One for All
by sugarapplesweet
Summary: Where there is a sea, there are pirates, and where there are pirates, there are legends to be made. However, there is still one man who stands above them all... Then again, perhaps it is the crew and not its captain that makes the legend that lasts.
1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:** My greatest thanks to Jean Cooper for helping me with the initial planning and getting me through each of these chapters. She's also the one credited with the interpretation of a certain character. If you're unsure of which one, just read her story _At the Office_ for more information. ;)

Updates will be limited to Wednesdays unless circumstances require otherwise.

**Please be sure to read the disclaimer as some of this content is not only inappropriate for younger readers but may also offend those of a larger general audience as well.**

**Disclaimer:** This story contains sexual content, foul language, violence, alcohol references, and racial slurs that pertain to the time and setting in which this story is placed.

All rights to the characters belong to Marvelous Inc.

--

**Chapter One**

"My dear, might I say you look simply ravishing this evening."

"Indeed. You carry yourself well, especially considering your age."

"Truly stunning."

"Quite right."

"Ladies, please," I begged, trying my best to be graceful while untangling myself from the greedy fingers that had fallen upon me. "There is no need to fuss over the likes of me, I can assure you," I insisted as I smoothed out the red silk of my gown once more. However, I stayed my tongue from uttering anything further, for I was quite certain that I should say something rather dreadful towards them. I could hardly be civil about their mannerisms in their absence, let alone with them before me, and so I did as Mother had always instructed and spoke nothing more lest I offend them in some way.

After all, even if their opinions meant absolutely nothing to me, they were still my mother's supposed friends.

"Such a sweet child, you are," the first assured me with a gentle pat atop my delicate hand. "You, my dear, are nothing less than the wonderful image of your darling mother," she continued, her hazel eyes settling on me with something akin to envy. I cringed slightly to hear her well meaning words, and though her peaceful expression never faltered, I knew full well that my grimace would be on the lips of every woman in town by the morrow. She never could still her tongue for long, or so it seemed to me.

"Certainly," her companion agreed as she opened her fan with a dignified huff. "One can only hope that she shall not suffer her mother's ill health, however," the woman added with a sneer. How I wished I had the will to retort that I could only be grateful not to have been cursed with such a disagreeable nature as hers, and that I should pray that her beloved daughter should not inherit it as well.

"Excuse meh, but the miss be called fer," a rough voice heralded which caused all, save for myself, to jump with sudden fright. I, of course, was more than acquainted with the gruff tone to recognize that it was the keeper appointed to me by my older brother. I also knew full well that there was no need to be afraid of the man, even brusque in his nature as he was.

However, I had no doubt that I would not be able to persuade the women I had had the displeasure of speaking with of this since their faces had become terribly pale in his presence. Of course, being as he was so very tall, not to mention of a sure and sturdy build, it was none too surprising that they found him to be so intimidating.

"Mr. Cameron," I mused with a gentle smile. "'Tis good to have you in our company." He merely nodded, yet I was more than certain I saw a faint blush find its way across his rigid features though his face remained so stern that anyone other than I would be mistaken to think that he was not an easy man to fluster. However, he need not worry too much since the women before the us thought of themselves to be of dignified English decent, and therefore, they would never consider flattering a Scotsman as I had done. "Yet am I to understand that I have been summoned?"

The man hesitated for a moment, yet once he cleared his throat, he seemed to have found his voice again and went on with his appointed duty. "Aye, Miss," he agreed curtly, offering me his arm. I could not help but smile when he did so, either, for I was rather impressed to see he had become quite the gentleman in his time under my brother's command. Had one not met the fellow before he was inducted into the Royal Navy, he could have easily passed as a willing recruit of the finest of the British academies. "If it be yer pleasure, misses, do pardon us."

"Well then, my dear, I believe Lady Thorton and I shall be off to join our blessed husbands out on the floor," the more agreeable of the two women dismissed herself and her companion promptly. Neither of the fair ladies gave so much as a nod to my escort, of course, but by the firm set of his jaw, it was probably for the best.

"Pay them no mind, Gray," I whispered as I patted his arm reassuringly. Though it had been terribly forward of me to address him by his given name, I had been placed under his watch for over a year now, and thus, I felt no need to restrict myself to speaking in formalities. However, he remained unforgivably stubborn about the matter which I suppose was endearing in its own way. For I had never met a man more humble than he, and that in itself has a wonderful charm all its own. "They are too haughty of women for the likes of anyone," I continued before I allowed myself the chance to laugh. "Even their husbands cannot stand their company for very long."

"Miss Hurst," the man sighed. "Forgive meh fer havin' to repeat myself, but we mustnae keep the Admiral waitin' any longer." I simply smiled and then allowed my eyes to roll concerning how insistent he was about meeting the demands of his superior, yet I could understand his reasoning.

After all, we were captive under the same man, he and I.

Now, do not mistake my words for something as petty as hate, for I felt nothing but love for my dear brother. The only trouble was that he was far too concerned with my well being for any good to come of it. This whole gala that was being put on this evening was no doubt another attempt to marry me off to some man of influence, yet I would hear none of it so long as I had my wits about me. While I knew he plotted such things only for my benefit, I was not a woman to coddle like some mere child. I was of a sound enough mind to make my own decision concerning who would make an appropriate husband for myself without his interference in the matter.

"There is no need to fill your mind with unnecessary thoughts, Gray," I chided my somber companion as I lifted my chin in a more dignified manner. "Should my brother cause you any grief for my own tardiness, I will personally see to it that you receive the most sincerest of apologies from the likes of him... and for that matter, anyone else who will dare to say an ill word of you as well."

"Much thanks, Miss Hurst, but I donae want to trouble yeh any," he insisted, scratching the top of his head in embarrassment. "You ought nae worry about the likes of meh anyway. No good'll come of it..."

"He speaks true enough, my dearest sister," an all too familiar voice agreed, and upon hearing it, my heart sank ever so slightly. "Though I must admit he has been the utmost loyal to myself and the Royal Crown, he is no Englishman," the proud man continued as I turned to face him. While I kept it hidden from my brother's gaze, I felt my hands clench themselves into tight fists to hear him speak so carelessly concerning the other man's own proud heritage, and if it were not for Gray's steady grip upon my arm, I may have let myself fall into some very unladylike behavior towards my own family. "You are dismissed for the time being, Mr. Cameron. Please await my summons outside."

"Aye... sir," the man complied though it was clear to me that he did so reluctantly. However, he stood tall and even saluted his captor before turning on his heel and making his way out of the study, and I had to wonder if he was capable of ever taking offense to much of anything.

How many times did he still his tongue just to keep his head for another day longer?

I could only watch as the man slipped just outside of the door to the study where I soon found myself left unbearably alone. While the floors were laid with the finest of wood and the candles flickered in their sconces along the white plaster walls seemed inviting enough, I must admit I did not feel comfortable in that setting. Perhaps it was my brother's heavy gaze that unnerved me so, for he certainly did not waver in his study of me.

"Popuri, you must not allow yourself to become too compassionate," the man scolded me, smoothing back his fairly long blonde hair while he did so. "Especially towards such an unsavory sort such as he." I only narrowed my eyes at him, yet it was clear he would pay me no mind as he often did.

"Richard, you know full well that Mr. Cameron is a fine man, for otherwise, I am quite certain that you would never hear of putting me in his care." Though he opened his mouth in protest, he soon closed it again, and to my surprise, he actually went as far as to offer me a smile. Perhaps it was not my place to say so, yet I found my elder brother appeared to be rather appealing then as he face was usually far too solemn for a man of his age.

While we were secure on land, he still insisted on dressing himself in his captain's garb, it seemed, and I must say that it suited his authoritative disposition quite well. Not only this, but if I may so, I found he also looked quite dashing in his blue coat with its white breast and gold trim and buttons being his only decoration. His black breeches were well ironed as were his white knickers, yet I was most grateful he had decided to forgo the powered wig which I felt only ever aged him further than his thirty years should allow.

"But blood is what defines a man's morals," he countered without much hesitation. "It is what puts the English above all others."

"Might I argue that the French hold the same belief in and of themselves?" I offered with great eloquence. I smiled to see his stunned expression, and if my corsets had not been drawn so tight according to the fashion of this day and age, I might have laughed without fear of fainting. "This, too, can be said of the Dutch as well as the Span-"

"Stay your tongue, woman!" While I would have protested his harsh tone under most circumstances, I did as I was told, for at the time, I could think of no other option in my current state. "Though I have been sure to secure you with the finest of educations, it would seem you are still too daft to understand the physical laws of this world," he continued with a huff. I narrowed my gaze, yet he forbade me to speak until he had finished with his mad ranting. "Have you forgotten that in these waters the Spanish are more the enemy than the French could ever be to Great Britain and its empire?"

"Being as the Spanish own the greater part of the southern territories, I believe it is their right to defend what is undoubtably theirs," I replied calmly. Should I have been born a man, I would like to believe that I would have made a persuasive argument, yet because of these cumbersome breasts which protruded out of the top of my dress, I knew the man would hear none of it. However, I also knew that he had a personal vendetta against the Spanish if only due to one individual whose name was often spoken as a curse in our manor house.

"You know nothing of men and their feuds," Richard scoffed which was soon followed by a condescending sigh. "I ought to have had you raised as a proper woman and not have clouded your mind with book learning..." he lamented as he shook his head in dismay. "The good lord knows that you shall never find a husband with such a wit as yours."

"Speaking of which, dear brother," I cut in sharply. "If you will please pardon me for saying so, I do not approve of the festivities you are holding in the hopes of finding a gentleman that pleases you to marry me." His face flushed then though whether it was a result of the shame for being found out or the frustration concerning my unwillingness to comply to his wishes, I could not say for certain. However, I did little to calm his with the words that soon followed. "I would rather wed the Woman's Keeper than-"

It was only then that I clapped my mouth shut though it had been done far too late for me to correct myself no matter how desperately I wished to. Any person whom found themselves so much as acquainted with the man would have feared as much as I right then. Of that I perfectly certain.

You see, I had unwittingly spoken of the very man whose existence was my brother's bane.

"Is that to say that you would rather be with a thieving pirate than an honorable gentleman of worth?" Richard began to rant, pacing the floor like a caged beast the instant his opponent was mentioned in his home. I trembled despite myself, but it was of no use to appease my dear brother. He would continue to gnash his teeth and curse until the very walls shook, and by that time, one would be wise to disappear if only out of fear that he may begin again.

"The very man who is to blame for _this?_" he snarled as he brushed aside his hair on the left side of his head. Though I looked away in horror, the scar was familiar enough to me that I could clearly envision it without having to lay my eyes upon it, for it was there that he was missing an ear.

"When I lay my hands on him... I swear I shall see to it that he hangs!" my brother bellowed, waving his fists about like a mad man. I promptly made myself scarce without another word and left him to relieve his aggravations concerning the other man in my absence. However, it would seem I was not so alone as I had first thought.

"Do yeh wish fer me to join yeh, Miss?" Gray asked with a hint of amusement in his voice. Whether it was because I jumped upon hearing him or his superior's outbursts, I could not say, but it was one of the rare times in which he allowed himself to smile. At least I assumed it to be though it was more of a ghost of one in any case.

The silver glow of the crescent moon shown on the man's form to reveal that he had since returned to his quarters to change out of his formal uniform and into something more suitable for himself. It certainly was not that the man was not fit to wear the blue coat of the Royal Navy with all the decorations of a proper sailor, yet I had always preferred to see him more at ease as he was now.

I found that once he had retired his formal wear his demeanor became less rigid and his tone far gentler which was a blessing in itself. Not only this but the garish hue of his green breeches was most striking when compared to the white cloth of his loose-fitting shirt, and it made him all the more curious of a sight to see paired with his flaming red hair and brilliant blue eyes.

"Not at this time," I refused him as politely as I could. "Should you have need of me, though, you shall be sure to find me in the courtyard," I offered in the hope that he might not take offense to his dismissal. Of course, being as he had no desire to have me as his ward from the start, I could be fairly certain he would pay the remark no mind at all. "Good night to you then, Gray."

It was then that I took my leave of the man, for I was grateful to have the right to walk about the grounds without an escort or any other meddlesome company for that matter. Though I did not care to be alone for much longer than a spare moment or so, I was relieved for once to have only my own thoughts drifting about in my fresh yet weary mind.

The large, white windows were the only thing between myself and the outside world, yet I felt caged here among the other birds whose feathers were far brighter than my own. I was the nothing more than the chirping sparrow lost in a flock of squawking parrots. If only they had something decent to crow about instead of meaningless politics and questionable sciences, then perhaps I would be of the mind to join them. As it was, though, my song could not be heard among their raspy cries, and so I was beginning to realize my only chance to speak would be once I could free myself of this place.

"Perhaps I _should_ just allow myself to be married off..." I lamented with a heavy sigh. It would certainly serve me better than wasting away under my brother's watch.

"And so, yet another little bird has lost her wings," a voice purred from behind me where I had been sure there had been no one only a moment before. With a squeak of uncertainty, I spun about with my petticoat all but tying me up in knots while I did so, and my eyes widened with fright to find a man's face a mere breath away from my own. "Oh, and such a pretty little bird, too... What a shame," he added with a wink.

Gazing into the man's twinkling eyes, I found myself becoming lost in their dark colour which was sadly obscured by the night, yet the spell was broken soon enough as he rightened himself and I saw him in his entirety. He was a good head or so taller than myself, yet in the silver glow of the moonlight, I found his youthful features, though weathered some by the elements of both sun and wind, held a genuine kindness in them. And even while he wore a rather unflattering ensemble that consisted of a light cream-colored jacket and white breeches with matching knickers, I still thought of him as a handsome man who was only in need of a wash behind the ears and a woman with good taste to dress him.

Oh, do not get me wrong, he smelled wonderfully of sea salt and ocean breezes, yet his dark hair was slicked back with nothing but grease which was a testament to the last time he had bothered himself with bathing. Still, for all intents and purposes, he looked the part of a proper gentleman.

For you see, after being in the presence of another who fancied himself as an Englishman of good blood, I could surely say they all wore dirt and slime in one form or another.

"Forgive me for asking, sir," I began cautiously, "but am I mistaken for addressing you as Mr. Kingsley?" He offered me another grin and then, in one fluid motion, he removed his tricorn hat and bowed deeply before standing upright once again.

"My dear lady, it's quite the honor to have been remembered by such a fine woman such as yourself," the man praised me which caused my cheeks to flush slightly.

Truth be told, I had not been certain of his identity given the darkness which cloaked itself over the courtyard like a black shroud, and so I all but sighed in relief that I had not mistaken him for another. However, upon recognizing him, my thoughts soon recalled seeing him in the company of a young woman of questionable resolve out on the dance floor, for neither of the couple could be easily missed.

She had cunning eyes according to my brother, and for once, I was inclined to agree with him upon seeing her for myself. She had certainly been _the_ sight to see with her brilliant all knowing smile, and the way in which her silk dress brushed against the man's legs was not easy to ignore by any means.

After all, such promiscuous behavior was just not done in high society, and yet this woman paraded about as if she were a common bar wench, flitting to and fro from each of the gentlemen scattered about the floor. Even the way a single lock of her long blonde hair fell alongside her fair face seemed seductive in nature. Had it not been for this man's far more gracious performance surely the pair would have been promptly dismissed and gratefully forgotten before the night had even begun, let alone come to an end.

Even at that moment, I could still hear the familiar melody of a minuet playing in the ballroom, and though I felt not so long before that I had had more than enough of dancing for the night, I was still flattered to find that the gentleman had offered his hand to me with a gracious bow. "Would you give me the honor of having this dance with you, my lady?" he offered, that self-assured smile still lingering on his chapped lips.

"The honor is all mine," I giggled as I curtsied in turn. The silk of my gown rose up for an instant before it pooled about my feet once more, and I felt the blush that had once graced my cheeks upon first uttering his name return to my delicate features.

As if taking no notice of my flustered expression, he merely took my hand gently in his own, and I soon found myself being twirled about as if there were no steps to follow. I could not deny the the thrill that dwelled within me to glide about the courtyard without any sense of order or direction, for I had experienced nothing else like it in far too long of a time. Though our steps remained light and perhaps even dainty, I was certain that I had never felt more alive.

"You're quite the dancer, Mr. Kingsley," I complimented him which caused the man to chuckle.

"Not really," he confessed with a laugh. "In fact, I'm quite sure I'm terrible by most standards." I gazed up at the man quizzically since I could not help but take note of his peculiarly casual way of speaking. Not to mention he had a slight accent that I could not quite place as I had heard nothing like it before. He seemed to speak at a quickened pace as well which made it all the more difficult to understand him fully. However, what he had to say next made his intensions perfectly clear...

Though I suppose the knife point that rested just beneath my breast was more than enough to cause my heart to still for a beat if not more.

"The greatest of pardons, Miss," he whispered in a husky tone, "but I didn't come here for any of this dancin' business..." Then, in a fair gentler manner, he explained himself further, "Though I must say it was a pleasure meeting you this evening, my lady, I've only come to deliver this message to your dearest brother." I nodded weakly, for I was far too frightened to argue or, for that matter, cry out for help. His grip on my arm was fierce as well which kept me from attempting to tear myself away. However, that did not stop me from willing Gray to come to my aide by some force of divine intervention.

"Please tell me what business you have with him," I demanded as my eyes settled upon the wicked curved blade of his sword. "If it is wealth you are after, I can assure you there is none to be found here."

I said it with the greatest of confidence that I could muster since there truly was nothing to be found in the place save for a few pounds that I felt would be worthless to any bandit. My only hope was that he would not feel the need to slice open my breast for my honesty. Should this prove to the end of me, though, I suppose they would surely be able to say that I was the most virtuous of women once one excused my occasionally sharp tongue and quick wit...

His grip loosened some upon hearing my testimony which I thought bade me to run, yet before I could attempt to do so, he cut open my bodice without the tiniest of effort. Though I gasped upon nearly revealing myself to the man, I had managed to hold the torn cloth tight to my bare chest and prevent him from seeing anything of worth. He only laughed as if he found my modesty amusing in some way.

"Do give my apologies to the Admiral, Miss, yet it seems the ol' dog has lost his keen sense of smell when it comes to rats the likes of me," he began with the cruelest of grins. "As you'll tell 'im for me, I've taken another of His Majesty's merchant ships not an hour before this gala of 'is," he continued to boast proudly, bringing me close once more. "And... if I may say so, Miss..." he began again, taking a shameless glance at my bosom. "You are a mighty fine Englishwoman if I e'er saw one."

While at that moment I was more than certain he intended to make off with me as his prisoner with which to do what he liked, his apparent plot came to an abrupt end, for out of the corner of my eye, I could see my appointed guardian making haste in our direction. May God be blessed for that, for had my prayers not been answered, I was certain I would have become unwillingly bedded by the man who held onto me so fiercely.

To my dismay, the rogue had followed my gaze and released me upon seeing the man, and in a flash, he tore off again with a wink and a hushed whisper of a promise before disappearing into the darkness of the forest that lead down to the waters' edge.

"Are yeh hurtin' any, Miss?" Though Gray's face was reddened some by either the run itself or his own frustration, once he allowed his blue gaze to fall upon the place where my fingers desperately clutched at my breast, it reddened all the more. Being the gentleman he was, he promptly turned on his heel, and had this been a less dire event, I may have laughed to find him so flustered.

Sadly, this was not such a moment, and my heart only sank all the more to realize what I would have to do.

"Forgive me, Mr. Cameron," I began softly, hoping with all my heart that he had heard the regret I had for what would surely come. "I am afraid that I must report these events to my brother, the Admiral," I explained. Then, turning to face him once more, I continued solemnly, "I only apologize to you, for I am certain that he will not be so forgiving towards you for leaving my side though I was the one who dismissed you and your services."

The man merely nodded in understanding, and yet I still cursed myself for the pity I felt in my heart. Not for him, but for another. One who's voice was smooth as silk... which was the perfect mask for the darkness in his heart.

_"I will see you again, my Pequeña Princesa..."_

For though he had been so mischievous to try and rob me of my innocence, I could not label the other as being cruel, and perhaps the most grievous thing of all was that I promptly forgave him for cutting open my dress. After all, he had done me no harm which was a testament to his nature and the kindness I saw within his features. However, the one thing I could not deny was what, or rather _whom,_ he was, and that thought was what filled me with the greatest delight. For you see... he had been no other than the Women's Keeper himself.

Kai Viento.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

"Kai, if I were fit enough to, I'd tan yer hide for gettin' us into this lick o' trouble 'ere, I would." As we had fled further into the darkness of the night, my companion drew her sword from the folds of her dress, but I knew there was nothing she could do with it while encumbered within all her gaudy frills. I, too, could barely run and yet the only burden I had to bear were the unyielding britches I'd been coerced into wearing.

"No te preocupes, mi amor," I assured her with a playful wink. "I just wanted to have a lil' fun with the Admiral is all." My explanation only earned me a glare, but the woman did not have a chance to argue before there was a sudden warning shot from a musket just outside of town, bidding us to quicken our pace. While she ran ahead of me, I was swift to whip out my pistol, and though the metal shone dangerously in the moonlight at the ready, I was still cautious about firing. After all, I wasn't certain of where the blast had come from, nor did I have any desire to waste a single bullet on some worthless-

"Maldición británico perros..." Before I could line up the shot, I felt a sharp tug on my trousers, and toppling over myself, I soon found that I had been pulled into a small rowboat. Not a moment after I had found myself there, I heard a sudden splash come from behind me, but when I glanced back at my companion, I found she had thrown her heavy gown overboard.

"Ya be a bloody fool fer takin' a shot like that, ya git" she scolded me fiercely, narrowing her eyes at me. "Best be hopin' they thought yeh drowned yerself, or there's no tellin' what'll become the likes of us."

"We not be out of the thick of it yet, love," I reminded her with a low whisper. After all, we still had to return to the ship anchored around the cape...

With a gentle nudge, our humble skiff slipped away from the dock, but we still waited a shy minute longer before trying to guide the small craft out of both sight and hearing of anyone that may come after us. It was mighty slow going, too, since we couldn't so much as dip a paddle for fear of being heard.

"Cap'n, wha' can we do?" the woman at my side whispered harshly. "E'en if they don' find us, wha' 'bout Denny an' the girls?"

"I told 'em to cast off if we didn't return by the time the moon settled o'erhead," I murmured, slipping off the fool's cap I'd been wearing as a part of my disguise in favor of my bandanna. "Now... keep low..."

She did as I instructed, and while I wasn't entirely certain of whether I should or not, I still took up the oars and began to row with slow, even strokes in time with the ebb and flow of the gentle waves. I muttered a prayer as I did so, but it did little to ease my troubled thoughts. Apparently my companion felt the same as I about such things, for she couldn't help but speak of the matter.

"No god 'ill 'ear the prayers of the likes of us," she muttered quietly. I only rolled my eyes, yet I knew she was right in saying so. After all, we were of a lot that meant no good towards anyone but ourselves, and though I'd like to think that our enemies were of the greatest of evils, I knew that in the eyes of the world, and perhaps even God himself, we were nothing but scum. All the same, I felt as though I should offer her at least some small comfort.

"Mantente fuerte para mí," I whispered, trying my best to smile for her. "Usted no tiene que preocuparse de mí a tu lado.."

"Kai, I don' 'ave a damn clue wha' yer sayin'," she sighed which caused me to chuckle. I only leaned over and gave her a kiss in its stead, but as it often was, she paid me no mind. "I'm still worried' 'bout the girls..." she mumbled, drawing herself even closer. "I _knew_ we ought not to 'ave come 'ere for dis."

Before I even had the chance to try and reassure her yet again, we were blessed to have the _Encantador de Soltera_ come into view around the next cliff face, yet it was far too soon to celebrate since a cannon blast heralded that our enemy had at last set sail after us.

"Don't return fire!" I ordered upon hearing the commotion on deck.

"But Captain! They be firin' at us, sir!"

"No, they only be tryin' to sniff us out," I explained as calmly as I could manage. "Hold fire and unfurl the sails." There was a hesitant pause on deck, but soon enough the woman beside me found herself once again. Not to mention her voice.

"You 'eard the Cap'n, ladies! I'll not 'ave any of yeh causin' any grief lest the lot of ya be wantin' ta hang!" I chuckled to hear the women aboard our fine vessel begin to move about at a quickened pace under her orders, and not for the first time, I had to wonder who was truly the one in charge of the lot of of them. "And let us up, yeh gits!" My laugher was surely echoing across the waters by the time they managed to hoist us aboard, but they did as she bid them all the same. As they'd been instructed, the girls had released the sails, and though the breeze was weak, it was still enough to send us gliding across the water at an easy pace.

"Lady Claire! Yer back!" I didn't even have to see the girl or her red braid as it struck me to know just who it was that ran past me then. After all, her voice alone was quite the force, and had I not known better, I may have made some remark on it. Especially upon seeing the sight of the young girl throw her arms around the woman. "We were thinkin' we'd have to leave yeh behind!"

"Aye, an' I would've been proud of yas for doin' it," my companion assured her with a tussle of her bangs. "Yeh 'ave my dinner ready then, Annie Bell?" When the girl nodded eagerly and tore off down towards the galley, I only laughed. "She be a good lil'un," Claire mused as she shook her head, "but I'll be damned if I'll e'er un'erstand 'er way of thinkin' when it comes to dese t'ings..."

"She admires you," I replied simply before turning my attention to the crow's nest hanging overhead. "Denny! Have they found us, mi amigo?"

"No, señor, ellos fue directamente al mar," he replied, his head poking out from over the top of the basket. When he caught sight of the woman's eyes narrowing at him in the pale light of crescent moon, he was quick to try and translate as best he could. The poor fellow. "What I mean is... Ma'am, they's be goin' out to sea." She raised a brow as if that was the most plain thing in the world, but I gladly explained the situation to her if only for the sake of my friend.

"He means that they went straight out," I offered to which she nodded in understanding. Though I knew it frustrated Claire to no end when it came to these things, it was nothing less than relief for me to have a moment for myself. For you see, though I loved the woman, she could be a bit overbearing, and about the only peace of mind to be had was talking to the young man as he was the only one among the crew to know my native tongue. "I'd say they figured we'd go in that manner being as it'd be the quickest way for us to have escaped."

"I jus' wish ya both woul' quit with all dis hush-hush 'bout 'ere," she muttered. "Can't un'erstand a damn word of it..."

I was rather proud of myself for not reminding her that she was downright impossible to listen to at times, let alone understand. She'd spoken with a loose tongue from the very beginning, but I found it'd only gotten worse the longer she stayed away from shore. Though I wasn't a smart man by any means, especially compared to her sharp wit, I certainly felt like one when speaking with her those days.

"If ya keep starin' Kai, I jus' might 'ave to crack yeh one," she warned me with a scowl as she narrowed her eyes. I could only look away as I knew it was dangerous for a man to meet her gaze should she be in bad temper, and yet I found it was rather difficult for me to do so all the same.

"Disculpe, mi querido," I chuckled, "pero eres tan bella no podía apartar la vista." I heard Denny laugh from his post, but the woman before me was clearly unable to find the humor in my words as she gave me yet another glare. "Trust me, love, it's nothing less than what I speak from my heart," I assured her with a bow.

"Save yer fancy talkin' fer tonigh' then, eh?" Claire purred with a smile of her own, running a finger lazily beneath my chin as she made her way past me. "I wouldn't wan' ya ta was'e any of it now..." I felt my face warm slightly under both her touch and the sound of her voice, but I still did my best to keep my wits about my head than elsewhere. "Nami, keep up goin' wes' 'tll mornin' if yeh will," she continued on her way down into the galley. The woman at the helm gave her a stiff nod, but her cold, blue eyes frosted over as soon as she caught sight of me. "Comin' Cap'n?"

"Aye..." I agreed nervously as I slipped below deck, more than eager to escape the chill that had washed over me. "That Nami is a strange one," I murmured while resting my hands on the back of my head in thought. However, my companion only laughed at my discomfort. "What'cha laughin' about if you don't mind me askin'?"

"I'm laughin' cause she ain' the kinda gurl ta take a likin' ta ya," she chuckled. "Course... I s'pose she don' like _any_ man if she can 'elp it!"

"You sayin' she takes a liking to the ladies then?" I asked curiously. Not that it would've surprised me much, mind you, since there weren't many women who could resist my particular charm. Take the young miss I'd left behind not too long ago...

I merely laughed to think back on her startled expression when I brought up the blade to her ample chest. She'd seemed to have been caught off guard at first, but what had made me wonder all the more was the way she actually seemed to defy me after she came to realize there had been no injury to her person. I really hadn't expected for her to stay so calm given the circumstances of our meeting, and yet I could not deny that those ruby eyes of hers had all but dared me to draw blood from her very breast...

"Git yer 'ead outta yer ass," Claire growled as she snapped her fingers before my eyes. "Ya've been actin' funny e'er since ya caugh' sight of dat lil' miss on the dancin' floor, an' I ain' one fer sharin' my man wit' no lady the likes of 'er."

"Jealousy doesn't suit you, my dear," I replied kindly. However, when she scowled at me over her shoulder, I could only chuckle to see her sour expression. "Besides... you really can't tell me that you weren't eyeing up some of those fine gentlemen for yourself," I chided her gently though I wouldn't ever think to hold it against her. "Don't worry none, love," I assured her with a wink. "I promise to make you the wealthiest of women one day..."

"Non of it means a damn thin' ta me if I can't 'ave my wits 'bout me," she sighed. We stood there in silence as we lingered in the stairwell with her a mere step down from me, and though she'd turned away, I still could reach out and wrap my strong arms about her narrow, yet sturdy shoulders. "I'll not go to live the life of those pampered pets... not fer all the 'appiness in the world."

"But are they truly happier than we, my dear?" I asked. "Who is to say, love, that you an' are not the happiest out of the lot of 'em with open seas and endless skies all around us?" She offered me a toothy grin, but before I could give her a true kiss worthy of such a woman, I felt a sharp crack atop my head and seethed in pain.

"That's what you get fer tryin' to seduce my lady afore she gets some food in 'er," Ann scolded me as she wagged a wooden spoon in my face. "I'll not 'ave you womanizin' about in my galley, ya hear?"

"Aye, Annie Bell. That's my girl!" my companion laughed, untangling herself from my grasp. I must admit that I felt rather put out by all this, but there was nothing to be done about it. For deespite my mischievous ways, I decided to leave them be for the time being as I had no desire to fight for the woman at that moment- no matter how charming she may have been. My mind was tired and my thoughts worn thin after our shore excursion, and I wanted nothing more than the chance to shed this god awful clothing and rest my eyes a bit. Though I managed well enough without much sleep, it had been some time since I'd done anything so reckless...

However, just as I was about to retire to my own quarters, I just happened to find a young lady undressing herself. Of course I was fairly certain she would not have been doing so had she known I was to pass by the bunk house at that very moment, and so I was sure to give my thanks in a hurried, breathless prayer. Even so, I had not gotten the chance to so much as begin before she went to conceal herself from me.

"Pourquoi si timide, mon cher Natalie?" I asked with a playful grin. The woman scowled as a brush of scarlet made its way across her features, but I could only laugh at her next remark though I knew it was not her intention to amuse me in such a way.

"Je n'ai aucun intérêt dans l'aime d'un sale porc comme vous, monsieur," she huffed, making to turn her back to me. However, before she could do so, I saw her eyes widen with surprise, and upon glancing over my shoulder, I realized that my companion had returned to my side more swiftly than even I had anticipated. Though Claire said nothing of our exchange to either of us, the other woman could not keep herself from apologizing all the same. "That is to say, ma'am, the honour is all yours..."

"As it is yours," she assured her. Then, without another word, she linked her arm with my own and bade me to follow her. I merely trailed along at her side, uncertain of what to say myself, but once we found ourselves alone in one another's company yet again, she simply grinned up at me and said nothing before slipping inside of my chambers.

"What is it you be needing?" I asked at last upon having found my voice.

"I trust ya'll be willin' ta 'elp meh out of dis mess," she explained with a laugh as she gestured towards her rather unfortunate dress. However, it seemed she was already busying herself with stepping out of the first of several petticoats, and I soon found myself in a fit of laughter when she nearly tripped herself doing so. Luckily for her, I was swift enough to catch her before she landed on her pretty little ass.

"Be needin' help sooner than you thought, eh?" I teased, my hot breath brushing against her tender neck. She stifled a moan at first, but I didn't have a chance to take the matter any further since without any means of warning me, she snapped her head up and popped me one square in the jaw. The pain of my teeth ramming against one another so suddenly was just enough to knock any sullied thoughts clear out of my head. "Damn woman... you really got me good that time," I seethed, nursing my injured chin.

"Need meh to kiss it better, love?" the woman laughed. I merely rolled my eyes, but the smile I'd been wearing not too long before once again found its place upon my face. Of course, it was hard to be discouraged when such a woman is undressing herself in plain view... though I must confess the truth of the matter was it was rather difficult not to grin upon seeing her struggle to undo her corsets by herself.

However, all I had to do was draw my sword and cut the laces before it dropped to the floor, and as far as I was concerned, that's where such a useless piece of clothing belonged. She only stood in awe for a moment until she offered me a broad grin in thanks. "A'ways willing to draw yer sword, I see," she chuckled, not even troubling herself with making herself decent. "What? Ya act like ya ne'er seen me like dis, Kai... an' we _both_ know dat ain't true."

"Aye, but that doesn't mean I don't find you to be a beautiful sight all the same," I assured her. "I was only thinking that I was sure there was another dress you're supposed to be wearing underneath it..." I explained although it was clear by her raised eyebrow that she was having none of it.

"Don' ya tink dere's 'nough shit I 'ad to put on?" Claire snapped as she jabbed an accusing finger towards the discarded clothing that was strewn across my floor. "I couldn' e'en fuckin' breathe!" With that I couldn't help but laugh, and as expected, it only fueled her anger. "Wha' ya laughin' at? Ya jus' got yerself some tight-ass britches..."

"That's a problem all it's own, love," I remarked with a knowing smile as I slid up alongside her.

"Oh, git off a meh, yeh hussy," she teased with a sly grin. "Yeh can' 'spect meh ta take care of yeh sorry ass e'ery time yeh git all hard up, yeh know." Though the woman was talking tough, I knew she didn't mean a word of it. After all, she wasn't the type of girl to refuse a man in need.

"Come on now..." I purred, drawing her close to me once again. "You can't expect a man like me to be able to control himself around a lovely woman such as yourself." She pulled away from me then, and as she did so, I could only watch as her bare hips swaying while she swaggered on over to my bed. That woman was enough to drive a man to do crazy things, I had to admit... especially when she insisted upon laying herself out so nicely on my own linens. "No me mendigar, el amor..." I pleaded, getting down on my knees at her side and resting my hand atop hers.

"A'right..." she relented, feigning a heavy sigh. "Brin' yer ass on up here afore yeh hurt the best part of yerself with all that grovelin' down there."

"Is that all I'm good for?" I asked while feigning a sigh of my own. "You be hurtin' my pride sayin' thing like that."

"Tha's all _any_ man's good fer if yeh ask meh," she assured me as I brought myself into bed with her. "Now... show dis 'lady' jus' how she likes it done, eh? If we're dyin' tomarra, I wanna know yeh loved righ' by meh..."

--

**Author's Note:** As for the use of other languages in this story, I've done my best to make sure that Google Translator gets as close as possible to the true essence of what is being said, but it's inevitable that it won't always give the perfect translation. Because of this, I'll be more than willing to offer further translations if any one needs them.

Unfortunately, there is no translator for Claire... although I can and will act as interpreter if necessary. XD


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

"Donae touch it!" I spat as I tried to wave off the young woman's hand. However, she swiftly gelded me across the back of my head, and I seethed once again with a new onset of pain. "I swear womon... you're gonna kill meh afore I-" Although I knew she had not done so out of cruelty, the light touch of her fingertips trailing across the various cuts across my back caused my entire body to burn, and as a matter of pride, I fought hard to keep myself from crying out.

"Had you told me of this earlier, then you wounds _wouldnae_ have festered like this," she scolded me with a mocking laugh before becoming quiet once again. "You may respect my brother, but if he should ever strike _me_ in such a way, I would not tolerate such cruelty without complaint."

"Aye, but he ne'er raise a hand against the likes of you, Miss," I reminded her with a weak chuckle. The young woman was frowning no doubt, but she said little while she continued to tend to the marks that cut deep into my flesh. Even though the pain had been nothing but a dull throb for the most part, her gentle touch seemed to reawaken all the suffering I'd gone through more than a week ago. She wasn't the one to blame for any of it, of course, and yet it was obvious to me that she still felt guilty for everything that had happened to me since then. "Sides, yer brother wasnae the one holdin' the whip."

"Perhaps it was Mr. Miller then?" she mused quietly as she dabbed at my back with a damp rag. Against my will, I winced every time the cloth touched me, but she didn't seem to notice for which I was grateful. I offered her a stiff nod. "How you men go about doing this to one another just because it is under the orders of your superiors... I will never know," she sighed. "Would it not be better to refuse if the action is unjust?"

"Not if it doesnae keep yeh alive," I muttered under my breath. _Even when it it means becoming more a dog than a man..._ I had no chance of dwelling on the thought further before I seethed in pain once again. "If yeh'll pardon my speech, Miss, what the hell are yeh usin' on those cuts?"

"You have to clean them out, or you will be dead soon enough from the infection, I can assure you," she shot back, narrowing her ruby-red eyes at me. However, when I glanced back and caught sight of the amber liquid that rested in the bottle in her hand, my blood boiled to see it. After all, there was no reason to be abuse something as rare as that.

"Are yeh daft, womon?" I snarled, shooting a glare right back at her. "Whiskey's fer drinkin', not healin'." As I went to snatch it away from her, she pulled it further from my reach, and then she smarted me right across the face. She just happened to be wearing her rings as she did so, and I was sure she had caught me with one of them although I made no complaint.

"Gray, though I will admit to being quite fond of you, I cannot tolerate being spoken to it such a blatantly disrespectful manner," she huffed as I brought my hand up to my left cheek. The woman had even managed to draw blood, it seemed, which actually caused me to smile ever so slightly. "And you shall not have so much as a sip until I've cleaned off your wounds," she nodded, dampening her rag again. "Elli assured me that it should stay the infection if not reverse it entirely, so at the very least, you should be grateful to me for going through the trouble of learning the art of medicine for your sake."

"Better to drink myself dumb than suffer through any of this shit if yeh be askin' meh," I grumbled, slumping over once again. I knew she was probably driving daggers into the back of my head at that moment, but I didn't mind her any. Miss Hurst wasn't one to concern yourself with when she happened to be in an ill temper, and so I could only 'stay my tongue-' as she and her brother seemed to be so damn fond of saying- lest she dole out another punishment by her own hand once more.

"If you ask me, you are certainly dumb enough already without any drink," she laughed, "but I suppose you can have a drop once I've finished with you."

"Heh, thank you kindly for that, Miss," I thanked her, rolling my eyes as a rare smile made its way across my face. Never would I have imagined I'd do that again after I became the property of the British Navy- and a disposable one at that, but... well... the young woman had the unusual ability to turn even a surly sailor such as myself into something of a gentleman, I guess.

Of course maybe that may have a result of me not having seen the sea is so unmercifully long as well...

"Now, tut tut, Gray... there's no reason to look so downtrodden all of a sudden, and please call me Popuri," she insisted. "Not 'Miss' or 'Lady...' just Popuri."

You'd think she'd learn after all this time spent trying to convince me to call her simply by her name only to be met with failure each and every time, but it seemed that the poor girl was still set on having us speak on even terms with one another. Even so, she had completely overlooked the fact that if anyone happened to overhear us speaking to one another in such a friendly manner, I might receive more than just another lashing knowing these god damn pricks that strutted about here like kings.

All the same, I'd surely be hung should anyone walk in on us with her tending to me in my current state, for knowing that brother of hers, he'd argue I'd stolen whatever innocence he thought a woman should have in this society. God only knows the woman shouldn't be allowed to see a damn man shirtless before marriage...

"There we are," she said at last after she finished bandaging me up. "And as I promised, here's the rest of that foul liquid you call a drink." She wrinkled her nose in disgust to see it, but she still tossed the bottle into my lap all the same. "Goodness knows you should not have it being as I know how well you take to it, but I suppose I owe it to you for all the trouble I've caused you in recent days."

"What? Fer this?" I asked as I jabbed my thumb over my shoulder. "Ainae nothin' to be worrin' about," I assured her. I'd certainly had worse in my short lifetime, and I knew she'd seen as much while tending to me that day and the ones that came before. However, neither of us was willing to talk about those uglier days at the moment. "Just leave it be and I'll be fine soon enough," I continued with a shy smile. "It'll take more than hour's floggin' to break this surly sort, I can promise you that."

"Dear God..." she gasped, resting her fingers on her cheek as her mouth dropped open with horror. "How many lashes can be given in an hour?" I almost chuckled since I'd been thinking the same thing as they were doling out my punishment, but I didn't want to trouble her further by doing so. "Surely that is beyond cruel by any man's standards."

"Let it lay, Popuri," I sighed, popping off the cork of the bottle in my hands. Although I offered it to her first, I wasn't surprised to see her wave it away, and with that, I considered me free to enjoy the rest of the contents all by my lonesome.

"I suppose I shall be retiring to bed then," she dismissed herself, standing to leave me behind in the small study which lay adjacent to her own bedroom. However, when I took a gentle hold of her hand, she stopped mid-step, and I caught the softness that settled in her ruby eyes as she gazed down at me. Had I been more suited to it, I might've told her how lovely they were to my own eyes or some other nonsense, but thankfully, for her sake, I was not such a man.

"What seems to be troubling you, Gray?" she asked quietly. "You have been acting most peculiar if I may say so, and should you wish to speak with me about the matter, I would be more than willing to lend my ear."

"I only wanted to thank you for what'cha done today..." I replied. "Yeh know yeh didnae have to go through all the trouble fer a man like myself."

"Gray... it was no trouble at all," she assured me as she squeezed my hand back and bent down to kiss me on the forehead. "As I have said countless times before, you are too good of a man to have to suffer at anyone's hand."

"An' yet... I'm always the one to have it done," I sighed. Glancing up at the young woman, I found her eyes had become glazed over with hurt, but even though I offered her a reassuring smile, I still couldn't hide the animosity that seeped into my voice. "Ainae that right, Miss?"

And with that, I finally stood and grabbed my shirt which she'd laid out for me on the nearby chair. However, I still hesitated a little to leave the room since I knew full well that I had just gone and made an ass of myself. That was only made clearer by the way she bowed her head when I glanced back at her as if I was the first person to lecture her. "Lissen..." I began with another heavy, apologetic sigh. "I didnae mean to-"

"No, that is quite alright, Mr. Cameron," she said quietly. "I completely understand what is you were trying to say." When she gave me that reluctant smile of hers, though, I knew I'd really stuck my damn foot in my mouth this time. After all...

That was the very same smile she always gave her brother.

--

"Dat womon cares too damn much..." I muttered to myself as I hunkered down into my own bunk for the night. It wasn't like I meant to offend her any, of course but what I'd gone and said was the damn truth. I was only a dog to be kicked around by those pompous bastards with their powdered wigs and stern faces, and although she probably meant well enough, knowing her, I still felt like Popuri was just too confident in things such as equality. Especially in this day and age.

Men were never equal... Not in Europe and certainly not in this 'New World' of theirs, either. Even knowing that I had never once been a respectable man even before my capture, I still felt as if I were growing dumber with every passing day spent in this manor house, and the dumber I got, the less I seemed to recall who I had once been.

_Soon I ainae gonna know nothin' from nothin' an' then whut?_

"You've been drinking again, haven't you, Gray?" Upon hearing the soft sigh from across the room, I glared at the man who'd spoken to me, and as always I found the pair sitting there playing a game of chess the same as every other night I'd spent there. One of the men, whose chestnut brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, was willing to glance my way in recognition, but the other only shrank into himself just a little bit more under my cold gaze. "You only talk to yourself when you're drunk, after all," the first reminded me with a pitying smile as if he could possibly understand.

"Git off it, Cliff," I snarled as I lay back on my cot. "Ainae nothin' wrong wit a man havin' a lil' somethin' to drink now an' again. Not all of us are tryin' so damn 'ard to be saints, yeh know..." Then I turned my attention to his meek, red-haired companion just as he went to make his move and asked, "Ainae that right, Elie?"

The young man didn't say a word when I spoke to him, but he still hesitated long enough that he seemed to forget where he was planning to put his piece. I watched while he set it back down to where it was from the start, and he chose a different one and moved it to an open square just ahead of it. However, after he'd placed it on the board, his face paled more than usual, and I knew he'd made a mistake. Not that that wasn't anything new, of course.

"Checkmate," his companion deadpanned, moving his own piece straight across the board to meet with the other's king. "You almost had me that time, Elliot," he assured the other with a chuckle, "so don't take it too much to heart."

While he sounded gentle enough, I knew full well Cliff was glaring at me for addressing his friend as I had, but I only turned my back to him. As if unsatisfied with my silence, there was soon a sharp tap on my shoulder, and I groaned to find he was hovering over me with that disapproving look of his etched on his face. "Gray, you know he doesn't go by that name anymore..."

"An' why's that?" I demanded as I turned to face the wall again. I didn't even wait for an answer before I went on. "Cause he let 'em take it from 'im, that's why."

As if seeing your own ship be lost to them wasn't enough to cause you grief, these men took everything they could from you. Your name, your history... your _pride._ "Had he been a real man, he'd a fought to keep his name like I did."

"But look at you now," Cliff reminded me, his usually quiet voice picking up volume and speed. "Forgive me for saying so, but I'd wager that that stubbornness of your is what gets you in trouble over half the time around here. You may talk a good game, Gray, but you're in the same boat as me and Elliot here if you'll pardon the expression."

"And how's that?" I challenged half-heartedly with a yawn. "Last time I checked, youse was an Englishman, he was a Frenchmen, an' I's was a Scotsmen."

"That has nothing to do with it," he argued with another sigh. "I may be English, but as I'm a worthless debtor, I can promise you they treat me no matter than either of you." Well, I highly doubted that since I was damn sure they would never think to whip their own kin. Just by looking at him I could tell that much. Probably for the best, too, being that he never would've lasted through the punishments with a will as weak as his. "As I was saying, though... we all chose this life over prison or worse, and so not one of us can really have much to say against the other, now can we?"

With that he stood right again, and I figured that'd be the last of it, but it seemed he wasn't quite finished with his preaching. It was rather unfortunate, too, since he could've saved himself from trouble just by keeping his trap shut.

"And for another matter, you can't say you haven't had more than one opportunity to be rid of them unlike ourselves." When I glared at him over my shoulder, he wilted some at first, but soon enough he started up again. "I might not know it as well as you do," he continued, "yet I'd surely be lying if I said I didn't have my suspicions that your loyalty to this navy lays solely with Miss Hurst."

I gave him no warning before I gripped the man about his throat and picked him clear off the floor. "Now see 'ere, Cliff," I snarled, leveling his eyes with mine. "I like yeh well enough, but yeh best be keepin' yer 'suspicions' to yerself if yeh be hopin' to live long," I warned through gritted teeth. "Cause if yer not smart 'nough to button that lip of yers, I'll be knockin' a few of yer teeth loose to make it harder fer yeh to keep flappin' yer gums like yeh know every damn thin'."

"Gray," he chocked out, clearly unable to hear me correctly, "you have to admit it's rather clear you seem to fancy her a little more than you rightly should... given the circumstances, of course."

"I tol' yeh not to go spoutin' off none of that shit!" I snapped again just as Elie tried to come his friend's aide. However, all it took was a glare from me to keep him in place. "I'll admit that she cares greatly for meh," I admitted, "but I'll be damned if she e'er loved meh or I 'er."

After saying my bit, I threw the man back down onto the floor, and I muttered under my breath. _She's too fine of a woman for the likes of me anyway..._

"Didn't mean to you hurt you any..." the man explained while his companion helped to righten him again. "I really ought to have let it alone, I suppose."

"That yeh ought've," I agreed gruffly as I shuffled back to my bunk. Though I knew he meant no harm by saying any of it, I still couldn't risk the chance of word ever getting out concerning my relationship, real or imagined, with the young miss. Even without proof of any wrong doing on my part, I wouldn't doubt the likes of the Admiral and his officers would find me guilty by some stretch of the law, and I'd be damned should they hang me for taking a liking to a woman. As if I had a choice in the matter to begin with.

"Monsi... Mister Gray, please don't take mind to me asking," Elie murmured, "but... is it true that the man known as 'the Women's Keeper' was to blame for Miss Hurst's unfortunate incident?" I glanced up at him, my brow furrowed in annoyance to be bothered with such a thing, but although he bowed his head in shame, it was clear he was just as stubborn about getting me to talk as his friend. Well, as much as a coward like him could anyway...

"Yeah but what's it to you?" I grumbled, leaning back and resting against the wall with my arms crossed over my broad chest. "Yeh know 'im personally?"

"Fortunately not," he assured me as he shook his head. "I only ask because I heard rumor that my sister may be among his crew," he explained.

I raised an eyebrow doubtfully at that, for I'd never heard of a captain who'd take a woman aboard his ship, let alone take them for his fellows. After all, as a seaman myself, I knew full well that a woman on board was only asking for misfortune upon the dark, uncharted waters of the ocean. However, the graveness of his sombre expression gave some credit to his tale, and I found I couldn't doubt the young man's words despite my own superstitions about how things_ should_ be done.

"So yer wonderin' if I caught sight of 'er?" I asked to which he replied with a nod. "'Fraid I canae say I did..." Elie only sighed then, and with a quiet word of thanks, he began to set up the chess pieces once again for another game. Cliff, on the other hand, continued to stand in the middle of the room as though he was still dwelling on some matter or other, and at last he decided to let us in on his thoughts, unwanted or not.

"Was he the gentleman in the light coloured waistcoat by chance?" he asked, his brown eyes flickering over towards me. It took me a moment to think back on the evening since I hadn't caught more than a glimpse of the rogue, but after a time, I agreed that I was certain he'd worn such a coat. "Well, if I remember rightly, he had a blonde woman with him. Wearing a lovely blue gown if memory serves..."

"That wouldnae been 'is sister," I scoffed. "He's told us 'imself she's the spit of 'im."

"Aye..." he agreed. "But I was only thinking that maybe that woman served some other purpose than mere decoration, for I highly doubt a man such as he would only have the desire to deliver a message to the Admiral... After all, the only thing he could hope to gain from it was the man's humiliation."

"Maybe that's all he was after?" I offered with a weary shrug. Hell... if I had the chance to make a fool of the likes of Hurst, I knew I'd take it without a single thought otherwise.

Even so, Cliff wasn't the sort to let such things alone which I was sure would be the end of him one day, or at the very least, it would keep him in servitude till the very end of his time in this here world. Of course, being that he was such a religious man, unlike myself, he probably thought nothing of the possible death that loomed just overhead for the three of us just by speaking, for he had a friend in God who, it seemed, would bail him out of anything.

"I wish I didn't doubt that so highly," he replied, finally sitting down for another game with his friend. "He isn't known to be a cunning man for no reason, you know. They say he even outsmarted his own countrymen by claiming to accept a pardon from their king before taking her gunship as his own with nothing but a skiff," he told us in a low whisper. "All with only three men aboard his craft, or so I hear anyway."

"Cliff..." i sighed heavily, closing my eyes. "Just leave it alone already... There ainae no reasonin' wit the lot of 'em." I took a moment to yawn, and while I almost lost my train of thought doing so, my mind was too far gone to keep from talking. "Even the best of men can go astray if you offer 'em fortune, and once yeh git the lust for riches, sense isnae worth a damn to yeh anymore..."

"Do you know this for yourself?" he pressed, glancing over towards me out of the corner of her eye as he made his first move. However, I didn't offer him an answer in return, preferring to act as though I'd finally fallen asleep. There were just some things that a man the right to keep to himself, and my past was one of them. Surprisingly, though, he didn't push the issue any further on that night or any other, but the question still hung in the air as the two continued on with their game. As I let myself drift into a deep sleep, I could only hope the matter would be forgotten entirely by the morrow.

--

**Author's Note**: - During the 18th century, both the French and British navies were well known for forcibly inducting sailors of their enemy ships into their own crews, especially if those ships belonged to one another.

- England just so happened to be in a conflict with Scotland (as well as many other countries) at the same time.

- Most pirates were actually Englishmen hired by the crown to capture and raid Spanish merchant vessels. This was done not only in the hopes of expanding the British Empire and its wealth but also weakening the only country that stood in its way of becoming arguably the world's greatest naval power.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

_"A woman should pride herself in her appearance, you know."_

_"Then I should think I would rather be a man, for it seems they pride themselves only in drinking unto their own ruin."_

_"Hah! Well... you might be right about that. You certainly might..."_

"Your glass seems to be looking mighty empty there, Miss... Can I offer you another?"

I glanced up from my drink to find a man with kind eyes gazing down at me as he held a bottle in his hand. I studied him for a moment, noting the sadness that lingered in his well-meaning smile that lingered beneath a rather sparse mustache, and after deciding I liked him well enough, I gave him a slow nod. However, as I went to take a sip of the thick amber liquid, I thought better of it and returned my attention to him.

"Mind telling me how a once respectable man like yourself happened to open up an inn- only to have it be overrun by pirates?" I asked, offering him the best smile I could manage. The man appeared to be taken aback at first, and so I did my best to assure him that I meant no harm. "Unless you feel it's one of those stories better left untold, of course."

"Not much of a story to tell," he admitted with a chuckle. "Just that even pirates need a place to call home every now and then. A warm bed and a good meal can do wonders for a man, you know."

"You are right on that account, sir," I agreed. "However... the magistrate may not be so understanding. You can be charged as an accessory to piracy... which, I'm sure you know, carries the same sentence." He thought on this for a time, his tongue rolling about in his cheek while he did so, but before he could offer me so much as a sigh or even a shrug, there was a sudden commotion to be heard outside.

The best I could describe it was a great roar- like that that of a merciless beast, and yet while I all but jumped within my own skin to hear the sound, the man with whom I was speaking only laughed and shook his mighty head. It was almost as if he expected nothing less on a quiet night, and as the doors flew open, he presented himself gladly to his new guests.

_"Well..._ if it isn't Kai Viento an' his fine crew! How've you been ol' boy!"

Though I did my best to hide my curiosity upon hearing such an unusual name, I could not help but glance over towards the door to see just who this 'Kai' happened to be. Perhaps it was because of this that I was not certain what to make of his appearance, for while his name was curious enough on its own, the man himself was even more peculiar.

Standing in the doorway was a man of a modest height with a bandanna of a faded purple hue tied securely about his head. He was a scruffy looking fellow, not having shaved in some time, yet his grin was broad as he strode into the place. However, I could not hide my disgust when he happened to find himself at the counter where I sat, for though he smelled sweetly of the sea and its gentle breezes, there was also a heavy odor of sweat and soured drink that clung to him.

"Pardon the intrusion, Doug," the man laughed, "but it seemed like a fine idea to drop in for a bit of rum. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Indeed I would," the innkeeper replied, taking his hand. "As long as you be havin' the mind to pay for it, of course."

"Now would I ever cheat you- the only man who has never wronged me?" he laughed again, leaning against the counter. It was then that he first took notice of me, and much to my dismay, he appeared to be rather glad to have me in his company. "Oh... and who do we have here?"

For whatever reason, I blushed, but although I was quick to turn away, I was already too late. Without any hesitation, he had drawn up the stool next to me, and while I prayed for release from any dealings with the rogue, I found no escape. "You know... I don't think you and I have ever had the pleasure of meeting," he began, wetting his chapped lips as he spoke. "Mind if I sit here for a while?"

"Suit yourself," I replied cooly as I kept my gaze steady on the lantern that hung above the kitchen door. Despite my sullen nature, it would seem that no one had taught the man any manner of social decency, for I soon found he had wrapped his arm about my waist and drawn me even closer to his side.

"Don't be causing a fuss now," he chuckled as I fought to push him away. His breath was heavy with the scent of rum, and at first I thought he must be drunk. That thought was only made all the more convincing when he brought his lips to my ear. However, in his defense, what he had to say was nothing of what I had expected. "You can't be acting all shy in a place like this... else you be looking for trouble, that is."

I had no time to even raise a brow or ask the man of what he spoke of before he stood upright, and not a moment later, there was a flash of metal in his rough hands. It was then that I spun about, and in that same instant, I heard a sharp cry call out from behind me. And there, not a step back from where I'd been sitting a moment before, was a dead man- a knife caught in his throat.

"Men about here have no shame," the rogue continued, effortlessly plucking the blade from the mortal wound. Then, turning back to face me, he grinned. "Now... where were we?" When I offered him no reply, he seemed not to notice, and he simply went on as if I had. "Ah, yes... We were at the introductions. The name's Kai Viento..." he explained with a deep bow. "And what might _yours_ be, Miss?"

"Chelsea," I squeaked out, my mind still numbed by the rather unsettling incident that had come only moments before. "Chelsea Lourne..."

The rogue's eyes faded then as he fell silent, and I could only glance away as he took the time to study me fully. I felt a bit ashamed of myself while he did so, for it was then that I was suddenly made painfully aware of my crude appearance. After all, it was not so long ago that I had been reduced to wearing a man's garb, and though it had been my decision to make, it still did not stop me from feeling ashamed of myself right then.

"You wouldn't happen to know a man by the name of _William_ Lourne... would you?" he asked, his gaze still heavy upon me. My chest tightened upon hearing the name, but I only turned away and offered him a curt reply.

"No, I'm afraid I cannot say that I have," I assured him, my voice firm in giving my answer. He remained quiet for a time, and at first I thought that perhaps he did not believe me. However, when I glanced back at the man, I found he was wearing a smile. One that while filled with something I could not quite identify, I felt I recognized it all the same.

"Forgive me then," he apologized with a nod. "I was clearly mistaken."

Before I could assure the man that he had done no wrong by me, the doors flew back once again, and I heard yet another mighty roar echoing throughout the place. This time, however, I realized that it was not one but many voices joined together and filled with a raucous laughter which had caused the earlier commotion.

The crowd was led by a rather impressive woman whose blonde hair was long and wild, ensnaring all those who ventured near to her. She was not a large woman by any means, being that she was no taller or fit than myself, but the way in which she carried herself was such that even I had to bow my head to her. Of course, it may have been her shameless manner of dress that had caused me to look away, for she seemed to have even less of an understanding of common decency than the man who still stood at my side- now sporting an impish grin at the mere sight of her.

Though she wore a man's coat as I had, she had chosen to forgo any underclothing. However, she stood as proud as any woman in high society with her chest openly presented to all those in her company, and had I known her better, I may have insisted that she learn at least a sense of modesty even if she chose to ignore it afterwards.

"_There_ yeh are, ya ol' leacher!" the woman laughed, clapping my companion on the back. "Seems yeh found yerself a fair lady already."

"Ah, come off it, Claire..." he chuckled as he cast me a sympathetic glance. "She just had a lil' bit of trouble is all." She followed his gaze, her eyes trailing from me to the man still laying out on the floor. However, it was then that her demeanor took a rather disagreeable turn.

"What's all this then?" she demanded, gesturing towards the dead man and the pool of dried blood which clung to him. "As I keep tellin' yehs, ya be too willin' ta draw yer sword at times, me t'inks."

"Better to have killed the man than to have seen 'im carry her off," he replied, waving her off. Then he slid his arm about my waist once more as if his act of heroism was payment enough to allow him to place his hands on me. Despite this, I made no move to push him away, for though I still felt uncertain concerning his rather questionable nature, I had to admit I was certainly more at ease in his care than my own.

Especially with a woman such as that to contend with.

"Listen 'ere, you two," another voice chimed in. "Leave the poor lass alone. Can't yeh see she be scared stiff of yehs?" I glanced down to find a young woman, no more than a girl really, scowling at her companions, but when she happened to realize I was staring at her, she offered me a grin as bright as her red hair. "Don't worry 'bout them none," she assured me. "They're not so bad once yeh get to know 'em... though I wouldn' suggest bein' alone wit either of 'em in the dark- especially that one there," she muttered, pointing an accusing finger in Kai's direction.

"And this is why I can never find myself a good girl to bed down with," he groaned before releasing me, albeit grudgingly. Claire laughed to hear that, and once again, she laid a heavy hand on his back.

"Wha' yeh be squawkin' 'bout? Ya ain't e'en sure wha' ta do wit the lot of us as it is!"

I briefly wondered what she meant by 'the lot of us' being as there were only two that I could see, but I soon realized how very wrong I was. Since I had been so preoccupied with the conversation at hand, I had not seen just how many individuals were in their company. Though I only knew of Kai and Claire by name, there were easily five others gathered together in the place. They were all women, save for a Negro boy who lingered in the back, and while they were not much taller than myself, I could not help but feel as if I had somehow lost myself in a throng of laughing trees.

Even so, there was some comfort to be found in this, for because of their great number in such a small space, I could easily slip between them to make my escape. However, before I could leave the crowded inn, I felt someone take a gentle hold of my arm.

"I suggest you stay," a woman's voice purred from behind me. "If you're wanting to ask for the Captain's help in this matter of yours, dat is."

Upon turning to face the one who had spoken to me, my eyes widened to behold a dark, cloaked figure standing before me, but as she pulled back her hood, I found I many have preferred for her face to be hidden from my sight. It was not that she was hideous nor remotely unappealing to my eyes. She simply had a pair of the most peculiar eyes I had ever seen which unnerved me to my very core, for they were a fierce and fiery red colour like that of burning embers- a rare gift, no doubt, from the devil himself by the looks of her. After all, there seemed to be no other explanation for the tiny skulls of what appeared to be mice and other vermin that decorated her coarse clothing.

"Do not fear, enfant," the woman assured me with a grin. "I can promise you dat revenge will surely be yours should you truly desire it, for I have seen the cause of your anger and find it justified."

"What're ya talkin' 'bout now, Raine?" the youngest asked, crossing her arms over her meager chest. She had apparently overheard the beginnings of our conversation, and if only because I already felt she had a temper, it was clear to me that she was not pleased by what had just been said. "I told yeh that there'd be none of that magic stuff of yours in this here inn. My father be a God-fearing man, and he'll not let us stay 'ere if yeh keep running yer gums 'bout such things."

"Aye, dat I know, Annie Bell," the other agreed with a chuckle. "However, as I am the Witch Princess, I'm afraid that magic is merely in my nature." The youth was apparently not amused by this reply, for she only narrowed her eyes as if in warning. "For you, though, mon cher, I will certainly do my best."

While she sounded sincere enough, not a moment after we were left alone again, the supposed witch drew me back towards her and whispered another premonition in my ear. "Just heed my warning, enfant... Do not set sail on the day of the Lord's death, for the sea does not forgive those who would dare to dishonor such a being as he." Though I raised a brow, being as that day was far off, I did my best to assure her that I would heed her warning.

"How do I go about asking him, though? The Captain, I mean," I asked the woman. "I hadn't even heard of the man until now..."

"All one must do is act as a woman should," the witch laughed, her wicked eyes dancing while she did so. "You know what I speak of, don't you, my dear?" I nodded weakly, my embarrassment clearly showing itself in my warming features. "In any case, it shouldn't be too difficult to win him over... as long as you're willing, of course."

"I ask again- how exactly would I go about it?" I pressed, my heart growing heavier with the mere thought of what I was about to do.

"Oh, that should not be too much trouble, my child," she chuckled with a wink. "He won't suspect a thing- especially not in his current state."

As if to emphasize her point, there was a great cry that ran through the place, and standing atop the bar was the man, toasting all those who had come to join him and his crew. The language in which he spoke was unfamiliar to my ears; however, it seemed that everyone within the party understood him well enough as the whole room broke into a raucous cheer with the clicking of heavy mugs all around. The woman at my side grinned as well, but unlike the others, there was no joy in it. Only knowing.

Though I was cautious at first, she bade me to make my way towards the man, and while my steps were slow and uncertain, they became increasingly sure and steady with growing confidence. Of course, this lasted only until I found myself standing before him at which point all my convictions died away into nothingness.

"So, you're back, are you?" he chuckled, motioning for me to come to sit beside him. When I did so, he appeared to be quite pleased with himself, but he made no mention of it. He chose to compliment me instead by saying, "You're certainly a fine enough woman... Mind telling me what you plan to do in a place such as this?" I said nothing in reply, but he made no signs of having noticed. If anything, it seemed to me that he was far more interested in the woman I had come to know as Claire.

I, too, found her to be rather interesting though I must admit it was for a reason much different from his own. After all, I was certain by the grin which he wore that he had no complaints towards seeing her bend over a nearby table to speak with a few of the bar's male patrons.

"Meterse en problemas de nuevo, ya veo." I raised a brow to hear the man speak, but when he realized I could not understand him, he only offered me a smile as if it would suffice for an explanation. "Now, tell me, love... What's your business with me? You don't seem like the kind of-"

Before he could finish, I found myself all but thrown into his arms, and all it took was a glimpse of a billowing black cloth for me to recognize who was to blame. Apparently, it seemed that my companion knew her the same as I did.

"Well, she could've been a little more subtle than that," Kai laughed as he watched the witch take her leave. However, when he saw my flustered expression, his voice became unusually soft, and for a moment, I felt at ease- if only until I happened to realize just what had been suggested "If that's all you wanted, you could've just asked."

"T-that's... That's not what I-"

"Oh, come on now, love," he teased, drawing me near once again. "I'd be more than glad to help you." My eyes widened to hear his offer, but just as I was about to refuse him, I was swept up and carried off upstairs. It was all I could do not to cry out with surprise, and yet at the same time, there was a part of me that felt rather exhilarated to be tarried off in such a way.

Even so, the man was anything but considerate as we made our way up the stairs with him all but dragging me along behind him. I stumbled no less than three times, and in each instance, he made no attempt to slow his pace. I felt he was much like a little boy who had found a new playmate- one whom he did not realize was more fragile than himself. This was not to say, however, that I could not match his strength. It was only that I had to rely on different means.

"Please... You don't understand," I protested, trying my best to remain calm. However, when he chose to ignore me, my patience was spent, and I could no longer hold my vicious tongue. "Don't you know who I am?"

He finally came to a stop and looked back at me rather strangely then, his once smooth brow furrowed in confusion. "You're Chelsea Lourne. You told me so yourself..."

"That's exactly right," I agreed with a huff. "And _you,_ sir, should know better than anyone that I am not a lady to so easily be won." Though at first the man seemed uncertain of what to do, he ultimately released his fierce hold of my arm at last. Something for which I was surely grateful. "That will do. And now... I do believe I have some business with you, Mr. Viento."

"Is that right?" he chuckled, shaking his head. "Well, whatever it is... just remember I expect to get paid for it."

"And so you will," I assured him. "I can offer you my entire estate if need be though I feel as if that may be a bit much with all things considered."

"Oh, you should know by now I'm not the kind of man to worry about such things." I sighed, my heart growing heavier with every moment I had to spend with this deplorable man, but I kept on. Even as he took a lock of my hair between his fingers, I refused to allow myself to become flustered or- God forbid- flattered by his persistent interest in me. "So how do you plan to pay for my services then?"

"You really are horrid. Do you have no sense of decency, or are you as shameless as your companion downstairs?" Kai only shrugged, a wide grin slowly creeping along his weathered features, and it took all of my strength of will to sigh and not simply leave the man then and there. "I suppose not... although I also suppose I should not have expected anything less from you."

"Let me ask you this..." The man didn't even finish his statement before forcing my back against the wall, his face only a mere breath away from my own as he tilted my chin upwards to have me face him. Though I had been caught off guard by his sudden change in behavior, my hand was still aware enough to slip down to my hip, yet he took no notice of this as he whispered to me in a rather husky tone. "Do you hate me because of what I am, or is it because of _who_ I am?"

_"What have I done to make you hate me so? If you would only tell me, then perhaps I could apologize."_

"Perhaps, Mr. Viento... it is both and neither at the same time." The rogue rose a curious brow, but soon enough I was able to draw his attention elsewhere. "I suggest you heed to my wishes if you hope to keep what's precious to you." It was then that he took note of the placement of my hand and the sharpened dagger which rested below his waist. However, his reaction was not what I had expected.

"Debería haber sabido mejor, supongo..." he sighed as he shook his head, a faint chuckle escaping him. "Especially after all I've heard of you... Widow Lourne."

"And just what is it you have heard?" I asked quietly, my voice never wavering.

"Just a rumor that the wife of William Lourne was making her presence known in the ports," he explained, his face unusually solemn. "Saying you were looking for the man who called for his hanging or some such if I remember right..."

"That you did. So tell me... Do you know of the man who had my husband killed?" He was silent for a moment, his brown eyes searching my face. For what, I did not know- nor do I suppose I truly cared. I was growing impatient, however, and so I tightened my grip on the blade in my hand.

"I wouldn't suggest it, love," he warned, his hand engulfing my own. "Not if you plan to get your answer." I nodded reluctantly, slowly lowering the weapon back to my side as I continued to keep him under my heavy gaze. He appeared unfazed by this, yet he did not hesitate to offer me the information I had so desperately sought for so long. In fact, had I known him better, I might have believed he was more than willing- perhaps even eager- to give it to me.

"Have you heard of Admiral Hurst by chance?" he began, his voice becoming rather dark and threatening at the mere mention of the man's name.

"I have heard of him, yes," I agreed. "He resides in Barbados and is known to be the head authority when it comes to the capture and execution of those who work under piracy." I paused for a moment, gathering my thoughts, before questioning him further on the matter. "Am I to trust then that you claim this to be the man who took my husband's life, Mr. Viento?"

"Not directly," he corrected me with a wicked grin. "I only asked if you knew of him." I glared at the man, my thoughts towards him having become increasingly bitter with each and every passing moment, but he only offered me a cruel laugh in return. "And that, I'm afraid, is all I can tell you."

"Am I to trust that you may be more forthcoming if I agree to offer myself as payment?" I asked to which he merely chuckled.

"You _are_ a stubborn one, aren't you?" When I made no reply, he laughed again. "Although I hate to say it, especially after being given such a tempting offer by such a _lovely_ lady, I honestly have nothing more to tell." Though I was more than willing to leave the man at that point, being as he was no further use to me, I was rather surprised by what he had left to say. "However... perhaps I can still be of some service to you."

"How so?" I inquired, my voice betraying my curiosity.

Kai smiled then, his eyes twinkling like the stars, yet he said nothing at first. He simply drifted past me and towards the stairs, but just before he left me to my thoughts for the evening and many days to follow, he glanced back over his shoulder to offer me a final question, one that would surely change the course of my life forever.

"Wouldn't you agree that revenge is all the sweeter when taken by one's own hand?"


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

"Oh, you simply _must_ tell me more, dear cousin," the pink-haired woman sitting across from me pleaded as she continued to fan herself. "This 'Woman's Keeper' of yours sounds like quite the devil!"

"Lyla..." I sighed heavily, trying my best to keep my patience yet again. "It has been _so_ long since I saw him... and since it seems that you have forgotten this, allow me to remind you that it was dark when he came upon me in the night." While I had not meant to put it so bluntly, the woman only stared at me in disbelief, and I soon felt a slight blush creep into my face under her gaze.

"Popuri, I fear this heat does not suit you, for it seems to have made you rather cross with me," she remarked, her own voice strained with annoyance.

I could only bow my head in some sense of shame as she said it, but I honestly felt nothing for what I had told her since I simply spoke the truth. I only wished I could have said it in a much more civil manner. However, I really had offered her all I could concerning the man and what had transpired between us. Unlike herself, I chose not to create unnecessary and inaccurate details for the sake of telling a good story, and so I had nothing more for her to hear.

Even so, being the woman that she was, my cousin was eager for far more than I was willing to give. "Now... would you say he was rather handsome by your measure? For if he is, that would make it all the more exciting, would you not agree?"

"I cannot honestly say," I replied which I suppose was only a half truth at best. After all, given what I could see of him that night, I _had_ thought he was fairly handsome if not a little worn and ill-dressed, but in the very same moment, I was at a loss for any features that struck me as such in particular. Other than perhaps his smile... "But with a husband as sweet and doting as your own dear Louis I am quite sure that a man such as the Woman's Keeper would not be able to care for you as properly."

"Women should be allowed their fancies, my dear cousin," Lyla scoffed, setting down her tea on the small table between us. "My husband is a good man, just as you have said, but he is certainly not a man of adventure," she continued to lament with a heavy sigh. "He is a scholar, a man of learning... and yet there are time when I find myself dreaming of a brute who would steal me away to do with what he liked."

"Good heavens!" I gasped with a laugh. "Who could have thought you would have such a fantasy!" She certainly did not give the impression of a woman that would lust after a man who would treat her so poorly. After all, I highly doubted that any one could have suspected she was capable of such thoughts and secret desires given her manner of both dress and disposition, for by society's standards, she was the pinnacle of femininity.

Her hands were always elegantly resting in her lap while she sat perfectly poised with her back erect and her breasts presented in the proper fashion. Her gentle face was pleasant as well with its delicate curves and charming features which I had always envied. Even her curls seemed to have more bounce than my own, and I often had to refrain from reaching out to brush my fingers against her hair in passing...

Because I was sure I would only try to tear at them out of jealousy.

"Well, I do enjoy surprising others," she admitted with a laugh of her own. "But do promise me you will take the opportunity to go with him should it ever present itself again," she whispered behind her fair hand. When my eyes widened at her suggestion, she only giggled, but soon her voice was soft once more. "What I mean to say is... You are very much like myself," she explained with a playful wink.

"Are you suggesting that I run off with such a dangerous man?" I asked breathlessly, unsure of my own growing sense of excitement. Lyla only smiled brighter and offered me an encouraging nod, yet her assurance simply made me all the more curious. After all, cousins should not try and convince one another to abandon all common sense without reason. "And, pray tell, why should I do such a thing?"

"You are a very clever woman," she replied with a gentle pat on my hand. "And I have known many a clever woman go dumb after being idle for too long." Then she sighed as if remembering something unpleasant and said, "Our dearly beloved Mary was one such woman, and though I commend her for finding a man of her own choosing, I have heard he is no more than a mere farmer. A pity really... seeing as she left with him after having only known him for a night."

Even when the afternoon had given way to evening, my cousins' words still lingered in my thoughts, and I could not help but continue to dwell on the notion of escaping the place of my imprisonment. However, I had my doubts as to whether it would be the right course of action, for should I run off, I could not return so easily. There was also the possibility that the man would not be as considerate as he had been in the garden if he found me stowing myself away on his ship.

There was very little else I could do, though... for I could already feel the noose tightening around my neck as I sat in front of my vanity, toying with my hair. With each passing day, I felt more and more frantic concerning my future.

My brother was growing all the more anxious to wed me off to some gentleman, it seemed, and so he had planned yet another celebration in the hopes of achieving that very goal with haste. Knowing all too well how determined he could be about such things... my days of being a free woman were coming to a swift end. However, what pained me most was the realization that his patience would certainly give way if I did not take a fancy to any of the suitors he presented to me that evening, and then I would find myself married off to whomever he chose for me.

My thoughts were soon interrupted by a knock at the door, however. I simply rose from my stool before smoothing out my new dress, bought solely for the occasion, but I nearly leapt out of it to hear the voice that came to me from the other side. "Miss Hurst, I apologize for the intrusion, but may I come in?"

For a moment, I simply froze. While I knew it was rude of me not to answer, it was almost as if my breath had hitched in my chest, making it difficult for me to breathe let alone _talk_. The voice that had spoken to me was gentle, perhaps even considered by some to be rather light and airy like that of a woman's, but no other like it could fill me with such feelings of dread. Regardless, I knew I could not refuse the man entry for long even if I desperately wished for him to simply leave me be.

"Please do come in, Vice Admiral," I welcomed him, pasting on what I hoped to be a warm smile on my tired face. When he stepped into the room, I caught his emerald gaze as it settled upon me, and my mind began to hum with apprehension. His appearance was not all that frightening though no less impressive, yet I could not help but shake in his presence. It was as if he gave off an aura of greatness... one to which my mere existence could not compare with.

He was neither tall nor short for a man, and as I have said, he had a wonderfully startling pair of rich, green eyes. Not surprisingly, he was dressed in his full naval uniform with powered wig and all the proper decorations of buttons, fringe, and tassels. I myself had never seen his true hair or its colour, but I had heard through rumors that it was long, blonde, and- by some accounts at least- soft as silk. If that was truly the case, perhaps I would have found myself more comfortable in his company, for it certainly would have softened his sharp features.

However, what troubled me the most was his way of speaking.

"Red suits you," he said simply, his voice seemingly gentle and possibly having some true fondness in it. Whether it was for me... well... I was rather doubtful. He may have sounded sincere, but I found I was suspicious of him from the start. He was too kind, too appreciative, and far too agreeable for my tastes. "Might I ask to be given the honor to dance with you this evening?"

"Is that why you chose to see me?" I asked quietly, my eyes flickering up to meet his. "Or could it be you only came because my brother sent you?" The man seemed to stiffen then, and as if revealing the truth of his reason for coming here was enough to encourage me to become all the more bold, I felt my confidence return by a few, strong strides. "Well, since it is clear you have no true interest in me, then allow me to assure you that Mr. Cameron will make more than a suitable enough partner for me this evening," I said to him with a genuine smile.

"Well, I see that we are in agreement in one sense," the man replied. "We certainly have no interest in one another, nor are we suited to each other's nature, it seems," he added as an afterthought.

"Mr. Miller... are you suggesting that you do not find me to be pleasant enough company for you?" I pressed, trying not to let the insult crawl under my skin.

He stayed quiet for a moment as he crossed the room, but it did not seem that he did so merely out of restlessness. His unusually delicate hands passed over every piece within reach, and it seemed as if his touch drained them of their soft colours and feminine charm. This notion only grew stronger when his fingers brushed against my music box. The man paused then, his gaze never parting from the precious object, and I could plainly see the envy laying just beneath the placid surface of his face.

"My brother gave it to me as a child," I explained, reluctantly coming to stand beside him.

"Yes, I am well aware of that," he replied sharply, narrowing his eyes as he said it. We stood in silence then, neither one of us completely certain of the other's thoughts, but just when the tension between us nearly became too much for me to bear, he turned on his heel to leave. "Forgive me again, Miss Hurst, but it would seem that you and I have nothing of further importance to discuss." I merely glanced over my shoulder, but he did not turn back to face me. "Should you have need me this evening, however, I shall be in company with the Admiral."

And with that, he simply left, but not before slamming the door behind him which caused the small treasure to bounce against the dresser. The force was just enough to jar open the box, and as the tinny music began to play, I was left to wonder just what had sent him off so violently.

--

"Gray... what do you know of the Vice Admiral?" I asked my companion as we continued to make our way across the dance floor. Like always, he had been a bit clumsy at first, but after I refreshed his memory concerning the proper steps, he had picked up his rhythm once again. It was something of a challenge for me to keep up with him, though, since his movements were more abrupt and forceful than my own. Even so, I could not help but grin like a fool to dance with him, for it was in these moments he let his stoic façade fall away to show his kind and gentle nature that lay beneath his rugged features.

However, upon hearing me mention the other man, his face had become rather grave, and his unease was only emphasized by an awkward misstep on his part. I had also noticed his gaze flicker towards the individual whom I had wished to discuss before his startling, light blue eyes fell on me again.

Well... _almost_ anyway being as he had the peculiar habit of looking slightly to the left of me whenever we spoke to one another, whether in the presence of others or in private.

"I canae say it's much," he admitted at last with a heavy sigh, picking up his steps at the beginning again. When I urged him to on with a gentle squeeze of his hand, a light brush of scarlet dashed across the bridge of his nose, but he continued without any further mishaps concerning his footwork. "All I know of 'im is that he's got a mind fer makin' war."

"So... he is a violent man?" I pressed. After all, I had not forgotten what cruelty he had shown to the gentleman I was dancing with as well as many others, for even if it had been under my brother's orders, there was no sense in the way in which the other had brutalized him.

"Not in so many words, Miss," Gray corrected me. "He be a fair man most of the time, but... Forgive meh fer sayin' so, but it's best that he kills fer us."

"What do you mean by that?" I inquired curiously just as the melody died away. He shifted uncomfortably before taking a step away from me, but when he went to speak again, the heavy hand of my brother fell upon his shoulder.

Though the imposing man said not a word to either of us, my escort for the evening fell silent all the same. He had gone as white as a sheet as well, and even I felt somewhat ashamed in the presence of my own family. I suppose the reason could have been that we were speaking of his closest associate, and yet I was certain I would have felt sullied all the same.

"Mr. Cameron... might I have a word with you?" My companion and I exchanged a glance, yet there was no question as to whether or not he would have council with the man. However, I must admit my heart sank to have him taken from me at that moment. After all, our conversation was one of great importance to me, and to have my my brother so carelessly interrupt us was an all but unforgivable act in and of itself.

And yet...

With a quick glance in either direction, I stole myself away from the crowd. Though I was still greatly troubled by the concerns I held for Gray and his well being, I could not help but feel relieved to be free once more, and upon stepping out into the cool night air, I found that at last I could truly breathe. This night, the moon was full, and so I could see all that lay before me from the humblest cobble stone to the grandest pillar. While I had seen all of this not so long before in the daylight, one had the feeling of being surrounded by magic when basking in the silver glow of the moon.

At that moment, as I tore off my shoes and danced in the garden, I was a mere child at play. No longer was I a woman with duties and obligations. No longer was I to answer to the whims of another that was not myself. I could spin about without a worry nor a care for anything else in the world, and for what felt to be the first time in my life, I laughed with joy. Not because I was expected to, but out of pure _joy._

I ran down the gentle slope of the first hill, my dress billowing out from behind me, and I could not help but giggle with glee to feel the dew beneath my feet. At last, I came to the bluff which overlooked the harbor, and it was only then that I came to a stop, my chest rising and falling with labored breaths after my reckless sprint.

It was then that I cast my eyes upward and into the velvety sky above, and I gazed in wonder at the stars overhead. Though I knew of the North Star and both the Ursa Major and Ursa Minor, I felt rather sad that I could not name or even recognize the others. However, this feeling passed soon enough as I began to create constellations of my own design in the way in which my brother and I had done so long ago.

Richard had been less imaginative than myself even as a child, however, and so I had always had a much easier time of playing such games. While he had tried once in vain to teach me the proper placement of the stars within the constellations, I had been far more entertained by my own stories. Often times I would interrupt him with a tale of my own fancy, but he never once complained.

"Popuri, what do you think you are doing?" My heart jumped as my brother's voice reached me, yet I smiled to see him all the same, a faint blush making its way across my delicate features. For a moment I dreamed that he was young again, but that moment was soon stolen away by his own words. "You should not be out here, especially not alone."

"Forgive me, dearest brother, but I'm afraid I let myself become lost," I apologized with as much sincerity as I could muster. "Did you have need of me?"

"Yes, indeed I do," he agreed before glancing down at my feet. "Where, pray tell, are your shoes?" It was all I could do not to laugh, but as soon as I felt his gaze become one of disapproval as opposed to mild curiosity, I bade myself to fetch them. When I returned, I was surprised to see my brother offer me his arm. I took it, of course, and with that, we began to make our way through the garden together as we had in our younger days. Days in which he was of a more gentle and sympathetic mind.

"I am truly sorry for you to have found me in such a state," I apologized again with a faint laugh. "As I'm sure you realize, it is not often I have time to myself."

"As it should be, dear sister," he replied cooly. "You are much too carefree."

"Richard..." I began with a heavy sigh. "My only fear is that you are much too serious." When he offered no reply, I chose to continue, yet I reminded myself to do so with caution as to not offend him in any way. "You sacrifice so much for me, and while I now you long to see me married, I feel I must remind you that you are unmarried as well."

"Though I thank you for your concern, it is no matter of great importance whether I should be married or not," he insisted, his voice unwavering. "While it is acceptable for a man such as myself to remain so, a woman is not to be left alone in such a way."

"You worry far too much for my well being," I argued. "I am more than happy as I am."

"Sister, I believe you do not understand," my brother sighed in frustration. "You say that you are happy, and while I am glad for you in that regard, I feel I must remind you that it is I who provide for your comfort. However, I cannot continue to do so as I have for so many years. As a father must give up his daughter, so must I give up you who are my sister."

"Then I should rather be thrown into the streets than be married off for your benefit," I replied coldly as I released myself from him. "And with that, I wish you good night... brother."

I gave the man no chance to convince me to feel otherwise as I fled to the manor house which I had run from not so long before. Though I knew what he said was true, my heart ached to have been spoken to so harshly by my own blood. While it was true that I may have become a burden to him, I would have hoped my own brother would have had more tact in saying as much. Had he not been the one to teach me to speak kindly to others even when they were not to my liking?

Just as the tears first came to my eyes, I caught sight of Gray at the end of the hall. Though his head was turned in such a way that he could not see me, I still smiled upon seeing him, for knew he would lend a tender ear to me and my plight. However, when I came upon him, his eyes were distant like my own.

"Gray?" I began quietly, my voice uncertain. "What has happened? What was it my brother said to you?" He did not reply, merely turning away once again, and it was in that moment that I felt my chest tighten. "Why is it you won't speak to me... What have I done for you to treat me in this way?"

"Mr. Cameron will no longer be in your service, I'm afraid." I spun about to find the Vice Admiral standing before me, his face stern as always, and the mere sight of the man was enough to cause my blood to run cold. "The Admiral felt you have become too head strong, and though he did not say as much to me or any other, I believe he felt that this man was to blame. A belief which I am inclined to agree is sound."

"That is utterly preposterous!" I hissed, my hands clenched into tight fists. "Gray has done nothing that would influence my behavior in such a way, and I am appalled by whatever logic would so much as attempt to prove otherwise."

"In any case..." the man continued. "I was appointed to keep you as my ward for the time being." Though I opened my mouth to speak, I found no words to describe what I felt then, and so I could only close it again. "As such, I do not believe it would be wise for you to hold company with Mr. Cameron at this, or preferably any, time."

"You cannot do this..." I breathed, my heart aching with every word that came from him. "I... I will no tolerate this!"

"Should you have any further grievances, you shall have to discuss them at length with the Admiral," he replied solemnly. Then, turning his attention to Gray, his voice became all the more stern, and upon hearing it, I could not help but feel a shiver run down my spine. "As for you, Mr. Cameron... you are dismissed. Return to your quarters immediately."

"Aye, sir." Without so much as a glance in my direction, my former companion made his leave, and it was only after the great door closed behind him that my heart truly fell to despair. Oh, how I wished I had not been so eager to escape him... and yet I knew that would have made no real difference as my brother would have dismissed him even in my presence.

"Shall I escort you to your chambers, Miss Hurst?" the man offered, gesturing for me to take his arm which I refused to accept.

"No, I do not believe you shall, Vice Admiral," I said rather simply as I threw back my head in smug defiance. Though the tears welled in my eyes and caused them to burn, I made my way down the hall and into my room without so allowing much as a single tear to slip down my cheek. My heart was heavy, but I would not permit anyone, especially not a man such as he, to cause me to weep. If nothing else, I would have my pride.

However, I would not be content with having pride alone, and so it was at that very moment that I began to plot a means of my own revenge. One that would certainly prove that I was more than capable of bending even the supposed iron will of Admiral Hurst and his Vice Admiral.

After all, if I was thought to be head strong, then so be it.


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

"Yeh be too kind-'earted, Kai... Kind-'earted an' dumb."

"Now don't be like that, love," I chided my companion. "I owe it to the man..."

"That be true enough, I s'pose," she agreed with a nod. "But 'is wife not be the same as 'im, yeh know..."

"And how do you suggest I go about paying him back then? Not like I can bring the man back from the dead." The woman sighed, shaking her head while she did so, but she said nothing which was a miracle in itself. "She's capable enough, I think."

"She be crazy. That's wha' she is." It was my turn to sigh then, but I had to admit she had a good point. After all, it wasn't just any woman that would pull a knife on a man twice her size- especially not one with a reputation like my own, and the look in her eye wasn't one of a person with a sound mind... though as much had been said about me at one point or another. "An' wha' is she tryin' to say 'bout me and decency? Ain't I a decent enough woman?"

"Not in that sense of the word, I'm afraid." When she cast me a nasty glare, I tried to explain myself further- preferably without putting my own life at risk. However, in that regard, I failed rather miserably. "What I mean to say, love, is... you don't quite fit the image of a fine lady."

"Is that so?"

Truth be told, I'd been more than ready to get clubbed in the head with the pommel of her sword, yet she only decided to sit on my lap. "Can' be mad 'bout wha's true, I s'pose," Claire chuckled. "I ain' a fine anyt'in', an' I knows it better than anyone."

"Aw, come on now, love..." I assured her with a kiss. "You be better than the lot of 'em put together." She laughed then, clapping me on the back, and stood right again- much to my own disappointment. "Where you going now?" I asked pitifully. "We were just starting up something mighty fine right there."

"I told yeh I wasn' a fine anyt'in'," she chuckled. "Best be gettin' our clothes back on in any case... Wouldn' yeh say, Cap'n?"

"You know, they say that the only way a woman can travel aboard a vessel is without clothing, or she'll anger the sea herself," I replied with a wink. Claire laughed again, throwing her head back as she did so, but this time she hesitated for a moment as if she was actually thinking over what I'd said. "You probably wouldn't mind a bit, would you?"

"No' at all. A fine lady migh', though."

We shared a laugh before dressing ourselves and headed for the deck, but once there, we found the place was in something of a state of mischief. However, it took me a moment to figure out what all the commotion was about as the two ladies insisted on talking over one another.

"Git off o' 'er!"

"You get off _me,_ Ann!"

"Not till yeh leave the poor gal alone, Nat, I won't. She ain't done nothin' wrong!"

"Like telling me what's what is nothing. She has no right to be here if you ask me. This isn't a place for spoiled little girls!"

"Mind tellin' meh how yer any diff'rent?"

"Hey! What's this all about?"

The young women jumped at the sound of my voice just as I came to stand beside them, but I remained firm. After all, I couldn't have them walking all over me on my own ship. However, Claire seemed to feel it was her place, not mine, to get a hold on things.

"Both of yehs be squawkin' 'bout 'ere like two gulls, an' neither of yehs got a damn clue what'cha e'en be squawkin' 'bout in the first place. Now yehs best be tellin' meh what's what afore I bust both of yer heads fer this 'ere mutiny on my cap'n's boat."

How those girls even managed to understand a word of it, I would never be able to tell, but they did as they were told and kept quiet. If I wasn't feel so put out, I probably would've laughed. As it was, though, I could only stand there and try to look like I was needed. However, that was before our new companion decided to make herself known as well.

"If I'm not mistaken, they were discussing me and my presence aboard your ship."

"So it be the Widow Lourne who is to blame fer this, is it?" my companion muttered bitterly under her breath. "Yeh out not be 'ere if yer gonna be causin' hate and discontent 'bout this place."

"Well then, perhaps you should take your leave of this ship as well," Chelsea replied cooly, "for it seems to me that you are just as incorrigible as your crew here."

"What did you say? I couldn't quite _hear_ yeh... You have to speak up- unless you're wantin' to keep that tongue of yours, that is."

At that point I was inclined to intervene and step between them before anyone decided to draw blood. The fact that her saber was resting just under my chin told me I hadn't done it a moment too son, either- much to even her surprise.

"Now, love..." I began softly, lowering the edge of her blade. "Don't you think we've had enough of that?" Claire only stared wide-eyed for a moment before she gave me a nod and sheathed her sword. Satisfied, I quickly turned my attention to the other two who had tried to slip off to the side. "And as for you lot, I suggest you be getting back to your posts." It was only after seeing them make their way below deck before I finally brought my attention to our guest. However, she wasn't going to make things any easier for me it seemed. "Mrs. Lourne, I-"

"Chelsea will do well enough, Mr. Viento."

"That be Cap'n to _you."_

"Very well, Chelsea it is," I agreed with a sigh before giving my companion a stern look. "Now that that's out of the way... Why don't you and I have a little chat, hmm?" Then casting a glance in my associate's direction, I added, "Alone, that is. If you don't mind."

"As long as you can keep your hands to yourself, I don't believe that would be any trouble at all," the woman replied. I only grinned and, with a sweep of my arm, motioned for her to join me in my quarters. However, as she passed me by, I couldn't help but tease her a bit.

"I'll do my best, love, but I'm afraid I can't make any promises." She cast me a heated glare, and it was all I could do not to laugh at her flustered expression. To her credit, though, she didn't say a word until we were below deck, but once there, she still let me know just what was on her mind. And hell hath no fury like the woman standing before me right then.

"You are not to call me that," she warned, her stormy gaze never parting from me. Though I raised a brow at first, she was quick to explain herself to me, and she was sure to make herself perfectly clear as well. "I will _not_ tolerate being addressed by the same title as that woman."

Ah, so that was the problem...

"She is absolutely horrid. No better than a bar wrench, and yet you all seem more than happy to let her galavant about this ship as if it were her own! And _you,_ sir..." she said as she aimed a long finger at my heart, "are by far the most deplorable captain- pirate or otherwise- that I have ever had the displeasure of meeting."

"Why do you think she acts as my quartermaster?" I replied with a chuckle. "She has her faults, I'll admit, but I haven't met a soul who hasn't. And that includes you, I'm afraid."

Chelsea frowned, with deep creases forming on her troubled brow, but after a time, her expression changed to that of a cruel sneer as she spoke. "That scar of yours... I suppose you earned it with that loose tongue you seem so fond of flapping about?"

"Don't mistake me," I began, my voice low as I traced the jagged white blaze. I knew it well enough, of course, being as it ran from just below my right ear to my shoulder, but I glared at her all the same. "But if you be planning on staying on this ship for long... I suggest you keep to your own business about such things." Her lips quivered as if she were at the ready to call the matter into further question, but she stayed quiet, only giving me a weak nod in understanding.

"What was it you wanted to speak to me about then?" she asked. "I doubt you have any true interest in me or my opinions, so come out with it, will you?"

"Yes, yes," I agreed, chuckling to myself. "I only wanted to ask you if you knew a man by the name of Takakura?" A blank stare was her only answer, but I hadn't really expected much different. After all, knowing Will, he wouldn't have breathed a word of his associates or the business itself to her. "He's the man we're after at the a moment."

"And why is that?"

"Because he, like my associate, was a quartermaster. Worked alongside your husband for the last few years, I believe." Chelsea seemed to think on this for a moment, and at last, she gave me a nod for me to continue. "I only met the man once, but I have never known one more loyal to his captain- whether it be William or any other."

"So how is it he is still alive?" the woman asked, lifting her chin ever so slightly. "Would not a loyal crew hang alongside their captain?"

"Only if they were present for his capture," I explained with a heavy sigh, leaning against the hull. "Your husband gave up _the Dove_ and its crew long before he was taken to the gallows. They are still wanted men, however, and so it may take some time to find them."

"You know all this, and yet you still claim you don't know who killed my husband. Don't you find that a bit odd, Mr. Viento?" I only smiled. "Fine then. If you won't give me a decent answer, then I suppose I can ask you another question. Perhaps this one will be more suitable to your taste?"

"Perhaps," I agreed, offering her a toothy grin. "You never can tell."

"No, I suppose you can't. Not with a man like you." She took a deep breath as if preparing herself for whatever ill my come of her question, and once she had done so, she appeared to have relaxed- if only slightly. However, it was just enough that she could go ahead and ask. "How is it you came to meet William? If you'll forgive me for saying so... I don't believe he ever mentioned you, but it seems to me that you knew him far better than I could ever have hoped to."

My face softened then, my eyes becoming distant, but I remained quiet as I was unsure of what to say at the moment. After all, I couldn't very well tell her the truth of our meeting... Not when she was so desperate to find the man responsible for her husband's death.

"It was at a pub in Port Royal," I explained, my voice grace and solemn. "He wasn't a captain at that time, though... just an ordinary sailor. I'm afraid that's all there is to it."

"You're lying," she deadpanned. "There's much more to it than that, and you know it better than anyone."

Well... she certainly had me there. She had me, and so I knew there was nothing I could do or say to convince her otherwise. However, I couldn't bring myself to admit to anything more. Not at that moment anyway... Not when there was so much at stake, including her and myself.

"That's all I have to give you," I said at last, my heart still heavy with guilt. Although I expected for her to throw herself into another fit, the woman only turned and made her way out. Once she was out of sight, I could only sigh and wonder how I came to be at that very place and time. After all, I wasn't going to stop her when there was nothing more to say.

"You really ought not to leave yer door open," Claire chided me as she stepped into the room. "It's bad enough yeh made the poor girl cry wit'out the whole ship knowin' it."

"Maybe it wouldn't be such a problem if you keep it to yourself," I offered. "Of course, it might serve us better if you'd stop with eavesdropping all together." My companion may have scowled, her face becoming flushed a lovely shade of red, but she didn't bother to argue with me. Most likely because she knew it was true. "Don't worry about it none, love. I know you didn't mean any harm by it."

"Why would I?" she replied with a shrug. "I was jus' 'ere to make sure she didn' try to cut yeh again."

"She's a good girl."

"Ne'er said that she wasn't," Claire assured me with a grin. "Jus' said she was crazy is all." I only rolled my eyes, but it was still enough to make her laugh. "But, yeah, she's a good one all right... _Too_ good if yeh ask me."

"You want to tell me something, I take it?"

"Jus' that I t'ink we better jus' leave well enough alone," she explained, leaning up against the open doorway. "Will's dead, and there ain't no way to change it. No sense in bringin' the rest of 'em to the gallows... Not to mention us."

"Nothing will happen to us," I assured her. "We'll make out just fine."

"And wha' 'bout that lot?" she challenged, raising a brow. I said nothing at first, my mind filled with other thoughts, but she took it to mean the worst. "They ain't gonna be fine, Kai, and yeh know it better than anyone. So then... yeh mind tellin' meh why yer willin' to 'ave 'em all killed for that woman?"

"Because those men are good as dead as it is," I replied, turning away from her steady gaze. "They don't have a lot of time left before they're found..."

"So yer jus' gonna 'ave 'em die like that?"

"It's not like I want them dead, Claire!" Her gaze was steady, but just by the way she bit her lip, I knew I'd put her on edge with my outburst. Of course, as I'd said, it was times very few and far between that I actually let my temper get the best of me. Unless I was under heavy strain, of course... which I was certain no one could argue was the case at that very moment. With a sigh, I began again, "All I'm saying is those men are probably more than willing to make one last go of it before they die. Besides, it's their decision to make... not mine."

Claire said nothing to my claim, her eyes still filled with doubt, and so I left it at that. After all, I knew the situation was more than a bit hopeless. Even if Takakura was was where I thought he'd be, there was no telling where the others might have stowed themselves away, or even whether those that we did find would be willing to join up on a mission such as this. And then to try and overtake an entire port with such a crew?

Suicide was what it was.

"Well, I guess there's nothin' doin' if they be dumb enough to sign up fer this mess," my companion sighed at last. Then she shook her head and whispered, "I jus' don' like it is all... Such a waste. A waste... tha's wha' it is."

"I know..." I rested my head against the hull, listening to the gentle lapping of the sea against the ship itself. It was such a beautiful sound... and yet even on the ocean itself, I rarely ever took the time to hear it. Even as I lay my head beside it, my thoughts remained as haunting echoes in the back of my mind. "I keep asking myself why I'm even doing this..." I admitted, more to myself than to my companion, "and I still don't have an answer."

"Yeh 'ave it," Claire muttered, narrowing her eyes at me and folding her arms across her meager chest. "Yeh jus' ain' willin' to admit to it."

"This has nothing to do with him."

"Like hell," she spat back. "Yeh know damn well that's what all this shit is about. You and your bloody grudge are gonna have those men killed, and for what? Just so you can hold yer head high that you pulled one over on 'im! That's all it is... _isn't it?"_

"That's enough..." I sighed as I righted myself and made my way for the door. "I'll go and give the word to head for Belém, so be sure the rest of the girls hear of it," I ordered, my words sure and strong in their conviction. Claire hesitated for a moment as if she were thinking of arguing with me further on the matter, but after a time, she gave me a firm nod. Whether it was in understanding or true acceptance, though, I couldn't rightly say. The only thing she had to offer me was a reply that was just as cryptic as the gesture that came before it.

"Aye, Cap'n... Belém it is."

--

**Author's Note:** I've tried to do as much research as possible for this story, so I'm hoping that my geography isn't too far off and that these ports actually had such names in the 18th century. If anyone finds any mistakes, though, feel free to tell me!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

I gritted my teeth, waiting for the next blow to be dealt to me. There was no way I would let myself cry out, though. I'd rather pass out first before I ever let him have that satisfaction. Knowing that arrogant ass, if I went under now, it'd be the worst thing I could do to him. Or at least to his pride.

"You impress me, Mr. Cameron." I tried not to laugh at that, but as soon as he heard the bitter chuckle that rose up from my throat, I felt the leather cut into me once again. I stopped... but he still couldn't see the damn smirk on my face. This? This was nothing. "A man like you... Tell me. Can a man like you feel pain?"

"I can feel it," I assured him. "I just donae like yeh to know it."

"Well, that makes things a lot more..." I braced myself for him to strike me again, but while I heard a sharp crack, I didn't feel a damn thing. That came soon enough, though... just when I let down my guard. That time I had to bite my tongue. "Interesting. Does it not?"

"Glad yeh think so," I muttered, my hands still on the wall and my back turned to the man. I didn't have to see him to know he was wearing that sick grin of his, but I didn't expect much else out of him. After all, I knew exactly what kind of man he was just as well as he did. "But I ought to be headin' back to my post... if yeh be done playin' wit' meh, that is."

I waited for him to strike me again for being such an ass towards him, a man of honor and discipline- in his mind at least, but instead there was only an unnerving silence. After a time, I could hear was the sound of his heavy soles making their way across the hardwood floor, slowly closing the distance between us with each deliberate step. I tensed. I knew he wasn't the type to take kindly to a sharp word, and yet what worried me was the fact that I still had no way of knowing what he might do. It wasn't as if he was ever spoken to in such a way by any of his men...

Especially not ones who risked having a noose tied around their necks.

It was all I could do not to flinch as his hand fell on my shoulder, but at the time, I could only think was how damn small and even _gentle_ it was. His voice, too, seemed to be the same way as he spoke to me then, and while his words were anything but threatening, the tone which he used still sent a haunting chill through my tattered body.

"Mr. Cameron... you are dismissed."

--

My mind was numb as I staggered out the door, but whether it was because of the man himself or what he had done... I couldn't really say. All I knew was that I couldn't think and my back was throbbing with a dull ache. Not to mention I could feel the blood dripping down along my spine and soaking into my shirt. Worse had happened in my life, making it a wonder that I had lived so long in the first place.

"No son of a bitch is gonna hear me beg..." I muttered to myself as I slumped against the wall. Closing my eyes, I leaned heavily on my shoulder for support and spat on the ground. It didn't matter to me if it was on the floor of the man I had served for so damn long.

"Gray, is that you?" I felt my body tense again, but when I did, the pain that shot through my back was too much, too soon. I only flinched, barely even a twitch, but my face warmed all the same. I didn't have a chance to say a word, though, before I found myself being spun on my heel and looking back to where I'd only just come, and all it took was a gasp from behind me to know I'd been found out. "My god... what on earth happened to you?"

"What the hell does it look like, womon?" I hadn't meant to snap at her being as I knew she hadn't meant any harm in saying it... but I still felt it was one of her less sensible moments. After all, when a person of her wit saw an injury like that, I had to think they would still remember what the hell it looked like. "Miss Hurst, I-"

"I accept your apology, and now you will allow me to tend to those wounds." While she didn't hesitate to take my arm and sweep me along with her, I had to wonder as to why she was looking about so frantically. Her bright eyes danced from side to side as we jogged down the hall at a frenzied pace, but she was unusually quiet. It was only after I found myself being led into her room that she finally spoke, and even then I couldn't make sense of what she was saying to me.

"Thank heavens I happened to find you when I did," she began as she fanned herself with her hand. "The Lord only knows if anyone happened to see us... I may never have been able to see you again." She was quiet then as she studied me, and then, without warning, she threw her arms around me and buried her face into my chest.

"Oh, how I missed you, Gray!" she sobbed, her voice shaking. "I never knew how lonely it is here without you, and the Vice Admiral, he... Oh God, just look what that horrible man has done to you now!" Yet again, the small woman wretched me in another direction. This time, though, she also forced me to turn my head back to see myself in her mirror. "Look at what he's done!"

I did look, and when I did... all I could see was red. The blood that I'd felt soaking through the back of my shirt had now stained it, leaving long blurry lines in the starch white fabric. The worst of it was across my shoulders, though, where the cuts were so close together that they flooded into one another. At first, the room seemed to fade around the edges and lose its color, and then...

I saw only black.

--

"Will that be all, Miss Hurst?"

"I believe so... but if I have further need of you, I will be sure to send you my summons."

"Very well, Miss. I shall be going now."

"Be sure not to speak of this, Gina. Not to anyone." I lay still until I was certain that I had heard the door softly close behind whoever had decided to come into the room, but although I hadn't so much as tried to move a single finger, it seemed that my companion was more than aware that I'd finally come to. "You may speak to me if you wish, Gray... or perhaps I should ask if you are even able."

"Dammit, womon, I ainae a cripple yet..." I paused. "And if I were, donae yeh think I could still talk to yehs?" I had tried not to sound bitter towards her, but it was hard doing given my irritable nature. After all, she only said as much because she cared, and while I wasn't accustomed to it, I was somewhat thankful for what she'd done for me. "An' I donae wont any of those pityin' looks of yers fer this, either."

"Fair enough," she agreed. "That is, of course, if you explain to me what you possible could have done to deserve such a punishment."

"It ainae that bad," I insisted, lifting myself up just to prove it to her. It was then that I opened my eyes, and I first realized that I had been laying in the woman's bed. Being as I was less than my usual myself, I leapt back. However, I didn't even have a chance to snap at her for putting me there before she gave out a shriek of surprise.

"Gray, please cover yourself!"

I glanced down to find she'd somehow managed to undress me, and though my face was hot as I snatched up my trousers, I still forced out a chuckle to see her hiding behind her hands. "Were it that much of a bother the first time yeh seen meh?"

"I saw nothing," she assured me. "Gina was the one to see to disrobing you, not I." While she sounded sure enough of herself at first, her voice soon became nothing more than a whisper as she turned to look away altogether. "I did not know a man look as such before..."

"Ainae that a cryin' shame."

"You are so terrible at times, Mr. Cameron." She sounded annoyed at first, but soon enough I heard her laugh, her embarrassment suddenly nothing more than a memory. Once again, her tone was quick to change to one that was much more serious. "We would not have undressed you as such if I had not seen the blood had run down your legs." She paused. "May I ask again what you had done for such a severe punishment? After all, I have never known anyone who would strike a man in such a way."

"I donae really know," I sighed with a shrug. "He sure as hell didnae tell me."

She was quite for a while then, her eyes becoming distant, and when she continued to stare off into the far corner of the room without a word, I decided it was time for me to leave. I hadn't forgotten the order that I was given not to see her, and while I might not have liked it any more than she did, I knew all too well what kind of risk we were taking, what with me being alone with her in such a place. What I didn't know was how fast Gina could talk, and that was more than enough of a reason for me to go.

Like always, though, the woman wasn't about to let me leave her on my own terms.

"Gray, is it possible for a single man to operate a vessel?"

"Depends on the ship, I guess." She nodded slowly at first, and then, lifting her gaze to meet mine, she smiled. All I could do was sigh and wonder just what was on her mind. Knowing her as well as I did, I knew it was nothing good, at least not for me, but there was no stopping her from sharing her thoughts. "What were yeh thinkin' of doin' if yeh donae mind me askin'?"

"I plan to escape from this place," she replied, her eyes shining up at me. I hesitated as she took a step towards me, but just before she brought her hand to my cheek, I caught it in my own. My hand easily swallowed hers, but she didn't try to pull away. She only stepped closer. "And I want to have you with me when I do."

"There ainae no way."

"But there _is_ a way," she insisted, her steady gaze never wavering. "I know for a fact that you are the finest seaman in the entire crew- far better than even my brother, the Admiral. All the men know it as well as I... which I believe is why you were chosen to be my charge." She took a deep breath then as she finally pulled away, but she remained firm. "You are a threat to them. Not because of your heritage, but because-"

"A man canae take a ship like that by himself."

"What of Blue then?" I just stared. "I know you never speak to him, at least not directly, but we saw him the other day... when we were at the docks. Do you remember?" I nodded that I did, but I had a good reason to.

Even if I didn't want to admit to it.

"How do you know him?" she pressed, taking a gentle hold of my arm. "I do not believe you ever mentioned him to me..."

"Miss Hurst, I only knew 'im cause he was on the same ship as me," I explained, my voice solemn. I didn't have to say anything more for her to understand, and with that, I let the matter go. It was then that her eyes faded and she withdrew from me, for it seemed that even she realized just how hopeless our situation was.

"So it really is impossible then..." She sighed as she sat down on her bed, but she still forced herself to smile which was painful in itself. At least for me. "You may go now... if you wish." Though she had tried to sincere in saying so, I could tell it was the last thing she wanted me to do. Even if she wanted to escape, she was more afraid to let me go. "Mr. Cameron... _Gray,_ I... I really did miss you, you know."

Glancing back at her, I saw in her gentle features how deeply she meant it. She continued to smile, but her eyes were glossed over with tears. Ones that I could tell she was doing her best to hold back. And so... while I wasn't sure it would mean anything for her to hear it, I said it all the same.

"I know."

--

**Author's Note:** Alright, I'll admit it, I do _not_ like this chapter. At all. I thought that after a week of trying to rework it (hence the lack of an update last week), I might have been able to make it somewhat worthy of being posted, but it still doesn't work. The only part I _do_ like is the first, and even that only seems like half of what it should be. Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated.

Oh, and even though it was over two weeks ago, I hope you all had a fun _Talk Like a Pirate_ day!


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

_"Where are you from... If you do not mind me asking, that is."_

_"Perhaps you should ask that of me first before you find yourself asking of such things."_

_"I suppose that would be best... However, I must say that y__ou are very guarded for a woman. Is there any reason for that?"_

_"At times such as these, I believe it's often better to say little than one's entire life story. Of course, it seems to me you are rather fond of speaking, and yet it also seems that you have very little to speak about."_

"Ma'am, are you alright?" I blinked, the face of a young man coming into view, and though I knew he meant no harm, I scowled all the same. His face flushed, causing his freckled cheeks to redden a share or so darker than even his hair, and though he held my gaze for a time, his blue eyes soon darted off in another direction. He was young yet as I noticed before, and yet it was still no excuse for his interrupting my thoughts without reason. "Sorry if I startled you..." he apologized, bowing his head slightly.

"Is there something you need, Mr. Schmitt?" I asked, my voice stern. "I do not believe I summoned for you to be here.""

"Ah... that is..." I raised a brow to see the boy shift his feet, but after a deep breath, he began again. "The captain of the _Encantador de Soltera_ would like to speak with you," he explained. "Of course, he understands if you wish to meet here... May I ask as to why?"

"You are not here to ask questions, Mr. Schmitt," I reminded him. "Give Mr. Viento my assurances that I am perfectly capable of seeing him whether it be on his or any other ship. I do not approve of being coddled as I am not a child nor do I have any desire to be treated as one."

With that the young man bowed again and took his leave, and judging by the hurried way in which he did so, I could tell he felt his escape came not a moment too soon for his liking. Not that I could truly blame him, for my patience had been rather short as of late... However, my reasons were justified as there had been very little time for me to find some sense of peace before I would find myself once again thrown into some course of action.

First and foremost was my appointment as captain of _the_ _Dove_.

She was a beautiful ship, really, although I suppose I should have expected as much from anything that had belonged to William. He always did have a fancy for that which was pleasurable to the eye- one of his greatest faults in my own opinion- and his means of business was certainly no exception.

Her sides were clean, a brilliant white that reflected the waters below, and her railings polished with as much care as her decks. Her sails, too, were crisp and not a tear was to be found on them as far as I could see, and even the stitching that held them together was of the very best quality. To be honest, upon first seeing the fine vessel, I had expected to find solid gold on every door and fixture, and though that was but a fool's dream, the brass that stood in its place still shown to perfection.

To think she was now mine...

I shook my head at the thought. _Dove_ could never belong to me, for even after his death, she still belonged to William's memory the same as I did. We were not our own, nor would we ever be. We could only rely on one another to right what had been wronged though never of us could do nearly enough.

After all, there was no means for us to bring the man back from the dead.

"To think that he is gone..." I whispered to myself. "Had I only known... Had I only known, perhaps I would have found a way in which to save you."

"Even if you had known, I don't think there was much for you to do in the way of saving him," a smooth voice replied, nearly causing me to jump with alarm. "My apologies... It seems I've frightened you, love."

"And it also seems that you have forgotten that I do not wish to be spoken to in that manner, Mr. Viento," I reminded him. The man only grinned, but if the gleam in his eye was any indication, then I could be sure he would make a point to forget it by the next time we met. A time which I hoped would be none too soon. "How is it that you came upon this ship then? I do not recall giving the order to allow you aboard."

"You needn't take any of this too seriously, Lourne."

"Mr. Viento." Though the way in which I spoke was sharp, his gaze did not waver as I said his name. He merely blinked, and had I known him better, I would have suspected he thought to smile just to irritate me further. "I will not tolerate you using my husband's name in such a casual manner. You will respect that name, or I shall see to it myself that you shall be severely reprimanded for it."

"You really should be more careful with that temper of yours," he warned though he continue to wear a well meaning smile. "It might get you in trouble one day, and then your husband's name will have no way of protecting you."

"I have no temper."

He laughed then, lacking any sort of tact or common courtesy, yet when he realize that he did so alone, he stopped. "Forgive me, lo... Chelsea. I only laugh because you remind me of someone else I happen to know."

"What business do you have with me?" I demanded, having suspected who he meant but not daring to ask. "If you only wish to aggravate me, I shall have to ask you to leave. I do not have the time nor the patience to deal with such nonsense."

"There is no nonsense here..." he assured me. "Only a broken woman and a man who wishes to see her fixed." I glared up at him, my eyes narrowing as I dared him to speak any further on the matter, but he paid me no mind. "I'm not afraid that is what you are," he continued, "and I can only hope you'll believe me when I tell you just how troubled I am to see you like this... Do you know why Will was hung?"

"Because he had been wrongly accused," I replied without hesitation. "You of all people should know that, Mr. Viento... for it was in your place that my husband died at the gallows."

"I can assure you that I-"

"Do not try to deny it!" I shrieked, taking a firm hold of the man's collar. "You were the one they were after, not William. It never should have been William... but because he stayed his tongue for you, he was hanged of as a guilty man for a crime he did not commit. He saved you, and yet God help me, I know not why!"

"Sabes... You know nothing!" My heart leapt to hear him speak to me so harshly to me, yet though I could not understand him fully, I still became quiet. Even so, I would not allow myself to even think of apologizing to the likes of him, for my accusations were just. I knew the rumors, and yet more so than that, I knew my husband. I knew William. "Tell me again. What were the charges against him then?"

"He was hung on the charges of piracy." I wanted to spit at the mere suggestion of the word, but though I knew he would not scold me for it, I would not allow myself to show any sign of indecency to this man. He was disgusting enough for the both of us without any crude behavior on my own part. "He was no pirate... He was a merchant. A victim of the very crime of which he was accused."

"Do you say this simply because you feel he was truly wronged, or is it because he never told you the truth?" My blood ran cold at the mere suggestion, yet he continued on as if speaking of the weather or some other idle means of conversation. "Then again, perhaps you knew all along he was guilty and only wanted to convince yourself otherwise?"

"William was an honest man..." I whispered, turning away from the man to calm myself. "It is true that he never... but I refuse to believe he would become anything of that sort. You cannot have me believe otherwise, Mr. Viento."

A man without compassion or morals... a common thief...

"There are other ways to become a pirate," Kai reminded me, his hand resting upon my shoulder. I anticipated for him to have me look at him, yet when I brushed his hand aside, he did nothing. "England offers much to a man willing to steal from her enemy," he continued to explain, his voice soft and kind. "Even I could be pardoned if I agreed to work under the king's name."

"What is that you are implying, Mr. Viento?" I glanced back at him only to find he wore no expression on his face. His eyes were dead, a brown as dull as mud, and his features unusually solemn. However, though he appeared to be serious enough and perhaps even sincere, I could not bring myself to believe him. "What was his crime then?"

_Could it have been against the crown itself?_

"His only crime was in doing his job," the man replied with a heavy sigh. "While it's true he knew of me, we met but twice, and I under false pretenses. If this was why he was hung, then I suppose I am the one to blame, but as he only knew of me as Kingsley, I doubt his accusers knew anything about our acquaintance."

I was numb as he spoke of this, having heard so much in so very little words. However, once I came to understand his meaning, I could feel the anger within me begin to rise.

"Do you mean to tell me he was hung by his own men?" I demanded. "If he was committing these acts under the will of the king, surely they would be more than aware of his trade and to what ends it would meet..." The other said nothing, leaving me to wonder all the more as to what may have happened. "Did he attack another British ship by chance?"

"Not that I know of," he assured me. "May I offer yet another suggestion?" When I merely nodded, he came close to me once gain to whisper in my ear as he had at the inn. His breath was hot on my neck, yet I shivered to have him so near to me. How I hated him... and yet I had no choice but to heed his word. After all, he was the only one to offer me much of anything in the way of answers. Queer though they may have been. "Could it be that he was hung out of fear?"

"Fear of what, pray tell?"

"Power," was the reply. "What greater fear would a navy as mighty as the British Empire have than a man with such wit and cunning? Especially one who can fool even his own wife into thinking him an honest fellow..."

"He did no such thing," I muttered, more to myself than the other. After all, I had never thought to ask him what business he attended to in the harbors or out to sea, so he could hardly be blamed for my not knowing. "But why fear a man with only one ship to his name?" I asked. "Surely there are others that would serve to be more than a formidable threat..."

"Aye, but it is better to strike before your enemy becomes an equal," he reminded me. "Admiral Hurst is no fool... Of that we can both be sure."

"What was done was nothing but pure cowardliness!" I wretched myself away from the pirate then, my eyes and heart set aflame by his words. "Tell me, Mr. Viento. In this why you procured this ship for me and the men upon it? Who are they, and how is it that they are all a part of this?"

"They all served under Captain William Lourne," he replied with a grin. "Isn't it strange how you know of the ship but not of the men who run it?" he pressed. "Don't you also find it odd that you weren't introduced to a singe man in his crew?"

"You speak as though you feel my husband wronged me."

"I said nothing of the sort," he assured me, the wry smile still making itself known. "Perhaps the truth is _you_ are the one to feel as though he did... but I suppose it isn't my place to judge. After all, I'm not the sort of man who would understand these things especially when it comes to the likes of marriage."

He said nothing more to me before taking a bow and turning on his heel, yet when he left me in my cabin once again, I could not help but feel a chill run through me. It was as if the warmth of the room had been drawn out with his leaving, and though I tried to convince myself it was anything but the truth, I knew it was the very same feeling I had once before. The day when I had been told that William had passed...

The memory was fresh in my mind as I sat myself down in the captain's chair. It had been deep in the night when the message was brought to me, and though my slumber had not been restful for some time, the cry of the messenger was enough to wake not only myself but the servants as well. However, by some stroke of misfortune, it was I that answered the door.

The young man was the same that come to give word of Kai's arrival, yet at the time I only knew him to be the local boy of the name of Hugh. I knew nothing of his family or their trade and even less of himself, but I could scarcely find the words to ask him his reasons for being there before he explained what had happened. What pained me the most was not only that my husband had died, however. It was that he had passed away nearly a fortnight before that caused the ache in my chest.

The knowledge that he died alone with no last comfort. No lingering gaze of the one who loved him as no other could... with only the sound of a trap door and the tightening of the rope before-

I shut away the thought as quickly and securely as I could, but it was far too late. The wound had been reopened and left raw and ugly once again, yet there was a new pain which caused my very flesh to burn. Perhaps it had been the truth that had been revealed to me, or perhaps it was the realization that I had known the truth all along... The only thing I knew for certain was that I had been betrayed.

By both my husband and by the country he had served under.

I stood, hands shaking as my bitterness coursed throughout me and my frail body, yet though my strides were strong and sure as I approached the door and made my way up to the top most deck, I was also afraid. After all, if I chose to follow this path, there would be no means for me to turn back. I would have to sacrifice all that I had, perhaps even that which was not my own, and in order to do so, I would have to become something that could reach beyond my own limits.

Revenge... That was what Kai had offered me when he gave me this ship and its crew, and that would be what I would have. The only question was how to grasp it for myself.

"So have you decided then?" I recoiled back, my nails digging into the walls that led up the stairs, yet I soon found a hand held out for me. The man who offered it to me was still smiling though it was plain to see that there was a sadness in his eyes as he reached out to me. "If you chart this course... I can assure you there will be no chance for regrets. You may very well face the same fate as your late husband," he warned, lifting me up over the final stair. "Are you willing to risk so much for so little? After all, William is now dead, and there will be no changing that."

My gaze was steady as the men brought me alongside him in the light of the day, the sun bearing down upon us while the breeze brushed against the sails. He showed no expression, yet I saw the pity for me that lingered still in his eyes. However, it did little to move me, for I owned him nothing in return for what he had done.

"The only wish that I have, Mr. Viento, is to take the life of the man who betrayed my husband," I replied, my voice grave and unwavering as I spoke. "As for my life... that was given the very day I agreed to become Mrs. Lourne, and now that William is dead, I have no objection to my fate."

Not if it could bring me to his side once more...

--

**Author's Note:** Because of my class schedule this semester, updates will now be posted on Thursdays as opposed to Wednesdays, but there should be no reasons for me to miss another update. Thank you all for being so patient~


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

How is it that a man loses himself to that which is known as madness? Is it caused by what he has or is it what he desires? Does he recognize that he is mad, but if so, would that recognition make him sane? Can one man's madness even bring about the sanity of others? To all of these things, there can be no answers, for one can only think oneself in circles until he becomes mad from questioning his own madness.

And yet upon that evening I found myself pacing the floor of my study with my brow troubled in having such thoughts. I often did this as my mind was burdened with so many necessary things, yet never before had I felt so anxious as if to believe that whatever my enemy, they would come for me as soon as I allowed myself to sleep. Not only this troubled me, however, for though I had not thought of the man in quite some time, his face seemed to haunt me each time I closed my eyes. Even to blink caused me to see him, and so I could find no peace.

Kai Viento... the Woman's Keeper... the Bastard of Spain.

Yes, even in the eyes of his own countrymen, he was a man of scorn, and had it not been the fluidity with which he spoke the language, they may have been blessed to rid themselves of him forever. After all, he flew no Spanish flags unless it was the best means to gain his plunder, and even then, he would do the same with the colors of England, France, and Portugal. It was one of the myriad of ways he had eluded capture for so long as, aside from such flags, the _Encantador de Soltera_ looked the same as any merchant's vessel.

Closing my eyes once again, I saw him. He was grinning, just as he had always done, but though I knew it well enough, it seemed to me that there was much more cruelness in it than I remembered. Almost as if he could be scheming something. The only question was just want he may be plotting...

"Lord Admiral, may I come in?" I glanced back at the opened door, my eyes straining in the light of the flickering candles, and it was then that I found enough reassurance to offer the man a smile. "Forgive me, sir. I did not me to intrude upon you I would hope?"

"You are more than welcome here, Vice Admiral," I assured him, "but let us refrain from speaking so formally to one another. Though we are to be on duty at all times, I would hate to think that we are nothing but fellows in arms." My companion said nothing in return, but merely nodded while I went about setting myself by the fire. I beckoned him to join me, and though he hesitated for a moment, he came soon enough. However, I could get help but observe the grave way in which his face appeared to me. "What is it you have come to tell me then?"

"I fear we are being hunted, Richard," he warned, his voice grave. "The men are as restless as we, and though I am not a superstitious man by any means as you yourself are well aware, the wind seems to bode with an ill will towards us." He leaned forward then, his eyes piercing in their intensity, and so I continued to listen as intently as I could manage while bringing myself even closer so as to hear him more clearly.

"The Woman's Keeper is looming just beyond the horizon... I am sure of it. Word has just come that yet another two merchant vessels have fallen in the past month. Both were left unscathed and their men aboard unharmed, yet there was not so much as a drink or a biscuit to be had."

"And what of their cargo?"

"Tobacco," he replied, "and yet not a crate had gone amiss. Is that not a mysterious thing? To board a ship and only plunder her of her bare necessities?" I had to admit it was rather curious... yet it was certainly not unheard of. After all, spending so many weeks at sea with no port willing to shelter them, a pirate crew would at times strike a ship simply and of the need to surprise. "There is more if you are well enough to hear."

Leaning back in my chair, I sighed and cast my gaze down to the glowing embers that had been left to die in the hearth. "Continue," I ordered though my heart was not truly in it. "It is much better for us to know just what it is we are up against than to deny what may be true."

"Very well," he agreed, closing his eyes and drawing in a deep breath to ready himself. "It would seem that he has taken possession of the _Dove_." He waited for a moment to witness my reaction to the name of the fine vessel, but I said nothing on the matter. After all, what had happened to William was beyond my control at the time, and so I had no reason to allow myself to feel guilty for the man's death. A great man though he may have been. "I know it is not my business to know such things... I must admit that I still have to wonder just why you decided to end the search for her. Would it not have prevented this?"

"My friend, if it were not the _Dove_, it would have been another," I reminded him with a bitter smile. "When it comes to a man such as Viento, I can assure you that nothing but death itself will be able to stop him."

"Then there is no question as to what needs to be done."

"And is that not what we have been striving to achieve all this time?" I countered with a sigh. "Surely one cannot say that we have been idle in our pursuit of him, and yet he has continued to evade us in our efforts. I can only wonder what manner of gods would bless a man such as he... and yet one can also not deny that it would seem he has found some favor beyond that which we know."

"Richard." My companion's voice was firm, yet I knew he meant no harm by me when he said it. A truth which made itself all the more well known in the way in which his tone softer as he continued. "Though I have admitted that I am not a man who puts much faith in such things, I assure you there is no power on this earth nor the heaven above that would align itself with the likes of such a heathen. I shall see to it myself that that man hangs for-"

"Kaelin, that is enough." He was quick to silence himself, and it was then that I closed my eyes for the last time as I began to lay back in my chair to rest. When I did, however, Kai had begun to laugh. A sickening sound that rang in my ears, and yet I could not escape it. For all was madness...

A madness I could not escape.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

Though I had willingly imposed my own imprisonment on myself, I had to admit I was more than a little affronted to find myself being kept under twenty-four hour guard. My brother had given no explanation as to why I was being treated in such a way, yet I found myself wondering if my brother had heard of some news which could endanger our happy home. After all, he only took such seemingly drastic measures when our fort was under attack. However, there had been nothing but a whisper of this, and even then it had only been from the lips of two gossiping maids- neither of which were known for any sort of reputation wether it be good or poor.

I knew better than to complain, of course, for during these times, I knew there would be no reasoning with the man. When he brought our family to the New World, he had promised our mother that he would see that I was protected and cared for, and he had been certain not to fail in this. I, too, knew better than to risk my own endangerment while knowing that she herself was in such poor health.

Even so, I was restless and wanting to free myself, yet I could not so much as take one innocent step outside my door without being ushered back in again. Even so, it would seem that on that day I was to be released though I had no hopes for an explanation from the likes of a man such as brother.

"Popuri, might I have a word with you?" his voice called out to me. "There is a great need for us to speak to one another..."

"Only if the door may open to you, dear brother," I replied, my voice dark and chilling. It did so, yet when the man came to stand in my room, he seemed to be lost. He looked about himself as if he had never been there before, his eyes wide and restless while he searched every corner, and yet he still said nothing to me or even himself. "What have you come for, Richard?"

"I only wish to tell you that you may now leave as you wish," he explained, seemingly startled by my sudden interruption of whatever his thoughts may have been, "though I must confess I have to wonder whether or not you should prove willing or not, for you seem to have become quite fond of these four walls."

"What has happened?" I demanded, choosing to ignore his teasing. "You do not act rashly without good cause, and I am fairly certain that I, too, have felt a change in the air as of late," I continued though he remained quiet and solemn. "Surely something must be amiss, or you would not have come here to speak to me in such a way."

"You know so very little of the world..." he sighed, shaking his head while he did so. "We are at war on all sides, and yet you still think it wise to ask me such a thing? What a foolish girl I have raised!"

"Do not speak to me in such a way, Richard," I replied with a stern glare. "If you only wish to patronize me, I will not hesitate in asking you to leave, for I have no desire to feel any less than myself." My brother stood there for a moment, his face devoid of any visible change of emotion, yet when I went to explain myself further, I could see his distress make itself known upon his stoic features. "I must say that thought I may not understand you men and your petty arguments, I most certainly do know that I am no more a fool for not knowing them."

"Forgive me." It was a hollow apology at best, yet I had known I would receive as much from him for such insolence as my own. However, having said it, he merely continued without another moment's breath. "Now. As for what I wished to speak with you about, I am afraid it is a rather pressing matter which I thought you should be made aware of. That is if you are willing to allow me to speak, for by your own words, you must think of me as a fool myself."

"And what, pray tell, may that be?" I pressed, being too eager to even attempt to mask my curiosity. "Has there been some some trouble?"

"I'm afraid so," he agreed with a solemn nod. "It would seem that our trade ships are being attacked again by a new assailant. Two schooners off the coast of Hispañola. A troubling thing, really, if one considers just how close their proximity is to us.

"As of now, I have no need to leave," he assured me. "However, I am afraid that the Vice Admiral will be leaving us for a time and cannot act as your guardian until his return." I did well not to show any sign of my happiness to hear such a thing. After all, while the mere thought of being kept in his company had been enough for me to lock myself away, I knew all too well with what regard the man before me held the other. "It is your decisions, of course... yet I must admit it would do his spirit well if you would agree to allow him to escort you to tonight's event."

"Is that so?" I challenged. "Well, please allow me to enlighten you, Richard, for it seems that you are too willful to understand my own feelings when it comes to the likes of the honorable-"

"Sir." My heart leapt to hear the familiar voice, and though I knew it was reckless of me to do so, I still could not bring myself to stop from catching so much as a glance of the man. However, Gray made no sign that he recognized me before continuing his report to his superior. "The Vice Admiral wants yeh to know that the _Melody_ is ready to sail, sir."

"Very well, Mr. Cameron," my brother agreed with a stern nod. "Are you ready as well then? It has been some time since you have ventured out into those waters, has it not?" I felt my body become rigid with the sudden news, my eyes wide as my hand fell heavily on my chest, yet neither man seemed to realize my horror to hear such a thing. "Forgive me, I have forgotten that you have never ventured upon these waters before."

"Once yeh know the sea as I do, sir, yeh can ne'er forget 'er," the other assured him. "Sides, she be much kinder in these waters than the North, but I thank yeh fer yer concern."

"Think nothing of it, Mr. Cameron," he replied. "We cannot risk losing any of our men during this voyage, especially one as skilled as yourself. We have a great need of your experience if we are to be victorious in this fight." Having heard and said all that he felt was necessary, he dismissed the man with a wave of his hand. "Please return to the Vice Admiral and give him my praise. I shall come to inspect the _Melody_ for myself in my own time, of course, but I appreciate the assurances."

"Aye, sir."

Without another word, the man bowed to his superior one last time, but though it was only for an instant, his gaze then came to meet mine. His eyes were as cold as ever, yet I saw the apology within them all the same. For what, I could not say. However, it mattered little to me as to the reason why, for all I could think was how he may not return.

Not to me and perhaps not at all.

I was hesitant to agree to my brother's suggestion at first, knowing that he may misunderstand my intentions and possibly be encouraged by them, yet the thought of having a last word with Gray was more than enough to persuade me to go with the Vice Admiral to his gallant affair. However, when I found myself descending the staircase with my arm linked with that of the man's, I could not help but feel I was making a terrible mistake. That feeling only grew once my eyes came to rest on the man that I had come to seek, and I could only be grateful that his gaze did not meet my own.

He was standing alone, his back resting against a wall while his hands were at the ready and clutching at his scabbard, yet what made me take notice of him all the more was his bare head and coper hair. It made his an easy target amid the powdered wigs of those of high society that were in attendance, and because of this, I found myself relieved of a breath I had not known I had held for so long.

"You look pleasant this evening," my companion deadpanned, his voice filled with disinterested as his expression. "However, I must admit, Miss Hurst, that I am having difficulty that you have come here of your own accord."

"I could very well say the same of you," I assured him with a huff. "It would seem that we have both come here together so that my brother may be appeased," I continued, my voice unwavering in telling the lie. "For that alone I may thank you, but for nothing more as I do believe you have no earned such by me."

"Your brother is a good man," he replied. "I could not very well bring myself to deny him." Though he said nothing more to me, I felt his arm tense just as we were about to begin our first dance of the evening, and his eyes darted in yet another direction. I followed his gaze as it led across the room and towards my brother, but before it could rest upon the man for whom he searched, his attention was caught by another.

She was a rather small woman, no taller than myself really, yet her presence was one that could not be easily ignored. She stood proudly, her shoulders back and her chin raised in defiance to all that went on about her, but the way in which she clasped her hands made me wonder if she could be more fearful than her expression would allow. Not that I could blame the poor girl when she was garnering so much attention from unwanted suitors.

After all, from what I could tell, she seemed to be quite the attractive young lady, for though I was no true judge of such things being a woman myself, I could understand that she was more than beautiful enough. Her bronze locks framed her oval face perfectly while her large hazel eyes gaze her a more fragile appearance. Like a fawn surrounded by a pack of hungry wolves.

"It cannot be..." To be honest, I had forgotten whom I was in company with, yet when the man spoke, I could not help but be curious as to what it meant. It was clear to me that he knew her, of course, but as to how, I did not know. I also did not know why he should sound so distressed to see her there. However, as if he could hear my very thoughts, he soon broke away from me. "You are to remain here until I return," he ordered, his voice unyielding. "I have no patience for you and your petty arguments. You shall do as I say, and there is to be no further protest on your part."

Though I offered him a rather unkind word myself, be it under my own breath, he did not seem to pay me any further mind before throwing himself into the gathering of guests that stood between him and the young woman. Even given my curiosity to know her, I wasted no time in making my escape. After all, I had no way of knowing when I should find another opportunity, let alone one as great as this, and so I tore my own way through the crowd to where I had last seen Gray.

However, upon finding myself there, I discovered that he had already gone. As to where I did not know, but after searching the crowd, I soon came to realize that he had vanished from the ballroom quite completely. It was a troubling thing, of course, but as my captor had not come to find me as of yet, I went on to search every room I could think of for the man.

From the kitchen to the study and even the servants' quarters I searched, and I inquired of his whereabouts from each and every maid and guest I came across whether they knew him or not. I, too, thought to seek out the house that had been set aside for the sailor men when they came to part, but I did not know just where to find them. Even if I had, I did know whether I would have the courage to tread there, for I knew the rumors of what may happen should another find me. I shuddered at the very thought.

Just as I had begun to tear myself from such dark thoughts, however, I caught sight of a very peculiar thing.

It was a man, yet he was like no man I should think would be in the courtyard of all places. To be honest, had it not been for his sudden movements, I would not have seen him, for it was plain for me to see that he was a negro and dark as the night itself. Though that in itself was not so unusual sight, the way in which he fled the manor house made me wonder what business he may have had there. After all, it was a rather curious thing for him to have run off as he did with no provocation.

And so, gathering up my dress as best I could, I found myself in pursuit of him. Being much more lithe than I, he stayed a good ways ahead of me, yet I pressed on. He never dared to tread upon the open road as I did, but he was sure to keep as close to them as he could manage. A fortunate thing, really, for it made my way much easier to follow.

His destination was not all that surprising considering the place in which we were, yet when the harbor first came into view, I found my breath had been stolen away. Though I had often came down to the docks in the company of my brother, I had never thought to venture down to see them in the night. It was a curiously beautiful at night what with the gas lamps flickering upon the water's edge and the large, imposing figures resting upon its surface in shadows. My pace slowed to take in the wonder of it all, yet I did not allow myself to gawk for very long.

Even so, when I came to see the man again, it was to be for only an instant before he turned a corner sharply and disappeared from my sight once more. However, the worst of it was at the moment I came to turn the very same corner, for he had gone then, leaving me with no sense of where it was that I was to go.

"Where in heaven's good name did he-" Before I could so much as think to finish what I was about to say, I gazed up to find myself in the presence of a mighty vessel. The appearance of which was enough for me to gasp in awe. "Blessed be... what manner of ship be this?"

She was gracious in size, looming over me like a dark shadow, yet there was a softness in her curves that assured me that I was to be kept safe in her care. Though I knew not why, given the late hour at which I found her, her sails had been unfurled and lapped quietly in the breeze. Her hull was battered with age, yet I could tell with only a mere stoke of my hand that her strength was with her yet. There, too, seemed to be a warmth to the wood which made her, and I found myself wishing I knew her name so I could better know her.

It was then that there came a sudden sound upon her deck, like that of a marble being thrown against a wall, and though I knew not how it came to be, I found my curiosity got the better of me once again. Something which even then I felt would lead me into danger of one kind or another. However, it mattered little to me it seemed, for I soon found myself boarding the mighty ship without any regard for what may or may not occur.

When I found myself standing upon the top desk, however, I found nothing at first. There was no one on board that I could see, yet as my curiosity had not yet been satisfied, I thought nothing of it. My only concern was to find whatever- or whomever as the case may have been- had made the sound that had come from the deck, yet once I had found it, I was left all the more curious.

It was a skull, but not like any skull I had ever seen before. It was small, no bigger than my thumb, and as I held it in my hand, I was fearful of breaking such a fragile thing. Especially the jaw as it was hinged so loosely beneath the hollow eye sockets. However, before I could contemplate upon it any further, it was plucked from my very fingertips, and it was then that I found myself face to face with a man.

"¿Y qué tenemos aquí?"


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

The young woman said nothing at first, being too alarmed to speak, yet as I plucked the skull from her delicate hand, she seemed to have found her voice once again. One that was truly pleasant to my ears despite her ill temper at the moment.

"And what is your business here, Mr. Viento?" she demanded. "I would hope you have not come to see more of me, for I feel you have seen more than enough as it is." I merely smiled to know that she had remembered me so well, yet she took no apparent notice of this as she continued. "Is it simply in your nature to seek out your enemy in his own territory, or are you nothing more than a fool who believes he can step aside from death whenever he pleases?"

"I can assure you I'm nothing of the sort," I replied with a chuckle, "but if you will forgive me for saying so, it would seem to me that you are the true fool here... Miss Hurst."

Her bright, ruby-red eyes were wide to hear the insult, but though I thought she might throw a fit to be spoken to in such a way, she soon surprised me once again. "How is it that I am a fool then?" she asked. "You see, I am not in the habit of being one, nor would I like to become accustomed to it as I am sure you can very well understand."

"Very well indeed," I agreed, shaking my head to hear her sharp wit make itself known. After all, it was anything but what I expected to come from her, and yet there it was with no apologies. "It seems as though you were mistaken when you came upon this ship, for mi princesa... this is _my_ ship."

While she did her best to remain composed, I could see the fear in her eyes to realize it. Not that I could blame her any given the circumstances she unwittingly found herself in. She was sure not to say as much, though. "Is that so?" she mused with a careful smile. "I had found her to be very beautiful upon first seeing her... though I must admit I would never had assumed that she may be yours. How is it that a pirate such as yourself came to keep such a fine ship? Or is it that she only just came into your possession, Mr. Viento?"

Though I knew she was serious, I could not help but laugh. "You are a clever girl," I agreed, "but she and I have been together for a very long time now." I was about to elaborate further, yet out of the corner of my eye, I saw a sudden light spring forth from a nearby vessel. "Así que han comenzado, verdad?"

"May I ask what it is you are saying?" my companion pressed, not having seen what was taking place a mere glance behind her. "I do not understand your manner of speaking."

"Then I'm afraid I must show you," I replied. Before the young woman could think to refuse, I had swept her off her fair feet and into my arms. However, though she did not cry out at first, she soon began to struggle. "Don't worry now, princesa," I assured her while chuckling to myself once more. "We just need to find ourselves some calmer waters."

"You will unhand me this instant," she snapped back, her voice livid with irritation. Whether it was with frustration or embarrassment, I couldn't say, but it was plain to me that she was anything but happy. Not that it truly mattered since I knew she would be even more unhappy to see what was becoming of the harbor under her brother's care. "I shall not allow myself to be carried off in such a way by the likes of you, Mr. Viento," she continued angrily, "so you would do well to realize me if you do not wish to-"

"And what would you think to do to me if I didn't?" I mused, holding her fast to me as I descended into the hull. "I don't suppose you would know how to fight me."

"One does not have to know how to fight properly in order to find a means of escape," she replied crossly. "Of that I can assure you." Just as she came to say it, the young woman threw up her leg, wrenching it from my grasp. Before I could even think to stop her, however, she had made contact with the right side of my head. Her kick was so willful that I was left dazed, yet though it was only for a moment, I soon found her to be gone. Even so, it did not take long for me to find her again, and when I did, it was just in time to see close herself up in my private quarters.

"Chica lista..."

"Kai, what's the 'old up?" I glanced back towards the stairs to find Claire waiting for me. She glared at me then, but soon enough she sighed as if she expected nothing less than to find me standing there. "Didn't yeh get the message from that boy o' yers?"

"Of course," I agreed as I presented her with the skull still in my hand. "A snake. Meaning we've got trouble on our hands... I take it the girls got that fire going on the _Dove?"_

"She's lit," the woman assured me with a nod. "The girls ought to be workin' on the others by now, I'd wager." She thought on that for a time, her blue eyes glazed over while she did as much, and even before she went on, I could tell she was troubled. "Do yeh really think we did righ', Kai? I mean... I know yeh said there was no doin' anythin' 'bout those poor bastards she took wit' 'er, but couldn' we 'ave kept the ship fer ourselves? Shame to see 'er burn like that fer no good reason."

"It wouldn't have been ours for long," I reminded her. "It's better that she burn than find herself in the hands of the navy. You know that as well as I do, love. As for the men... there'll be no helping them now, I would think. Am I right to think Hugh is still with the girls then as I told him to be?"

"Aye," Claire assured me. "Louis, Grg, and Kano were the only ones to go up there wit' 'er as far as I know." Then she paused. "Course, there's no real telling if the old man didn' go after 'er, too. He up an' left us as soon as our backs were turned."

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it now," I sighed as I rested a hand on her shoulder. "We can't risk hanging ourselves over something like this." After all, we had waited long enough, and if we weren't quick about leaving some time soon, the whole of the British Navy would be upon on us with no means of escape. "Round up the girls and tell them we're leaving and make sure they keep together. Don't want to be leaving any of 'em behind."

The woman nodded, her expression one of determination, and without another word between us, she vanished from sight. Even so, I waited for a moment or so longer before returning my gaze to the door in which the other had hidden herself behind, and taking but four long strides, I found myself waiting there.

While I had done well not to mention her presence aboard the ship to my companion, I knew the young woman would be found soon enough once we had set sail. Not only this, of course, but I also knew if we stole her away, her brother would no doubt come in pursuit of her. An unnecessary risk I was unsure about taking. And yet... I had to wonder if maybe that would prove to be in my favor. After all, with his sister in my possession, it might very well put the man on the defense instead of myself and my crew.

Before I could so much as think of a solution to this very problem, I heard the door in front of me begin to open, and though the young woman tried to close it upon finding me standing there, I forced myself in with very little effort. She was frightened, of course, yet she did well to hide it. She seemed to be unshakable, that one, and to see her standing there and meeting my gaze in the way she did, I could not help but smile.

"You really are a special girl..." I thought aloud. "Mind telling me why you came all the way down to a harbor so late at night? I would've thought your brother would care for you more than that."

"The duties of the admiral come first," she replied coldly. "Though I must thank you for you consideration, Mr. Viento, I am a very capable woman, and there is very little need for him to concern himself with me and my affairs."

"It was my pleasure," I assured her, "but I have to say that I cannot believe your brother would cast you away so easily. He isn't the kind of man who would turn a blind eye from the likes of his own sister... especially if she finds herself in the company of a fearsome pirate such as I."

"Forgive me for saying so, but it seems to me that you are anything but someone to be feared," she laughed. A light sound that caused me to smile again. "I only wish you were more civilized in your advances when pursuing a lady. After all, you would be a fine man if you would learn to keep your blade to yourself."

"Is that so?" I teased. "Well, though I would liked to have left a better impression, I'm honored to know you remember me so well. Especially as you are such a lovely sight. Be a shame to offend you more than once."

She seemed to enjoy my little performance, only blushing at first before allowing herself a giggle, yet when I came to step towards her, she was apparently frightened once again. Upon backing into a wall, however, she found herself trapped. It was then that she looked to the small table that stood behind her, and there, gleaming in the lamplight, was a blade. She took it, no doubts in the hope of defending herself, but it was clear to me that she lacked the skill to use the weapon against me. Then again, as she had shown me not so long before, if there was a will, there was indeed a way.

"You really are a terrible man," she breathed. She was shaking then, her eyes wide in anticipation for whatever may come, yet as I brought my face near to hers, she shut them as tight as she could manage. She was as bold as ever, though. "Do not come any closer..." she warned. "If you do, I will scream. I may be far from the manor house, but there are still those about who may hear me. You do not wish for that I would imagine."

"Then perhaps I should find a way to quiet you..." Her eyes flew open once more as I said it, yet though she had no doubt feared the worst, I had to smile when I brought my lips to hers. They were soft, melting under the touch of my own, yet soon enough she pushed me away. "Am I really that terrible then?"

"To steal a woman's first kiss is indeed unforgivable..." she murmured, her voice all but lost to my ears. "You cannot... How is it that you will repay me for this?" Though she was trembling, her delicate hands-with the blade still fiercely held in one- gripping at my shirt, it was clear that she meant what she said, and the determined flame within her gaze made me grin all the more. "I will not allow such a thing to go without payment."

"What would you propose then?" I asked. "I can't say I know what you would be wanting of me."

"You are to take me with you," she replied. "I do not know what your business here has been, yet it would seem that we both wish to be free of this place as soon as possible." I must have looked surprised to hear her request, for though I gave no question as to why, she soon went on to explain herself further. "You see, my brother finds it to be his duty to find me a husband, and though I know he means well enough, I will not tolerate my fate being decided for me in such a way. This, I assume, would be something you would understand?"

"Very much so," I agreed. I had overheard such a rumor during my first visit to the manor in which she and her brother lived. It wasn't really all that surprising, of course, given her age, but even though I wasn't a woman myself, I could guess just how frustrating it must have been for her. "Are you sure you want to leave with me?" I asked. "There'll be no coming back if you do, and who knows? You might be happier if you just married a man. They say there's no joy like that of a wife and mother, you know."

"That is because they must find happiness in something lest they lose their minds to madness caused by boredom alone," she huffed. "Now I have given my terms, Mr. Viento," she continued as she folded her arms across her ample chest. "Will you take it and be forgiven for your acts against me, or will I be left to report your presence here to the Admiral?"

"It would be my pleasure to welcome you aboard my ship, princesa," I replied with a grin. "There is one I must tell you, however."

"And what may that be?" she demanded. The young woman said nothing else while waiting for me to continue, but I knew she was anxious to know just what I had to say. After all, she had most likely not been prepared for me to agree to her terms, and so she hadn't thought of what might come with her joining me. Something that did little to surprise me as she had always lived a privileged life with all the comforts of a happy home.

"This is a working ship," I explained, "and I can't very well have someone just sitting around here and looking pretty. Each and every one of my crew have their job to do, and the same will go for you. I can't be playing favorites here, Miss Hurst."

"I would expect nothing less," she assured me with a stiff nod. Then, as if having one last thought, she spoke again. "However, I must admit that I am uneasy concerning my family's name... I cannot imagine your crew would think well of me if they should find out about it. Would you not agree?"

"That I would." After all, though they might agree to let the poor girl stay, I had no doubts that they would treat her anything but kindly. "What am I to call you then?"

"Popuri will suffice," the young woman said as she gathered up her skirt and curtsied. "As for my family name, you may refer to me as however you wish. As I have said, my only wish is for you to keep my true name between you and I. If you can manage it, of course, for I would not wish to put any more unnecessary burdens upon you."

Before I could assure her that she done nothing of the sort, there was a sound of hurried footsteps, and though at first I had to wonder if we had been found out, I soon heard the familiar bickering of women. My companion seemed to have heard this as well, but I was quick to keep her out of trouble. "Wait here," I whispered. "As long as you stay here, no one will come to find you. I'll introduce you to the girls once we're out of the harbor."

After all, I could only guess that if we were out at sea, there might be less of a chance that they might throw her overboard.

I said nothing of it, of course, but when I shut the door behind me, I had to wonder whether or not I'd really be able to hide her long enough to leave the harbor. However, I didn't give myself all that much time to think about it before making myself known on the top deck. Not that there was much for me to do, really.

"Alrigh' girls, now yeh best be gettin' to work afore they be upon us. Aye?" There was a quiet cry of agreement, and as soon as I found myself reaching the top of the stairs, the ship had come alive. What with the young women running about the deck and riggings in a hurried frenzy of sorts. Something that would have made me laugh under better circumstances. "Be sure those sails are set. We not be wantin' to find ourselves paddlin' our way out of 'ere."

"Love... don't you think you're being a bit too loud?" I chuckled as I came to stand behind the woman. Claire only scowled back at me at first, her blue eyes narrowing while she did so, but soon enough she grinned.

"No' to worry jus' yet," she assured me. "They haven' come down from the big 'ouse, so if yeh be askin' meh, we don' 'ave to keep too still. No' if we want to be gettin' out of 'ere in time, that is. Yeh know as well as I do that yeh can' be fixin' a ship o' this size without makin' some racket, eh?"

"And where has Denny run off to?" I asked, glancing up to the nest. "You didn't try to leave him behind, did you?"

"Course not!" she snapped. "He jus' said he though' someone mighta been followin' 'im. Must be lookin' fer 'em. That's all I can t'ink to tell yeh." I nodded, thinking that it was most likely the woman now in my room, but then I thought again. After all, who wasn't to say that there was someone following her as well. "Wha' is it?"

"Would you be willing to have a look around the ship, love?" She frowned, not understanding what I meant, but when she did, I was quick to assure her that I thought no less of her than I ever had before. "None of these girls can draw a blade as quick as you, nor are they as straight of a shot," I explained. "If we have any chance of getting out of here alive, you'll be it. You know that as well as I."

"That I do," she agreed with a slow nod. "I gotta admit, though... this don' feel righ' to me. No' at all..."

While I didn't say as much, I had to admit myself that I felt the same. There seemed to be something in the air around the harbor, and I could almost taste the tension that hung there. However, there was nothing we could do but lay in wait for whatever was to come.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

"'Go an' find 'er,' he says... Like I'd know where the hell she'd be when I ainae e'en seen 'er..." Not that I was all that surprised when the admiral had given the order for me to go after the young woman. After all, the vice admiral had been caught in the side with a dagger, and though the wound was shallow, it was still a wound. "There be no tellin' where she'd be now."

It wasn't like anyone had seen her, and even if they had, none of them were of the mind to tell me. As soon as the vice admiral fell, the whole place had fallen apart. Women were screaming and men were running to their sides in the hopes of comforting them only to have them faint in their arms from shock. The admiral had tried to bring order, but until he got a hold of me, there was no one to listen to what he had to say.

_"Where is Popuri?"_ he had demanded. _"Have you seen her?"_ When I hadn't given him an answer quick enough, he took an even firmer hold of my arm. _"You are to find her and bring her to safety,_" he ordered, his voice firm. _"If you are to find her for me, Mr. Cameron, I will return to you your freedom... but only if I can be assured that no harm has come to her. Do you understand?"_

To be honest, I didn't believe a damn word of it. At least not when it took a situation like this for him to offer me my freedom... Not to mention that it was probably too late for me to find her all in one piece, and knowing him, that would end the deal without another word being said about it.

"Where the hell is she?" I muttered bitterly to myself as I went in and out of the various rooms. I never really could understand why there needed to be so damn many rooms to begin with. It wasn't like anyone ever used half of them. Something which I only came to know after I was assigned to the house as Popuri's keeper. After all, it was an event to even see the family eat together in their dining room let alone spend any time with other one another any where else.

"Are you looking for Miss Hurst by chance?" I only glared at the woman, but even though she only stood at my chest, I knew better than to back down. Especially when it came to a woman like her. Quiet but sly, she always had an ear out for the business around the house, but I had no time for her gossip. "There is no reason for you to look so ugly, Mr. Cameron. I was merely asking if you were in need of finding Miss Hurst."

"Aye," I agreed, "but yeh ainae gonna ell meh a damn thin' about it, are yeh?" The woman only frowned, but I knew better than to back down just because of those big brown eyes of hers. Not when I knew she would stop me just as soon as speak to me. "Now if yeh donae mind, I got to find the miss."

"Then you may wish to take the other direction," she replied just as I went to stalk past her. "I do believe I saw her in pursuit of a man." I stopped, but when I turned back to ask her just what she meant, she was standing at my heel. "Though I cannot say for certain, of course..." she began, "I fear it may have been a negro man. Heaven only knows why she would follow such a man, however."

She had no time to tell me more before I brushed her aside and made my way to the courtyard. If my gut was right, that was no negro man she was after, and I knew I had very little chance of finding her now that she had gone after him. After all, if it was Viento again, willing or not...

She would be gone.

Running as fast as my legs would carry me, I made my way out in the yard, yet there was no sign of the woman at first. As I looked about, though, I caught sight of something. Something that shouldn't have been any where near a place such as this. Flames... flames that stretched over the harbor and had begun to spread to the warehouse built up alongside it. To be honest, I had never seen much like it. I vaguely wondered how it was that some ships had been spared, but soon enough I had another thought. One that brought my feet back under me and pushed me on ahead.

Popuri was a smart girl, but I found myself cursing her all the while as I came down to the harbor. Seamen and citizens alike busied themselves with putting out the fires that were crawling up the walls of the buildings, yet the ships had been left to their fate. Save for the those at the far end of the docks which continued to loom in the shadows of the night.

They were an ominous sight as they bobbed in the shallow waters. Their sails had been put away for the night, but when I made my way to where they were docked, I saw there was one that should not have been there. One which had its sails at full mast.

She was a proud ship, making little sound as she rolled with the gentle waves beneath her, and even in the darkness of the night, I could see she was still in beautiful shape. If I could have had one like her in my younger days, there was no doubt in my mind that I would have been a free man right then. Not that I had time to really stand around and daydream, for it was then I thought I heard a noise.

It was also at that moment I found myself holding a dagger at bay with the butt of my gun.

"No' bad." It was a husky voice, but I knew almost immediately that it was a woman. Not that the open shirt she was wearing did little to hide her figure. "Shoulda drawn yer sword," she chuckled, leaning further into her blade. "Migh' done yeh better."

"Nae as well as this." Before the woman could so much as think to defend herself or even strike, I spun the pistol around my finger on the trigger ring. Had it been aimed at her, I would have shot myself in doing so, but as it was, it had faced no one when it came to block the blade. It fired, but the bullet only buried itself into the dock itself.

"Yeh dirty bas'ard," she cursed, clutching at the hand that once held her blade. "Yeh damn near coulda killed us both, yeh git."

"Cannae shoot that thin' more than once," I assured her. She seemed irritated by what I'd said, but I didn't really give a damn when she'd been trying to kill me. Whether she had been a man or a woman, she was still an enemy. "What are you yeh doin' 'ere? This ainae no place for a lass."

"I ain' no 'lass,'" she spat back. "An' I'll 'ave yeh knew this be my damn ship, so don' be tellin' me where I can an' ca' be afore I knock yeh one."

"'Ave yeh forgotten meh sword, womon?" I had drawn it without much though as soon as the gun had been set off. She seemed to be caught off guard by this at first, but she knew better than to show it. "Yeh been better off if ye stayed at home," I chided her. "There be no tellin' what would happen to a woman like-"

"An' maybe yeh should watch yer back!"

Before I could turn to look behind me, my legs were snatched out from under me. I only stumbled, catching myself on a large crate that lay there, but when I did, my right arm jacked itself into my shoulder. My sword fell, and just as I went to reach for it again, there was someone standing on my hand.

"Not so fast there." I glared up at the young woman, but she only grinned back down at me. She couldn't have weighed more than a child, and perhaps she was if the look of her was any indication. All the same, she was still enough to keep me from reaching either of my weapons. "A man like yeh ain' nothin' now, are yeh?"

"Annie Bell, tha' be enough, I think." My gaze shifted towards the other as she came to stand over me. She was serious then though I could see very little of her with the still burning a ways behind her. All the same her blonde hair still shown as a halo around her head. However, it didn't take long for me to realize she was holding my own blade to my throat. Like some damn angel sent from hell. "Take 'im aboard," she ordered. "I been wantin' to see just ho' sturdy these navy men can be."

"Aye!" The cry was unusually loud, and though I couldn't see them, I knew there was more than the two that were standing over me. A fact I came to know for certain when I was dragged up from behind. They forced my hands behind me as soon as I was on my feet, but I kept my eyes on the sword beneath my chin. Something that the woman noticed as well.

"Don' worry now," she assured me as she drew closer. "I'll be takin' good care of yeh. No man e'er said an unkind word of meh, an' no man e'er will."

"No doubt yeh slit their throats afore they could," I muttered under my breath. She wasn't meant to hear it, but when she did, she only laughed. A sound which made me glare at her all the more. "Shoulda known yeh be a damn she-devil..."

"Aye," she agreed, "but I can tell yeh now... no god'll 'ear any of yer prayers afore I'm done wit' yeh. That I can promise yeh."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

"_Is it not frightening for a woman to travel alone?"_

"_No more so than a man."_

"_A man is not so likely to be stolen away… though it would seem you defend yourself quite well enough on your own."_

If only I could do so right then, perhaps I would have the mind to believe him. As it was, however, I was left to flee my own death. My feet felt of fire while I ran, my heart beating furiously against my chest with every thought that crossed my mind. Never before had I gone so far in so little time, yet I did not have the option not to.

After all, it was a trick of fate that allowed me to escape, and I was not about to tempt it any further lest it turn against me.

My men and I had come to the manor house with little difficulty, for the harbor had been left unattended save for two lone guards that made their rounds with little interest. It had been eerie to stroll about the docks with no one about, yet we made haste all the same. However, though we had some concern about making our way to the place on foot and the attention it may bring, we had no other choice, for had we called up for a carriage, there would then be a witness to our arrival.

Upon reaching the Admiral's place, I had feared we would be turned away at the door given our rather shameful state. Despite our weathered appearance, though, we were granted entrance and ushered into the ballroom with little hesitation. There was only the mere glance from a noblewoman or a guard, yet even those who eyed us with curiosity found it unnecessary to question us on our being present for the affair.

According to my orders, the men had scattered throughout the manor. Should any of them have found the admiral, they were to take his life. There were to be no questions. No doubts. There was only to be the coolness of a blade or the heat of a bullet. The means were a petty concern. Our business was vengeance, nothing more.

"Curse him." I spat at the ground, the iron-like taste of my own blood filling my mouth, but I pressed on. They would not catch me… not so long as my legs remained in working order at the very least. "That bastard ought to be dead."

If it was not for the vice admiral, there was little doubt that his superior would have been mine to take. Perhaps that was what forced my hand when he uttered my true name. After all, his being aware of my indentity brought an end to my plan even before it could truly begin. In doing so, however, I realized just how flawed my plot was from the very beginning. An embarrassment I could not find it in myself to forgive him, or even myself, for.

My dress caught then, no doubt on the branches which reached out for me, yet as I turned to free myself, my hair had entangled itself in those that hung low over my head. I cursed again, and without giving it any further thought, I drew my dagger once more to cut myself free. Both my dress and my hair. It was a small sacrifice, really. If I was caught because of something so petty as to be ensnared by thorns, the failure of what I had endured thus far would be all more of a bitter experience to remember as they hung me from the gallows.

"No, I will be fine," I muttered to myself before I broke into another run. Though I did my best to empower myself with such words, however, I was weary from the trials of my sudden escape, and so it was not long before I stumbled again. "Dammit… What is it I am supposed to do now?" I breathed. "What am I to do?"

"Depends on what you were doing in the first place."


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

A woman's scream pierced the air as a charred plank of wood struck the wall. It fell with a dull thud upon the rug and revealed the black letters that had been burned into its surface long before the fires were set. It was a name... and one that I knew I would do well to remember.

_Dove_.

"And so here it is, gentleman..." I ground my teeth together as I spoke, my eyes narrowing as I studied the two men standing before me, and though I knew my strife was not with them, I could not seem to keep my own temper in check for very long. Not when there was so much on my mind all at once. "Why is it you can find a mere piece of driftwood such as this... and yet you lost an entire ship?"

"Sir..." the first began, his voice quivering ever so slightly. His friend stood just behind him, readjusting his glasses to distract himself from his shaking, yet I remained unyielding to their petty anxieties. "The others and I were only following the orders handed down onto us. We were ordered to only stay the flames at the harbor and help those who may have fallen victim to them... We were never told to seek out the _Encantador._"

"Can you not think for yourselves?" I demanded. When neither man offered a reply, I brought my fist down on the desk before me. A fierce sound that caused all those in the room to flinch in alarm. "And why is it that you have not found Mr. Cameron? Am I wrong in my understanding that he was one of your comrades, Mr. Roth, or is it that you bade him to escape at an opportunistic time such as that we found ourselves subject to last night?"

"Richard, it is enough for now." I looked to my associate out of the corner of my eye, yet he paid me little mind. He only waved the two away, his face remaining ever solemn. "You are dismissed."

I watched them go, yet once the door had closed behind them, I brought myself up from my chair. Though I was did my best to remain calm in doing so, however, my mood remained fickle. "Forgive me of asking this of you, Vice Admiral, yet why is it you felt it necessary to take charge over me? Has there been some word from England in a change of my position?"

"I can assure you I meant no offense, Lord Admiral," he replied. "I only thought it would be better for your reputation if the men did not see you in such a state. Now is not the time for emotion or sudden action." I knew he was right in this, of course, yet though my mind knew it to be true, I still found myself bitter and angry to have it told to me by another. "There is that," he began again as he whispered in my ear, "yet I also felt that you may have forgotten that there is but a woman among us at the moment as well."

My gaze then fell upon the petite woman with her brown eyes wide to meet with my own. However, her fragile appearance did little to ease the rage within me, for to see her only reminded me that my dear sister was no longer among us. Especially when had her dress been red in favor of blue and her hair pink rather than brunette, she could very well have been Popuri in her entirety. After all, they were of a similar height and build, and while I would never be so brash as to say so to either of them, there was an almost childlike fancy to their bright, young faces as well.

"Admiral?" I blinked, the woman's true visage coming back into view, yet once it had returned, I was all the more frustrated with myself for ever having seen her as anything but herself. "As I told you... the doctor wishes to see you."

"Your husband should be concerning himself with the injuries and the well-being of the Vice Admiral," I assured her. "As you can surely see for yourself, I am unharmed. None of those fools were capable of striking me." Though none of us in attendance within the study said another word of them, we could not help but glance down to the harbor. There, at the mouth of the bay, was a scaffold, and while one had to strain one's eyes to see them, four figures swayed there in the sea breezes. The bodies of men so insignificant to me that I could not even be troubled to remember their names. "They were no match for the likes of any of our men, let alone a man such as myself."

"Forgive me, yet I believe the doctor is far more concerned with your emotional state, sir," she explained. "Considering your sister's sudden disappearance, it would seem that you are-"

"That I am _what_, pray tell?" I challenged. "Am I not to worry when my own blood has been stolen away from me? Were you not the one to tell Gray that she had stolen after some foreign man? And where is he then? Am I to believe that the reason we were attacked was so that Popuri could be whisked away from me with that man ensuring I am never to see her again?"

"Richard, please compose yourself," my companion warned. "You are not yourself... Remember, you are to be a man of reason. This is not the time for rash conclusions, nor is it the time for what may be false accusations against what may be an innocent man." The man became quiet as I glared back at him, yet though my anger still burned within my chest, I did my best to steady myself once again. "We both know who is to be held responsible for what has happened... and one can only assume that man is the one with whom Miss Hurst is now in company with for the time being."

"Then where is it that Mr. Cameron has found himself to be?" I replied. "Though I am certain all this was an act of Viento as you have said so yourself, I have no way of dismissing the possibility that he was coerced into joining up with him. You know as well as I that such a life as they lead is not one that can be turned away so easily."

"He may very well have been taken as a captive alongside your dear sister."

"If that is truly the case, then he is nothing to us now," I remarked. "The only reason we were given to spare him was that we felt he would prove to be an asset to us in times such as these. However, if he could not defend even himself against the likes of a lot of pirates, then I have no further use of him, and he is not to granted any mercies should we find him in their company... Do you have any objections to this, Vice Admiral?"

"No, sir. I do not." The man was firm in his agreement, yet while he had agreed to my terms, he was still not content to remain silent for any extended length of time. "Regardless of the matter of Mr. Cameron... forgive me for saying so, sir, yet it would seem to me that you have been avoiding the present matter at hand." When I raised an eyebrow to his statement, he made no change in his tone as he spoke to me. "The matter of you having attendance with Dr. Harden, sir."

"As I have said before, I have no need of a doctor," I replied sharply. "I am more than capable to seeing to myself."

"As Mrs. Harden has told you, sir, it is not your physical health that is of concern," he insisted. "There is no doubt that this past evening has left your mind-"

"My mind is nothing of your concern, Vice Admiral!" The room was silent then, save for my own labored breath, yet I would not so much as think to apologize for my outburst. It was unnecessary, I knew, and perhaps even suspicious in my ferocity. Even so, I could not risk those who relied on me to lead having doubts of my mental state. Whether I had faced a loss or no... they were not to made aware. "You are both dismissed. I will summon for you should I need to speak to either or you."

Though the nurse hesitated for a moment, the vice admiral was sure to escort her out of the study, for he knew better than to question me. A showing of his loyalty to me no doubt... a trait which I had always done my best to appreciate in some way.

In all our years of knowing one another, he had never challenged my authority more than which was absolutely necessary. He carried out my orders to their fullest, and there had been more than one instance when he had taken them much further than desired in the hopes of gaining my approval. Even so, I never found that I had any desire to reprimand him in such instances. After all, I saw no malice in him, and so I felt no need to deem it worth my time to punish him for his actions.

As long as there were no open no open complaints, of course.

My thoughts having come to dwell on the man, I realized that in the excitement of the past hours, I had neglected to inquire about his condition. Having seen only the blood which stained his jacket, I knew very little of how he had fared, and yet I had been dimwitted enough not to think that it may have been much more serious that I ever would imagine. Especially when I had always known him to be so stoic, no matter the situation.

He was not a hard fellow to find, really. In the years even before he had come to work under me, I knew him to be a man of solitude, for he had always had a coldness to him that caused him to be regarded as a man who was above social gatherings and the like. He was any one thing besides, of course, yet it did not change the opinion of those in our company. Therefore, though I was familiar enough with him to know how he longed for companionship it was no surprise for me to find alone.

Kaelin stood at the far end of the great hall, his figure silhouetted against the day's light, and by the tilt of his head, I recognized that his gaze had gone for beyond the courtyard that lay just beyond the paned windows. For the first in a very long time, his head was bare, and while in his hands he held his powered wig, his true hair shown like honey. A sight so unfamiliar to me that I might have supposed it was the true part of his disguise.

"Would it be rude of me to intrude upon your thoughts, Vice Admiral?" I seemed to have startled him, for when I spoke to him, he all but dropped his wig right from his hand. He then went to place it back upon his head, but I only help up my hand to stay his doing so. "Be at ease, my friend."

"Forgive me, Admiral, but I seem to find it very difficult to be at ease in times such as these. I am certain you can say the same for yourself."

"Please... we have spoken of me more than enough this morning," I assured him. "I have come to ask of your well being, not mine. You have been tended to, have you not?" The man appeared to hesitate at first, yet soon enough he agreed that he had. "I would hope it is not too serious then?"

"Merely a glance of the blade," he assured me. "Mrs. Lourne was only surprised by my knowing of her, and though I cannot say for certain, I do believe she simply acted on impulse. Had it not been for my taking her unaware, I may not have been so fortunate, however." While he did his best to hide such an action, I saw his hand come to rest gingerly on the place of the wound. Even so, he did not flinch at the touch. "I do not say this lightly, Admiral," he continued, "yet I do fear she is a woman to be wary of."

"Nonsense," I insisted with a dismissive wave of my hand. "You know as well as I that she was nothing more than a pawn for the likes of Viento. If apprehended, she will be dealt with like all the others, of course," I agreed. "However, I sincerely doubt she will be any serious trouble for us in the meantime. You are to find him alone. Concern yourself with no one else until he is found."

"Will you be joining us in this endeavor then?" the man asked, his gaze sure and steady with my own. "I am well aware it is not my place to say so, yet I feel you would rather take him by your own hand than allow the men and their swords to have their way with him." Though I studied him for a moment, he remained as calm as ever, and despite having no answer from me, he continued to speak. "Am I wrong in that assumption?"

"No... You are right," I assured him. "Should he die before we can bring him to true justice, I would like to see it by my own eyes, and so I will accompany you and the men to sea. I expect my ship to be ready by this evening."

"Of course, sir," the man agreed as he bowed. "I will see to it then." Though I waited for him to take his leave, I was surprised to feel his hand light upon my shoulder before taking a firmer hold. I was uncertain of the reason for this, yet he was quick to assure me of his intention in doing so. "We will find your sister, Richard... Of that I will have no doubt."

"I thank you for that." Without another word, the vice admiral nodded and left me to my thoughts. Something for which I was more than grateful, for I was no accustomed to feeling such turmoil within me and did not want others to know of it. However, it did not stop me from feeling such things. If nothing else, I felt it nag at me all the more. A nagging that caused my hand to rest upon the place in which my ear had once been as if to remind myself of what had been lost before as well as that which had yet to be. "How much longer must I wait?"

For justice... and for vengeance.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

To be perfectly honest, when I had made the decision to stay aboard the _Encantador _, I had done so in the hopes of finding freedom. However, as it was, I had had very little of it to speak of, for in all the time I had been at sea, I was made to stay in the captain's quarters. The resident of which continued to assure me that soon I would be permitted to walk about as I pleased soon enough, yet I was restless. A feeling that proved to be quite troublesome when inflicted upon one such as myself.

I paced the floor of the room, wringing my hands while I did so, and while I had been told to remain quiet, I purposefully made my footfalls heavy and determined. After all, if I was heard, there would be no reason to keep me hidden any longer. To my own frustration, though, it would seem that no one was able to hear me, and so I could only throw myself upon the bed and sigh in defeat.

"What will he have me do now?" I wondered aloud as I lay there. "Surely he cannot expect for me to stay here in this way..." I knew I was being rather unfair to Mr. Viento, for though I was still kept up in his room, he had been more of a gentleman than any other I had ever met. Not only had he given me his bed, but he had also been courteous enough to sleep in another room altogether. Even so, I was not in the mind to accept such things alone. "How long will he keep me then?"

There was no answer, of course. Not that I had expected one. I merely spoke because I could, and if it kept my wits about me for a little while longer, it was all the better. I only wished I could bide my time in some way, for living in the cabin as I had for so long, there was no way for me to know or even guess at the time of day. My only indication was when the man would bring me my meals- which I found to be surprisingly satisfying- and even then he seemed to come and go with no rhyme nor reason to it.

During the long hours which I was left alone, however, I had searched the place from top to bottom in the hopes to find a way in which to entertain myself, and yet I found nothing. Well, I suppose that was not entirely true being as he had many interesting things, yet those things which I did find were only good for looking at.

The first thing I had found was the captain's log. I had been excited at first, yet after opening it, I was disappointed that it was written in a language I could not understand. What made me still made me curious was how it was written in not one but two distinct languages, and though I knew very little of either of them, I still reasoned they were Spanish and French. The former of which did not surprise me being as Mr. Viento was once a Spaniard- though I suppose he could never truly be anything but- yet I had no way of knowing why he would think to write the latter alongside it.

Aside from this, there was little else that caught my immediate attention. A few maps, a crew register, and a forgotten plate were all I had found, and after having returned the plate to the man to whom it belonged, I was left with even less.

Having grown tired of laying as I was, I lifted myself up from the bed and stared at the door. I had never tried to open it though I had often thought to. However, as it was, I was beginning to think it was my only option. One that I was more than ready to take by that time. To my surprise, it had been left unlocked, and once I had opened it, I poked my head out into the empty hallway. It was almost silent save for the lapping of the sea against the hull, and while I did not know for certain, I reasoned that it must have been rather late at night for the ship to be so still.

"There must be someone about," I wondered aloud in a soft whisper. I crept out from the room, closing the door gently behind me, and once I was sure that no one had heard me, I began to make my way towards the steps that would allow me to reach the upper decks. "I wonder who has the watch..."

It was then that I heard a heavy sigh, and though I feared I had been discovered, I soon realized that I had gone unseen. It was only when I peered into the galley that I found who it was, and to see him was nothing less than an unusual sight.

Mr. Viento was sitting at a table with not one but three large maps laid out before him. I saw no reason for him to do such a thing, yet I was not willing to ask him while he pooled over them with such concentration. Even knowing so little about the man as I did, I still found him to be a strange sight with his brow so troubled with thought out his mouth pulled into a frown. His head was bare as well with his bandanna abandoned at his elbow. A sight which made the man seem all the more peculiar to me.

"May I ask what you are doing, Mr. Viento?" The man did not seem to be startled by my sudden appearance. He merely glanced up from his work, and no sooner had he seen me then he smiled as if he was genuinely pleased to have me there. "I hope I am not inconveniencing you by having left your room like this."

"Not at all, princesa," he assured me. "And, please, just call me Kai. I'm not really worthy of such formalities. Wouldn't you agree?"

"The reasoning behind you saying so makes me think of you as a gentleman all the more." My words made the man laugh, yet I must admit I did not take kindly to have my compliment be taken so lightly. "Do you think of me an amusement then?"

"Anything but," he replied. "It's just I have never been thought to be a gentleman before... although I suppose a true 'gentleman' would thank you for saying so instead of laughing at such a fine lady." I did my best to act as if his charm fell on a dull heart. However, I could not hide the smile that graced my lips nor the warmth that had spread over my cheeks to hear such a thing said to likes of a woman such as I. "I'm sorry I was unable to free you before now. We've been rather busy these past couple of days, and the girls haven't gotten much sleep since we left the harbor."

"Are you charing our next destination yet?" I pressed, not having been given an answer to my first question. "Or is it that you are merely planning for an attack on yet another ship?"

"Not until we find calmer waters," he assured me. "Your brother will not wait long in coming after you, and we've already lost five good men on that strike. I'm not about to lose any more if I can help it." I nodded in understanding, yet there was one thing left for me to ask. However, before I could even part my lips to speak, he continued on. "It wasn't my idea to make that raid on your brother's home. I was only there to offer support once the situation got under control."

"What do you mean a raid? This is the first I have heard of such a thing happening... Explain yourself."

"Don't worry, love," he replied with a wave of his hand. "The Admiral is alive and well... though I don't know if I can say the same for the Vice Admiral. Denny said he got a blade to the side, and there's not much to do about a cut like that."

"But why attack my brother in such a way?" I demanded. "Surely there is a reason why you would do so this suddenly." After all, while I knew Richard was an enemy to him, there seemed to be no thought taken in what was done. "Did you really think you could accomplish anything by waging war against the most experienced fleet in the Caribbean."

"It was not my work," he explained. "Your brother has much more to fear than just I. We pirates are a rather unsavory bunch, after all. Can't be helped that we'd be at odds with the likes of someone like Rick."

"You speak as though you are rather familiar with him," I said as I came to sit across from him. "How is that you know him? Aside from your acts of piracy, that is. Please tell me."

I then rested my hand upon his arm, and though my actions were innocent enough, the grin which made its way across his weathered features did little to encourage me to do so for very long. "Well, now, I'm afraid that's a rather long story for me to be telling at this time of night. Of course, if you're still feeling a bit restless..."

"I'm afraid I would like to see the deck," I insisted as I came to stand. "I have not seen the sky in two days time, and I do miss it so..."

"Of course, love," the man agreed. "Denny has the watch, but he shouldn't give you any trouble. Just tell 'im you've with me, and he shouldn't ask any questions." Then, with another thought, he began to chuckle. "Not that he could, of course."

The air was fresh and clean as it drifted over the deck, and while I had not meant to do, I could not help but sigh with pleasure to feel the breeze brush gently against my skin. It was a relief, really, to be out and about in a place to open and free, and I felt even more alive after having been caged as I was for so long. Even the sky itself seemed more endless than before when above the ocean.

"¿Quién eres?" I blinked in surprise as I turned to face the young man who had come to stand behind me. He looked very much like the other whom I had just parted ways with, yet upon studying him further, I realized his skin was a shade or so darker and his hair was curly. It was then that I also understood he was the negro I had chased after two nights before. The very one that had led me to the ship. "No recuerdo Kai diciendo que trajo otra mujer a bordo..."

"You must be Denny then," I mused. He hesitated at first, no doubt curious as to how I knew his name, yet soon enough, he agreed that he was. "The captain said I could walk about," I explained, speaking slowly that he might understand me. "I would hope that I will be no trouble in doing so?"

"I... que es..." He cleared his throat and, with a deep breath, began again. "If the cap'in says so, you can," he assured me. "Jus' watch for Miss Claire... she'll not like it."

"And who is this Miss Claire?" I asked. "Is she of any relation to Kai? Rather, the captain?"

"The quartermaster," he replied. Having said what little he could in English, the young man then became quiet as he shuffled his feet. However, it was not long before he tried to speak once more, yet though he tried to explain as best he could, it was all lost upon my own ears. "She... she not like takin' on perros callejeros."

"Forgive me, but I do not know what it is you are saying," I apologized weakly. "Could you try and put it another way?" Denny only shook his head as he held his hands up in defeat. When he did, however, there was a most peculiar sound that came upon us. To my ears, it sounded as if it may be a bird, yet as he were so far from shore- not to mention the lateness of the hour- I could not quite convince myself that it could be true. That was until it had lighted upon his shoulder. "And who might this handsome fellow be?"

"Popper." I blinked, not having seen the young man's lips so much as tremble, yet he only nodded towards the bird. "Popper says hello," it says. "Lovely girl. Very lovely girl."

"And who was it that taught him such a clever trick?" I laughed. "I never knew there were birds that could speak..." And what fine one he was at that. He had beautiful black feathers that shone even in the soft, pale light of the moon, and just beneath his eyes were two bold stripes of yellow. A fact he seemed to know well enough without me saying so. "You really are quite handsome," I continued, lighting a hand upon his back, "and so very charming as well."

It was then that I saw the shoulder of the man's sleeve, and while his small companion was perturbed to have my attention stolen from him so suddenly, I could not help but take a firm hold of the fabric there. "Lovely lady wants a look," the bird cooed. "A look see."

Denny went to pull away, clearly not wanting to draw any fuss from me, yet once he did so, there was the sound of another tear. "Oh dear, that will be no good," I mused as my fingers ran over the broken stitches. "You will be left without an arm soon if we do not must this straight away." The young man balked, his face stricken with horror, and though I did understand him immediately, it did not take long for me to correct myself. "I meant to say sleeve," I assured him with a gentle smile. "If you could please fetch me a needle and some thread, I would be glad to mend it for you."

He nodded slowly as he drew away from me, and it was then that the bird upon his shoulder began to cry out cheerfully. However, before I could hear what was being said, both had gone below desk with the sound of Denny's hurried steps echoing in the stairwell. I laughed, certain that he would wake all those that were sleeping, and it was then that I had a thought. Though the young men and his captain had seemed to welcome me so warmly upon the ship, there would be no telling of what all the others might think of me...

And had the other's warning have been any indication, Miss Claire would no doubt prove to be the most difficult matter of all.

--

Author's Note: Just wanted to make note of why Denny's minah bird is called "Popper" here instead of "Kuu." Although I prefer the latter of the two, in Sunshine Islands, Denny's bird is named Popper, and unlike Kuu, who only mimics his emotions, Popper actually talks.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen**

"An' wha' are we supposed to do wit' 'er then? We can' be havin' 'er jus' standin' 'round 'ere wit' nothin' to do all day."

"You worry too much, love," I tried to assure the woman as best I could. "She'll keep out of the way of you and the girls. Besides, have you forgotten she's busy mending _your_ clothes as well?"

"'Cause tha's jus' wha' we need 'bout 'ere is to look fancy for the navy afore they hang the lot 'o us." I only glared at my companion, yet she paid me no mind as she turned away from me and stared out over the bow of the ship and to the horizon. I had known from the start that Claire would be against the young woman from joining us. After all, not only was the other new to the sea, she was also the sister of our sworn enemy as well. Even with all these things to consider, however, I still thought she was being rather unfair to the poor girl. "An' wha' good'll she be when there ain't nothin' more to sew? Less yeh be thinkin' of havin' 'er keep the likes o' yeh company..."

"Tal vez, amor... ella podía enseñarle a hablar." Though she had no way of knowing just what I had said, that alone was enough to send her into another frenzy. However, it seemed that she had grown tired of crossing words with me, for it was then that she began to make her way back towards the stern. Which just so happened to be where Popuri was sitting with her stitching laid out upon her lap. "Now, love... let's not cause a fuss."

"Oh, I'll be doin' more than jus' that," Claire snapped back. "If I has my way... I'll be smashin' that pretty lil' face o' 'ers in..."

"Usted no hará tal cosa." Before she could take another step towards the young woman, I had a firm hold of her shoulder. She turned her head to look at me then, but it was at that same moment that I jerked her back. It was so swift that I could hear her shoulder as it popped out of place. Soon enough she yelped with both pain and surprise only to do cry out once again as I forced it back into place. "You are to treat her as our guest," I warned her. "I will not have her suffer at anyone's hands so long as she is aboard my ship. Do you understand?"

"Aye..."

Even as she pulled away from me, I felt the crew's eyes drilling into me. I knew they were curious as to what happened, maybe even angry, but I also knew that if there was going to be any peace to be had on my ship, I would have to start keeping the leash tighter than before. I hated to do it, of course, as it was against one of the few morals I had, yet there seemed to be no other way than to remind her of her place every once in a while.

Ignoring their steady gazes, I began to make my own way towards our little socialite. After all, just because Claire had agreed to leave her alone, there was no real guarantee that she would be safe from all the others on board, and I had no intention of letting her be hurt. Perhaps I was only being foolish by thinking so, yet I felt I was to be responsible for her during her stay. Eventually she could hold her own, but until then, I would be keeping an eye on her if only for her sake.

She was poised perfectly at the stern having settled herself down on the large barrel with her make-shift sewing kit at her side. She appeared to be calm, and because of this, I knew that as of yet, there had been no problems with the other girls. A relief which brought a smile to my face despite my best efforts not to reveal my feelings after giving such a performance as I had before.

"I'm sorry to have you doing this for us," I apologized, resting my hand lightly on the young woman's shoulder. "It must be very troublesome for you to have to manage these things."

"Not at all," she assured me with a smile. However, just by looking at how her fingers had been pricked at the tips, I knew she was lying... if only a little. "You told me yourself that I was not to lounge about, and though I fear this is not enough, I am more than happy to do at least something to contribute to this ships and its duties. Whatever they may be."

"Well, if it's no trouble-"

"Yes, I have begun to mend your clothes as well, Captain," she laughed while reaching down beside her. "I must say, though, these are rather pitiful to look at... One would think a captain would be the best dressed of his crew, yet it would seem I must remind myself that you are not like any other I have known in the past."

She held up my shirt then, only to peer at me through a rather large hole in the back, and though I chuckled to see it, I could still feel my face begin to warm with embarrassment. "Well... you know how it is," I began, rubbing the back of my neck before tightening my bandanna on my head. "It's not as if we have much time to worry about that kind of thing... but I suppose that's all the more reason to thank you for doing this."

"An' what did I tell yeh 'bout flirtin' with all these girls?"

"Why Annie Belle... and here I thought you'd be down in the galley," I chuckled, not even having to look behind me to know who was lecturing me. "Glad to see you're coming to join us, though. I worry we may just lose you down there one of these days."

"Oh, come off it, Kai," the young woman snapped back. "We already lost Chelsea because of you, and now we have to go back and see that... _thief_ again." I thought to remind her that we ourselves were little more than such, yet before I could, she began to speak again. "I've never been the kind of girl to sneak around, and I'm not about to start now. If you ask me, we'd be better off fightin' 'em head on." Then she sighed. "But I won't let you have another killed for the likes of us..."

"I doubt Mr. Viento would let such a thing happen," Popuri replied quietly as she continued her mending. "He has certainly taken wonderful care of me thus far, and I am more than assured he will continue to do so." She held out a pair of slacks to her and smiled warmly up at the other. "I believe these are yours then? I am very sorry I was unable to do any thing about the burns... unless you wish for me to put a patch on them for you?"

"Naw, wouldn't do them any good," the other said with a shrug. "It's better lookin' than it was before, that's for sure."

The two went on to chat for a good while, neither one certain of what to say to the other, and I almost had to chuckle to hear them talking over one another from time to time. All the same, it assured me that I would be right in having the young cook care for our new arrival... if only because I knew she could ease Claire's temper should it threaten to overtake her.

"Well, ladies..." I began while righting myself once again. "I do believe I'll leave this all to you then. However, I do expect Miss Hurst will be working in the galley with you once she's down here. I can't imagine she'll have much else to do here after today." Not surprisingly, Ann appeared less than pleased with the order, but she knew better than to argue. "If anyone has need of me, I'll be below deck."

Though most of the crew had lost interest in me by that time, I still felt as if I was being watched. Even so, it was only after I left the top deck that I realized just why that was, and it all came down to yet another red head. One who just so happened to have the only pair of piercing brown eyes I had ever known.

"Avez-vous le voir?" It was Natalie who had spoken to me, yet despite her calm appearance, I could tell she was irritated, Of course, she was rarely anything but- as was the case with many of the women in my crew- and so I knew there was little I could do to better her mood. "Mon frère. At-il vu?"

"Il n'a pas dit," I replied. "Bien sûr, je doute Denny était à sa recherche... Je ne voudrais que vous lui pardonner, même si."

"Et pourquoi devrais-je?"

"That brother of yours made the decision to live," I reminded her, no longer willing to humor her by speaking in her native tongue. "I won't try to say that I understand how you feel, but as I said, it would be better for you to forgive him. He is certainly not the first man to chose a life of slavery over no life of all, you know." After all, we all did what we had to in order to survive. By the expression she wore, though, I had a feeling there was more that was on her mind. "Qu-est-ce que c'est?"

"What about the one down in the hull?" I said nothing at first, not having even been aware that any of the crew aside from Claire and myself knew we had another on board, yet I also knew there was no use in denying the truth. I only had to be grateful that Natalie was never one to gossip. "Are you going to give him that same chance?"

"Of course," I replied with a smile. "Just because I was never given one... that doesn't mean I have the right to chose death for someone else."


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Look at me when I'm talkin' to yeh, boy." I kept my eyes on the lamp on the floor. It had been a while since I'd last seen any thing other than the darkness of the hull, and though it wasn't much, I was still relieved to see it. Of course, that was hardly the only reason I took so much interest in the thing. "I said lookit me!" The woman took a firm hold of my chin and jerked my head up to make me meet her gaze. From the look of her, I could tell she had just had another row with that man of hers, and knowing that as well as I thought I did, I also knew she was going to be less than understanding with myself. Not that she ever was to begin with. "I've 'ad 'bout enough of the likes of you."

"I could say the same," I replied, scowling up at her. "What're you doin' down 'ere anyway? It ainae the time for yeh to be sweet talkin' meh just yet, is it?"

"Shut it." Though she often told me to keep quiet, it was the first time since the docks that she pulled a blade on me. Unlike the saber she had with her before, this one was straight like a dagger, yet it was much too long for one. What my real concern had nothing to do with that, of course. I just wanted her to keep the damn thing away from my throat. "I don' wanna hear another word outta yeh... Do yeh 'ear me?"

Though I wanted to say something just to spite her, I soon thought better of it. Given the way that woman was staring me down, I had a feeling she would cut me just as soon as look at me at that moment. However, I could also tell from the way she was standing that she was injured... if only slightly, and while I knew myself to be a fool, my tongue loosened to realize it.

"What happened to yeh?" I asked, my voice low. "Who was it that did yeh harm?"

"Ain' nothin' for yeh to worry 'bout," she snapped. With that, she snatched up the lantern from the floor and brought it alongside her face which caused her eyes to spark. "Jus' shut the hell up. Don' let me hear another word outta you 'till I come back down 'ere to keep yer sorry ass from dyin'"

It was then that she left me sitting there in the dark once more. Not that it troubled me all that much since it was all I had really known since finding myself on the forsaken ship. That and the wood of the beam I'd been tethered to. Before I had even been dragged aboard and taken to the hull, my hands had been bound behind me, and now that I was just where they wanted me, my only means of movement was to sit or stand against the beam I was held fast to. Something I soon learned to be grateful for during the long hours I spent there.

Of course, it was still a pain in my ass to try and live in such a place. Day and night meant little to me down there when all I could see were the shadows of the wood crates and the burlap sacks that were stored below deck. The only way I knew what was what was to listen to the sea as the ship made its way across her waters. Even then, I could only assume as there was no real way to say for sure unless my captor was willing to tell me herself.

I had yet to learn her name, but knowing how little good it would do me, I never really thought to ask. As far as I could tell, she was a woman. At the very least, the loose open shirts she wore gave me a glimpse of her chest, and though she was not the most well endowed woman I had ever seen, it was all the assurance I needed to keep from giving her a good, swift kick to that foul mouth of hers. After all, even at my worst, I was never one to strike a lady, and no matter how much of a man she tried to be, I still knew otherwise.

Thinking of such things, I had to wonder whether Popuri was some where aboard. At times, I could hear voices above me, and though I could never understand what was being said, I still tried my best to listen for hers among them. Even if I listened, though, it was still no use. As far as I knew, she could have been safe and sound back at Port Royal, or she might have been thrown into the sea. Despite my callous way of thinking most of the time, I still hoped that the captain was kind and strong enough not to let himself or his crew go through with such an act.

"God dammit..." I sighed, shaking my head. "What the hell kind of cursed mess did she get us into this time?" As soon as I thought to say it, there was the sound of the hatch being opened again, and after straining my eyes to see through the darkness, I saw a man making his way down the ladder and into the hull. A sight which caused me to find my legs to stand on. "Who's there?"

His laugh was the only reply, echoing through the space from all directions, but as he neared where I stood, I was able to get a few good looks at him before the flames of the lantern would flicker and leave him as nothing but another shadow. He was fairly tall though still a head shorter than myself, and if I hadn't heard him laugh, I might've thought he was another woman since he looked so damn thin. Aside from that, he looked to be the same as another man one would expect to find at sea.

"I hope Claire's been treating you well down here," he chuckled, bringing the lamp to his face while he came to stand in front of me. His face was tan and weathered, and despite the gentle slope of his nose and the softness of his chin, there was clearly some stubble there. "I would hate to hear she hasn't been keeping you fed and watered at least." To be honest, I barely heard a word of what he said. All I could think was how it was _him..._ the same man who attacked Popuri back at the manor. "What is it?" he asked. "Is something wrong?"

"You're Viento," I growled, feeling the rope digging into my wrists, with the hemp leaving slivers in my raw flesh as I pulled against it. He only smiled back at me. "What'd yeh do to Miss Hurst?"

"Would you believe me if I said she has made herself quite well at home here?" he offered. When I glared back at him, his smile grew to become a grin as he leaned in even closer to my face. "Just so you know, Gray... I'm really not the sort of man who lies. I can promise you that any one thing that she has done aboard my ship was not done unwillingly by any stretch of one's mind or imagination."

"Yeh bastard!" With one swift kick, I struck the man hard in the chest. He stumbled back, not having been ready for it, yet even while he nursed his ribs, he just chuckled and shook his head. "What the hell are yeh e'en laughin' at?" Because if thought I was playing a game with him, he was more daft than I had guessed. "I asked yeh a damned question."

"I'm sorry," he said, his accent bleeding through his voice for the first time. It was strong... though not as strong as my own, but it was gone soon enough. "I didn't really mean to give you that impression. I've barely even touched the girl's shoulder... let alone any other part of her." Then he began to grin again. "Not that I wouldn't want to, of course. After all, you've got to admit she is quite easy on the eyes... Isn't she, Gray?"

"How the hell do you know my name?" I heard him say it before, but my curiosity was gone the minute he mentioned the young woman. Not that his last comment made me feel any more inclined to trust him. "Where'd you hear it? Who told you my name?"

"Ah... so you have forgotten me then." He sounded disappointed when he said it, almost like he wanted for me to tell him how he and I were old mates from back home, but I kept my thoughts to myself. "Well, that's fine because I remember you... Red Eye."

My heart stopped. I tried to say something- anything, really- to deny it, but I was left speechless. I knew better than to let my mouth drop open from shock, of course, yet I couldn't keep myself from staring at him like a fool. No one had called me that in years... so he had to have heard of me before I found myself the prisoner of Admiral Hurst. Back when I answered to no one outside of myself and the world went beyond even the sea.

"We met on the coast of Africa," the man continued. "Just before your capture if memory serves." My eyes narrowed as soon as he mentioned the incident, and it didn't go unnoticed. "Ah, so that's where that name of yours comes from," he mused, grinning once again. "They really do turn red."

"Aye," I agreed, "and if I was fit to, I'd be leavin' yeh a red and bloody pulp."

"Ha! Well, there's certainly no doubt about that." Viento paused for a time, his gaze heavy while he studied me once more, and then he started to chuckle. A sound that I had came to learn meant he was thinking of something that I would hate to hear. "What would you say if I were to ask you to join me?" he offered suddenly. "You may not be the captain as you once were, but I can assure you I'll be treatin' you better than those dogs you've been slaving away for."

"Yeh can take yer talk and save it fer someone else," I muttered, eyeing him carefully. After all, that's what that woman of his said, and I hardly thought she'd done well by me. Not as long as she was pulling knives on my throat. "I donae want nothin' ta do wit' the likes of yeh or that woman of yers. I got enough problems without workin' fer you lot."

I waited for him to try and argue his case with me, but for once, he stayed quiet. He only stood there with the lamp still in his hand. Right then I got the feeling I would never be able to figure him out. He was too far gone. Too peculiar as the admiral would say... which as much as I hated the man more so than the one before me, still made me all the more unsure.

"Very well, Gray," he sighed, closing his eyes and he turned away. "Maybe you'll change your mind once we reach the coast."


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter Eighteen**

_"What would you say if I were to ask you to join me?"_

_"I would say that I highly doubt your crew would take well to a woman working aboard your ship."_

_"Then what would you say to being my wife?"_

"So you're still here then." I turned my head to look at the man who had spoken to me, but I was unable to see him. Of course, this was no real surprise since he was one who did well to keep out of my sight for much of the day. "You were talking to yourself again."

"I apologize. I'm afraid my mind is no longer what it once was," I replied, dipping my hands into the bucket of water once more. "Be sure not to step on my clean floors," I warned as I wrung out my dirty rag into the dirty water. "I'm not in the mood to be washing them over again." He said nothing in reply, but I was sure he would do as he was told. After all, he was not one to question much of any thing. "Have you brought home something for our supper by chance?"

"You'll have to take what you can from the garden," he said. "I cannot afford the meat at the market, and it's too soon to be slaughtering the pigs."

"What about the chickens?" I asked while sitting back on my heels and wiping the sweat from my brow. "Surely there must be more than enough for laying eggs as it is."

"It would be too much for two people to eat," he insisted. "Make do with what we have." I only sighed in defeat, for I knew there would be no convincing the man as he was so stubborn. He was also cheap, far cheaper than any other I had ever met before. Even so, I thought him to be merciful if nothing else. "You look flushed."

I glanced up from my work to find my host standing over me with a cup of tea in his hand. I had learned early on that he was not a man to drink rum or any like beverage, yet I found myself wishing he was to keep from having to swallow his bitter brew day after day. However, I graciously accept it from him all the same before bringing myself to stand again.

He really was an impressive person to look at if only because of his height. Viento had been tall when compared to the likes of myself and the other women in his company, yet this man would have dwarfed him without the slightest effort on his part. He was also incredibly lean and fit, no doubt being capable of moving about in a very lithe manner should he need to, yet even this was not his most outstanding feature. No, I was quite sure that would be his face which, though he was little more than twenty and five years at best, was framed by his long and silver hair.

His features were sharp, having a very straight nose, high cheek bones, and an angled chin. It happened to be his eyes that captured the most of attention, however, for they were the most brilliant shade of violet I had ever known, but they were also very cold. Like the tip of the most perfect blade, they demanded absolute submission and obedience even from one such as I.

"Will you be needing anything else done, Mr. Williams?" I asked, my gaze never parting from his own despite the irony of his name. A name which still struck my heart if I was did not ready myself for the blow first. "As I'm quite sure you can see, the floors are almost finished, and dinner should not take me more than an hour or so to make."

"I will need to wash this day's clothing before night falls," he replied. "They are in need of cleaning as well as my bedding." I nodded in understanding, then drank what was left of my tea, and knelt back down onto the floor. "I will be putting away the horse and the stock."

My host did well to keep out of my sight once more while I carried out the rest of my duties. If it had not been for his clothes being laid out on the bed for me to wash, I would not have known he was there at all. A trait I found I particularly liked best about him, for it meant I was left without the feeling that I should speak with him, and yet I was unsure of what should and should not be said all the same.

It was Mr. Williams who had found me in the forest the night of my most desperate act. He had asked very little after I had told him that I had escaped from the pirates which attacked the manor of the admiral, and I was of the mind to think he truly believed me. Even with the chance of this being the case, however, I had also worked very hard to convince him that the shock had been so great as to keep my full memory of who I was before the terrible incident as a loss to me.

Thus why he had agreed to have me stay with him.

Life had not been easy, of course, being as I was often reminded of how I was at his mercy. He never said a word of this to me, yet I knew from his gaze and the way he spoke that I was to do only by his bidding. All the same, as much as I could assume, I was better off in his care than anyone else.

To be fair, Mr. Williams asked little of me. I was merely expected to keep the modest house clean and the garden tended to, and since he was not home every evening, I was only expected to feed myself more often than not. As for the livestock, he was always sure to take care of them on his own, so I never bothered to learn what had to be done out in the barn. Nor did he ask me to help in any way which assured me he felt there was no need for me to be there.

"Dinner is hot and ready for you," I said as the man came in the door once again. "I can promise you that I did well to remember to leave the carrots out this time." After the fit he had thrown a week before, I had grown wary of picking them at all. However, it did make me wonder why he troubled himself with planting them if he had no desire to eat them. "I do hope you like it," I continued. "I'm afraid I rarely cook with so little, so I'm unsure of how it will taste..."

"Then you've must've been a high born girl," he replied as his spoon dipped into the bowl. "I would've thought you would cook something that was not so hot given the weather."

"Forgive me," I apologized again. "I do not know many recipes for vegetable dishes." We said nothing more to one another at the table, and it was something I was more than grateful for. Though he was not a man to say much when he did speak, his tone was more often than not a stern one. My husband had always been open and easy to talk to, so the other's nature was a curiosity for me.

I mulled over these things as I worked at the laundry, yet I soon decided it would be better if I simply let it be for a time. I needed as much time as I could manage if I was to figure out how I was to redeem myself after what had to be my greatest failure. As long as I was out of sight, I could plan, and that was all that mattered to me at that moment.

"All black," I whispered, holding his shirt in my hands to inspect it for any remaining stains. "I wonder why that is."

"It masks the blood." I only stared at the man, yet when his expression did not falter even in the least bit, I knew it was the truth. "My work calls for it," he explained. "Wearing a white shirt would only be a waste."

"Well, that would explain why the water has turned such a curious color." He studied me then, no doubt asking himself how a woman could be so accepting of such knowledge, but I made no apologies. Even before William's execution, I had a peculiar way of seeing these things as nothing more than another way of life. "You should only be grateful that I thought to wash the linens first. It would do you very little good to have them stained."

"Would it trouble you if they were?" he asked as he walked past me. "As long as I have something to sleep on, it makes no difference to me. You would do well to feel the same while you stay here."

"Yes, Mr. Williams."

By the time the night had come to a close, I was sore and tired. It was not because of the work so much as it was about the way in which I was feeling watched- if not hunted. No matter how quiet Mr. Williams was even in his own home, I was unnerved by his presence all the same especially since he was so rarely about the place. It made my body stiff with an uncertain fear, and I was beginning to think that if I was to last being in hiding there, he would have to be out of the house as much as was possible.

"I do believe I will be turning in then," I announced after having made the man's bed for him as he sat mulling over his notes at a small table. "Will I be seeing you in the morning before you go, or are you leaving before dawn again?"

"I have a meeting to attend to in the town," he replied while sipping at yet another cup of tea. "There is no need for you to come with me."

Although I was curious as to why he would say such a thing when I had never suggested it to begin with, I knew better than to ask. If he wanted to tell me, he would, and I was not to say a thing until then. All I could do was to return to my chambers and put myself down to sleep. There really was nothing else I could do, and so I assured myself it was for the best that I make my way back to the far end of the house and leave him be.

My room was a modest one with only an open doorway, no windows, and a simple bed of straw. Even so, I was more than happy because I knew it was a stroke of luck being as it meant I was not expected to stay in the same room with Mr. Williams. After all, I had no real reason to fear him aside from his peculiar nature, but he was still a man.

"No telling what a man could do with me as I am," I mumbled to myself. While I was kept busy keeping the small farm, I still worked at my blade at every opportunity, yet I had not earned back my full strength. I was still weakened from my last encounter, and yet all I had to show for it was a cropped head of hair and a torn dress. "I should be thinking to buy a new one soon... but I doubt he would think of it as a mere fancy," I continued to think aloud. "Such a cheap man... though I suppose it's kept the roof over his head for this long."

Even after having lived with him for such an extended length of time, I was still unsure of what he did for work, yet I decided that, like so many things, it was too soon for me to ask any pressing questions. I would simply have to wait for the right moment to risk digging any deeper. However, my priorities remained the same as they always had from the very beginning of my life as the Widow Lourne.

I had to bring William justice. I had to...


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter Nineteen**

I was alone in my cabin, my back turned towards the door as I gazed out the large pane glass windows and onto the ocean that was left behind us, yet though the waters were calm and the sky had become a beautiful array of reds and golds with the setting sun, I found no peace in it. My mind was too troubled and my thoughts far too many. It had been months since my beloved sister had been with us last, and while I had not paid her much attention before her disappearance, I longed to have her back again. Until that time came, I was well aware I would find no happiness in life, for in truth, she was the only happiness I had ever known.

Even when she was naught but a babe, I loved her more than the whole world. She was born while my father was away at sea... before he had gone forever, and from her first smile bare of any teeth and containing only a wet and swollen tongue that knew only useless babble, I knew I was to care for her like no other. Had it not been for our father leaving to find a cure for our mother, we may have been given the chance to become close as that of siblings. Such fantasies were not meant to be, however, and so I become something of a father to her though I was only a mere twelve years her senior.

Perhaps I was being overly compassionate in my pursuit of her, for the pirates had more than likely had no chance to steal her away after such a feebly planned strike on my home. A thought which had only occurred to me after I had given the order to depart from our home port. Then again, as I would often remind myself, they had stolen away with her all the same, for even if she had sought them out for reasons I could not begin to imagine, they had still made the decision to take her aboard their ship. They were the ones to take her from me, and for that, not even a pardon from the king himself would save them from the likes of a noose wrought by my own hand.

We had always had a rivalry, Viento and I, as I had often said. However, to attempt to take the life of the vice admiral- no doubt myself as well- and then to snatch my sister away from my own home lacked any credit of dignity I may have thought to have given him.

"None of it makes any sense," I muttered darkly to myself. "What good would it do him to have her when he knows I will come after him? What would he accomplish besides being brought into a battle he cannot hope to win?" After all, though I had no way of knowing the numbers that were aboard his ship, there was no feeble means in which he could hope to defeat a fleet such as my own. "It defies all logic."

_Perhaps that is because there is no logic to it all._

I only shook my head at the thought. Even if Viento was a rogue, he was not a fool, and I was more than certain that for every action he took, there was a reason. The only question that remained was what that reason was, and with that being the case, I found I could no longer contain my frustration with the situation.

"Mr. Taylor!" My voice carried across the top deck, and no sooner had I called than the man came to stand before me. Even in his uniform, he was a rugged sort with his brown hair cut close to his scalp and his arms being so large that one could not wrap his hands around them with any chance of one's fingers being able to reach one another. Had I not known him as well as I did, I may have thought of him as an imposing figure to stand up against, yet since he had worked under my father before me, I knew he was among the very few men I could truly have confidence in. "Has there been any word from the vice admiral?"

"No, sir," he replied. I only nodded, for I knew there was no rushing such things as finding one lone ship in the vastness of the Caribbean. However, the sailor could see that I was impatient, and so he grinned broadly and placed a strong hand on my shoulder. "We'll find them, Rick. The Miss and that scoundrel," he assured me. "As I told your mother once-"

"Zack... now is not the time for such things," I warned, my tone firm as I narrowed my eyes. His face paled, having learned that while I respected him as a friend of the family, I was still the one in command. "We will need to bring the fleet in to the nearest port to regroup and gather supplies as well as more information concerning Viento's most recent movements. However, no man is to leave any ship without direct orders from myself or the vice admiral. Be sure to tell the others of my wishes."

Without another word, the man gave me a stiff nod before standing at the helm to speak with the other who command- a man with a large but well kept beard and a broad chest. I knew it would be better for myself to be the one giving direct orders to my subordinates, yet I had no energy for it. If it had been any other pirate, I would have dispatched of him with no hesitation, and I had to wonder if I was really so vulnerable as to not to be able to face a true challenge when it showed itself to me.

It was not fear that I felt, of that I was more than certain. No... it was much more serious than that. It was the will and the very need to see him fall that pressed me on, and in order to realize that final desire, I had to have time to plan out my assault. Precious time that had been stolen from me the very moment that Popuri had been lost.

_No, not lost,_ I reminded myself quickly. _Just misplaced._ Soon she would be back at my side, and once she was safe at home, I would waste no time in being sure that she would never be at risk again. She would marry a man of my choosing... one who would ensure that she was kept apart from rogues and vandals of every sort. "And she shall not have any say in it."

Of that I would have to make absolutely certain or else I knew I would lose her once and for all.


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Chapter Twenty**

"Wha'cha doin' there, girly? Yeh still 'ave potatoes to peel!" I glanced over my shoulder to find my companion standing just behind me, a scowl etched on her young and freckled face. "Have you been daydreamin' again? Yeh do know we got people to feed, don't ya?"

"Yes, of course," I assured her, picked up my knife yet again. To be quite honest, I was fairly sure that I was terrible at cooking, for not only could I not keep a stew pot from boiling over, I was also rather prone to cutting myself. Just looking down at my own hands caused me to shiver as my eyes caught sight of the angry red cuts that had marred my delicate fingers. "I suppose I will have to grin and bear it, won't I?"

"And what might it be that you have to bear?" It was not until the rogue took a gentle hold of my hand and and brought it up to his lips to kiss it that I gasped, and though I could feel Kai coming closer all the while, I was still surprised to have his free hand rest on my hip. Having been aboard his ship for so long, I had become accustomed to his flirtatious ways and various advances- none of which were all too subtle- yet this was certainly much further than he had ever gone before. "Perhaps I can help you ease your burdens then?"

"That's enough out of you!" Before either of us could say a word, there was a loud crack of a wooden spoon meeting skin. It was not the first time Ann had hit the man for his lecherous ways, but it was the first that I had heard him cry out because of it.

"¡Mierda!" Although I had no way of knowing for sure what had been said, I suspected it was nothing I would wish to understand. Soon he was nursing the offending hand which knuckles were left a bright red, and I quickly came to realize just why he had reacted in such a violent way. However, I had to admit I was still rather curious as to how that would hurt a man who had his neck all but cut wide open, for while I had never asked him about his scar, I could not easily ignore it. "Come on now, Ann... That's just being cruel," he complained. "I was only concerned with how you were treating the girl is all."

"She's as fine as she ever was," my companion assured him. "She's a lot better than she would be on deck if yeh ask me." I nodded in agreement though I was sure to hide my hands from view lest Kai happen to see how much they had gone through in so little time. However, it would seem that my gesture was not to go unnoticed. "Wha'cha tryin' to hide there? Somethin' I ought to know about?"

"Oh, I can assure you that is nothing for you to be concerned about," I insisted. "I only wish I could do more for you all."

"You do well enough as you are." I blushed being as I was still unaccustomed to Kai's more sincere compliments, yet he grinned all the same. Not that I was too surprised since he always seemed to be amused by my modesty. "I guess I should be getting back on deck then. We're almost to Belém, after all."

"Do you mean Brazil?" I asked, sounding a bit more eager than I would have liked. When the man only offered me a smile and a nod, I felt all the more delighted. "You know, I do not believe I have ever been there before... At least not that I can remember."

"Well, it is rather far from the English territories," Kai explained. "Where we're going belongs to Portugal, so even I'm not all that familiar with it myself." Having thought on it further, though, he rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "Still... a good friend of mine lives there, so at least we have that going for us. Can't say we'll make it that far yet. Not with that brother of yours hunting us down as he is."

"Is that why we have been stalling for all this time?" Neither he nor Ann would agree to to it, yet they were also careful not to deny it. I had found it peculiar that we had done little more than drift during the past few months, and though we had defeated many a ship- with me having to be stowed away in the captain's quarters for every assault- we only took aboard the absolute necessities of food and drink. A most curious thing for the arguably most feared pirate in all the world to do. "Then it is no wonder that I have only been of any use here."

"Now don't be so sore, princesa," my host begged of me with a sheepish grin. "I promise you there will be more for you to do soon enough, but we can't risk being found out just yet. Even the girls have had to be more careful."

"Aye, and the Miss not be likin' it," Ann said with a huff as she folded her arms over her meager chest. "All this hidin' her womanhood puts 'er in a sour mood, you see," she explained to me. "That's why this fool 'ere was tryn' to sweet on yeh. Lady Claire ain't givin' him a fix, so he goes and gets what he can from the lot of us... Ain't that right, Cap'n?"

I merely raised a brow at the man, yet he only laughed and shook his head. "If we were ready to take on the admiral, I wouldn't give it another thought," he assured our small companion. "If you'll remember, though, I'm known to be the Woman's Keeper... but if there be no women aboard, then surely I cannot be the man the navy is after. Isn't that right?"

We stood there in silence for a time with each of us dwelling upon our own thoughts, yet it was not long before there came a call for the captain to go on deck. Ann, too, went to follow him, yet I chose to stay behind in the galley. It was not because of a lack of curiosity, of course, for I truly did wish to be a part of things. However, I did well to remember my place aboard the ship, and while I should have liked to have said otherwise, I knew I was an object of scorn and distrust among much of the crew. A consequence of my being the admiral's own blood no doubt despite me not having chosen such a fate for myself.

Even without having been told or having overheard it, I was well aware that Kai was the only one among the others that I could place any of my trust in. I should have said the same of the young cook whom I had been assigned to assist, yet I was still unsure of her feelings towards me. After all, I was certain from the very beginning that her favor was solely with her Lady Claire. She was still kind and rather warm company, of course, and yet I wondered if it was not because of her own feelings or those of her captain that she gave me so much deference despite her fellows' opinions of one such as I.

It was then that I shook my head to clear my mind of these thoughts, and not long after, I forced myself to smile. Richard often did the same to reassure himself that all was well, and while my heart sank to realize it, I still accepted the comfort it brought me. If I could give my being there a sense of worth, no matter how small, I would be able to live another day. _All I must do is show that I am capable enough to take care of myself,_ I decided. _Then I will have nothing to be ashamed of._

With my renewed conviction, I returned to the task of cutting the vegetables laid out on the counter before me. Despite my eagerness- or perhaps it was because of it- I soon found myself to be all the more clumsy with the knife in my hand. In all but a few minutes I had managed to cut myself not once but twice, and it was then that I became frustrated with myself once more.

"Blast it all!" I cursed with an angry stomp of my foot. "What use am I if I cannot even cut a potato?"

"Maybe it is only cooking that you are not suited for then." I glanced back to find Kai standing over me yet again. However, when I merely stared back at him with wide eyes and reddened cheeks, he seemed more than a bit confused by my expression. "Is something the matter?"

"Only that you to hear me speak in such a terrible manner," I replied quietly as I began again at my peeling. He simply chuckled, but before I fully understood what he was planning to do, he pushed me aside. "And what is it that you are doing?" I demanded, my hands upon my hips. "I thought you were called up to the top deck?"

"I was," he agreed while taking up my knife. "Denny caught sight of shore, but we'll have to wait until tonight before I can decide whether we've arrived or not. It's impossible for me to tell for sure without the stars."

"Is it not difficult to travel by stars alone?" I pressed, my annoyance with him having given way to wonder. "I would think that a man of your skill would have a more advanced way in which to travel... though I must admit I have never been good at geography myself."

Kai laughed then, yet he did not tease me as I thought he might. Instead he brought his attention to the remains of the food that lay abandoned on the counter where I had stood. I simply watched as he began to peel away the skins of the offending potatoes, and to my surprise, he did so with such skill that there was but a single ribbon of skin for each that showed no signs of waste of the actual potato itself. A feat which left me in absolute awe of him.

"How on earth did you manage it?"

"Simple," he explained with a shrug. "I like to cook... so that means I do well at it." At first, I said nothing being as I found his answer so peculiar, yet soon enough, I began to giggle. "There. That suits you much better. Now doesn't it?"

"You really are terrible, Kai..." I mused. "I must admit, though, I am impressed to see that you could do such a thing. It makes me wonder if you really the rogue you claim to be." I had said so in mere jest, yet when he came to hear it, I saw his face fall slightly. It was the first time I had ever seen him so uncertain of himself, and so I could not help but ask him what was wrong. "Is that such a bad thing?"

"Not at all, princesa," the man assured me. "I am... happy to hear you think so highly of me."

"Of course I do," I replied, fussing with my hands out of embarrassment. "If it were not for you... I would no doubt be the wife of a navy officer or some such. There is no question in my mind that this life shall suit me much better... although I must confess I am well aware of how little I am capable of as I am."

"Perhaps you would like to become more self-reliant then?" he offered with a small smile. "Out here, you only have yourself to impress," he continued. "I'm sure you have things that you want to do, but if you lack the means with which to do them, you might very well fail." I could sense that he was trying his best to be gentle in his choice of words, yet it was still very clear where he stood on the matter. "I don't care to see people fail."

"Then could you teach me how to use a gun?" I asked with only a slight hesitation on my part. The man cocked his head as if he had been caught off guard by my request, yet I did not begin to explain my reasons to him. They were simple enough, I suppose. However, I feared that his desires for his own gain would influence his judgement should he learn of my intentions. "Of course, I understand if there are other things you like for me to become familiar with first."

"That may be for the best," he agreed as he returned to his preparation work at the counter. "Even so, I'll do well to remember what it is that you wish of me... my little princesa..."


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Chapter Twenty-One**

"Wha' yeh think yer doin' by lyin' ta that girl?" I glanced back at my companion, but when I did, I almost wished I hadn't. I had known Claire was angry with me, of course... even without Ann having told me. Still, I had no idea she'd be furious enough to give me a look quite like that. One that told me she wanted me dead. "Tellin' 'er yeh travel by stars alone? I thought yeh were better than that."

"But I do travel by stars... mostly," I replied with a sheepish grin as I rubbed the back of my neck. After all, it was true that we made the most progress by charting our course by night. It just wasn't our only means of travel was all. "Besides, I don't want to give away all of our secrets."

"Coulda fooled me." I winced even before I felt the blow of her boot against the back of my head and drove my chin into the railing. Not surprisingly, I was dazed, but soon enough I began to feel the pain settle in my jaw... as well as the taste of blood in my mouth. "Just who the hell do yeh think you are? You think I don't know how that head of yours works?"

If I doubted her temper at all before, I didn't then. Even when she was arguing with the others, she never spoke quite right, so for her to be so angry that she showed herself to be more than just a brutish woman, I really had to have done her wrong.

"Now, love..." I spun back, my hand reaching out for her, but I didn't strike her. I only caught her by the collar and brought us face to face. "I'm trying to keep the look out, so if you don't mind... how's about you stop with all this jealousy until we get to where we need to be."

"Yer not usin' yet head at all wit' this one, are yeh?" she muttered darkly. "I don' care if yeh fancy 'er... no' really. I jus' don' wan' yeh to have ta hang fer 'er. No' wit' us comin' so far."

Though she had gone back to her more plain way of speech, I could tell by the gentleness of her voice that she was being sincere. Well, as sincere as a woman like her could be anyway. After all, she had never been the kind of person to show her softer side even in our most intimate moments, so for her to be so concerned, I was genuinely touched... if not more than a little perplexed.

"How much longer then... until we reach port?" she asked, gazing out over the horizon. "We oughta be close, don't yeh think?"

"It's right there," I replied, turning back to the railing and pointing straight ahead. She scowled then, most likely feeling inclined to strike me again for not telling her sooner, but she came to think better of it. A kindness for which I was grateful as I doubted whether I could take another blow from her. "Denny knows this as well as I do," I explained, "but we have to wait for our host to give us the signal."

"What signal?' As if the man himself had overhead the question, there was a brilliant light that burst just above the water. The sound that followed was like that of a cannon blast or a sudden clap of thunder, yet the shower of gold that glittered over the shoreline soon began to crackle and snap before dying away into smoke. "What the hell was that?"

"The signal." Claire smacked the back of my head, but I just chuckled. "Sorry, love, but you made it far too easy that time. It was a firework... and given the size of it, I'd say we couldn't be any more clear of the admiral." Of course, also given the size, we would be owing our defender quite the pretty present for his troubles. Even the simplest of fireworks cost a small fortune, so I had every right to fear the worst. "I know you girls don't care for him, but you've got to admit he does his work well."

"Yeah," she agreed with a smirk, leaning on the rail beside me. "Jus' too bad he's such a pretty boy... He'd have better business if he learned to keep 'is hands to himself." Then she glanced down to her hip where I had brought my hand to rest. "An' by the looks o' it, yeh ought to be doin' the same."

"How can I help it when you've been so cold to me?" I sighed, bringing her close before nibbling on her ear. "You can be such a stubborn woman, you know..."

"Ellos tienen etra señal de listo, el capitán. ¿Tenemos respuesta?"

"La luz de la lámpara!" I snapped, glaring up at the crow's nest. Just as soon as he saw my face, Denny disappeared again, but it wasn't long before the lamp was lit like I ordered. Thankfully before I was down another hundred guilder. However, that did little to appease the woman still in my arms. "Sorry, love. I thought he would know how to respond."

"An' tha's what makes yeh a damned fool," she teased before giving me a kiss. "Alrigh' ladies! We got a ship ta anchor, so git yer pretty lil' asses on deck 'ere!"

"Ever the business woman," I chuckled, shaking my head. "She got me good, though... Let's just hope it doesn't bruise now, shall we?" At least the pain had gone away for the most part evne if I was sure I was still bleeding. "Guess it can't be helped."

When we finally came ashore, the harbor was all but empty save for a merchant vessel and a couple of the local fishing boats that had been anchored there for as long as I could remember. The beach itself was bare, and the buildings that lined the shore were dark. However, I didn't so much as hesitate to step onto the docks once we arrived. I had no reason to. The worst that could happen was it was a trap set by the admiral, but I knew better than to think that could be the case. Not when the man I was looking for was the head of all illegal trades in the Western Hemisphere.

"May I ask why everything is so still and quiet here?" My heart all but leapt out of my chest to find Popuri standing beside me, her red eyes wide with curiosity, only to look back at the ship once again. Sitting there, on the gang plank, was Claire. It was too dark for me to make out her expression, but one thing I was sure of was that she was rather proud of herself for having left me to meet our host on my own. "They had told me you wished to go alone," the young woman explained. "They said that this man we are meeting has no patience for women."

If only we should have been so lucky.

"Perhaps I ought to teach you something, Miss Hurst," I sighed as I offered her my arm. She only nodded as she took it, but her eyes never parted with mine until I brought my gaze ahead of us. "The words of a pirate are very rarely true... and even when they are, there is almost always something else to what is being said."

"Well, of course," she replied. "That is true for any man. After all, even my brother is more than capable of lying in order to meet his own ends, yet I find the motives behind the lies to be of more valve than finding the lies in and of themselves."

"You really are a sharp one," I chuckled, patting her hand softly. "A shame you rarely have the chance to use it wasting away aboard our ship."

"But there is far more use to it being here than at home," she assured me with a laugh. "Of that I can promise you." I was fairly glad to hear it, yet I knew it wouldn't be long before she would come to regret her being with us. After all, a pirate's life was never meant to be lived by a woman such as herself. "Is that the man we are to meet?"

Having been lost in my own thoughts, I didn't see him step out, but there he was, standing right in front of me with his arms spread wide in a grey shirt and purple pants all in silk. "Ah, Viento, hoe goed te hebben u komt en zien ons opnieuw!" he cheered. "Ik ben blij u heeft kunnen zien dat onze aanwijsplaat. Ik was bang hadden we geschoten te laag om het water, maar ik zie dat ik had het mis." Then his attention turned elsewhere. "A lady? You have a lady here?"

"Well, I am the Women's Keeper."

"Women, yes," he agreed, taking her free hand into his own and kissing it. He smiled up at her, his silver hair and cool green eyes shining in the moonlight, and although she tried to hide it, Popuri couldn't seem to help blushing. "Ladies.. no."

"That's enough, Skye," I warned, eyeing the man carefully. "She's a friend of mine... A dear friend." She looked up at me, her grip on my arm tightening, but she stayed quiet. "I think you frightened her..."

"I'm so sorry," he apologized. "That's not what I... How do you say 'wilde' in your language?"

"Can't say that I would know." I was being honest with him, but he seemed to doubt me. Not that I really blamed him, of course. After all, we both tended to chase after the same thing, and such things always made problems of one kind or another. However, my understanding of Dutch was even less than that of Portuguese, and so I was unable to speak with him into great detail about much of anything. "Ik vind het jammer voor de moeite, maar ik dank u voor uw hulp."

"Het was geen moeite voor me," he chuckled. "I expect you will pay me in full?" I nodded weakly, feeling the color drain from my face when he said it, but he only continued to smile. "Do not worry, Viento. I feel very kind today, so I ask for only half."

"What about Won?" I asked. "You have to pay him yet, don't you?"

"No longer a problem," the man huffed. "Won is dead to us here. Never trust a man who loves only money, my friend. Never." So he was cheated then... not that I found it particularly surprising. "Come. there is food and drink ready for you and your women." He turned to lead us towards the house along the shore, but just as we were about to follow him, he looked back at me. "Since I let you off with only half, I would like very much for the lady to sit by me.

"I'm sure you understand, of course..."

We were led into the smallest house on the end of the shoreline, and I had to chuckle to hear my companion gasp upon entering. I could understand, though, because while his home seemed humble enough from the beach, the inside of it was anything but. "Quite the collection, isn't it?" I whispered to her. "All of this is actually stolen goods, though."

"All of it?" she breathed in wonder. I only chuckled while guiding her to the dining room, but even I had to admit it was rather impressive. Skye really had out done himself over the past few years... at least when it came to his private collection. Every room was lavishly draped over with fine linens and silks from faraway lands such as Egypt and China, and any exposed surface that was left bare was either made of rare woods, marble, or gold. "Well, he certainly has out done himself..."

"I thank you, my lady," our host beamed. "All from the great India," he continued as he opened his arms to the dining room. "I wish to live there some day, you know."

He went on to rattle about what he had acquired, speaking in Dutch and English in tandem, and even though she could only understand half of it, Popuri still did her best to be amiable. She smiled and even made conversation, but all the while, she kept glancing back at me for release. She was worried, of course, but she was careful not to show it.

"'Ey! Who started this 'ere party with us?" We turned to find Claire standing in the open doorway with her hands on her hips and the crew standing just behind her. She was grinning, her feet widely set apart and her shirt loose and unbuttoned, but she wouldn't dare to go any further without being invited. "What? No welcome for a beauty like me?"

"Of course there is," the man assured her. "All you must do is sit down."

She huffed, having no doubt wanted to be given a more grand entry, but she came in with her entourage regardless of how she was treated. It was her pride that drove her, but as she walked past us, I could see the fire that burned within her. That passion had always drawn me like a moth to flame, and at that time I was more than ready to give her the adoration she so desperately desired. After all, with Popuri being taken aside by our host, it was far better than leaving me to my own company for the night.

How was I to know she had plans to betray me?

-/-

_Author's Note_: Just to clarify, Skye is Dutch, but he lives in a port whose people are mostly of Portuguese origin.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Author's Note:** Very sorry for the long hiatus, but after working forty hours a week on an afternoon shift and transferring to another college, I haven't had much free time. I do hope, though, that this chapter is not a disappointment for all of you who have been waiting to see it continued.

-/-

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

"'Ey, youse still alive, or did yeh decide to starve yerself?" I laid back against the pillar with a groan, but I still refused to open my eyes. I had no need to look at that wench. "Yeh haven' been eatin' a thing I brough' yeh. 'Ave yeh decided ta leave 'er wit us then?"

"What 'ave yeh doen with the miss?" My voice was weak as I spoke, but my gaze was steady all the same. After all, even if I had put everything else out of my mind, that girl was still in my thoughts. Was she being treated well? Did she eat properly? Was she able to find sleep at night? Had that bastard tried anything? It was these thoughts that kept my mind awake all those long hours alone in the dark.

"Like meh to show yeh to 'er?" the woman offered. I thought I misheard her at first, but when she didn't crack a smile, I knew she meant what she said. "I can take yeh there if yeh want. All yeh gotta do is stand up for meh." I didn't even hesitate to do what she said, and once I did, I started to pull against my restraints. However, she was quick to free me with a simple flick of her dagger. "Yeh mus' really 'ave it bad for 'er, eh?"

"I just gotta make sure she's all right," I explained quietly. Before either one of us said another word, however, I had the woman by the throat. She didn't so much as gasp when I lifted her up off the ground, but soon enough I was sure she was grinning. "Yeh think I wonae do it?" I hissed. "I oughta crush that pretty lil' head of yers fer what you lot 'ave done..."

"Then do it," she breathed, her voice faint and strained. "If yeh... off meh now,,, I can promise yeh ne'er find 'er." Just with those words, I let her drop to her knees, but I was patient enough to wait for her to compose herself before storming my way towards the hatch. "Must admit I'm dammed impressed that yeh could still pul a stunt like that," she chuckled. "There's more to yeh than I thought."

"A desperate man can do more than a satisfied one," I reminded her bitterly. "I'm sure that captain of yers knows what I speak of."

"What do yeh know 'bout the Cap'n?" Though I heard the anger in her voice, I chose to ignore her question. It was a choice that I came to regret. "Better start talkin' boy... I ain't got time to stand around waitin' fer yeh ta grow yerself a pair."

When I continued to walk towards the hatch with one swift kick, she threw my legs out from under me. I kept myself off the ground, but as I held onto another beam like that which I had been my stockade, my back held up on me. I felt like a fist had been thrown between my shoulder blades, and once I was back firmly on my feet, a sharp pain threatened to bring me down again. Even so, I remained standing.

Claire said little more from then on while we made our way to the second and first deck. I did well to make note of the layout of the ship, using my slowed pace as an advantage in doing so, but there seemed to e very few details worth remembering. Even to a former scoundrel like myself it was almost too humble to be considered a worthy pirating vessel. It was too open, too vulnerable. Especially when it was left in the harbor with no one standing watch.

_He's a reckless one,_ I decided. _No telling what he might have done with her._ After all, even if Popuri was a strong woman, there was no way for her to defend herself against a man of his nature. Just the thought of him forcing her into some dark corner of his cabin was more than enough to give me the will to keep moving forward. _Blasted coward._

The harbor was empty as she brought me on shore, yet as I followed her further inland, I began to hear the sound of laughter. It was a grating sound- no doubt because its makers were nothing more than drunken fools. Just the smell of all that liquor was enough to bring my blood back to angry boil.

"Easy, buddy," the woman warned. "We need ta get ourselves inside afore yeh start thinkin' o' bustin' skulls."

"Why're yeh so keen on me tearin' apart the place?" I muttered, my voice thick and deep. When I reached for her shoulder and ripped back around, she didn't hesitate to take a swing at my face. She was still too slow to make it before I caught her fist in my hand and squeezed hard enough to pop her knuckles. "I asked yeh a damn question."

"Because that man oughta learn what he's got," she hissed, glaring right back into my eyes, "and not lustin' after what he doesn't."

"Claire, is everything all right? You disappeared there for a while, but I- Oh, it's you." If he was surprised to see me, Kai sure didn't show it. He blinked a couple of times, but then he started to smile. "So you finally decided to join us, did you?"

"Watch it," his companion warned. "He's got a thing for stranglin'..."

"Does he now?" the other man chuckled. I only caught a glimpse of metal before he took a step towards me. A dagger. "Well then... I guess I'll have to watch my neck, won't I?"

He was just like a flash. One minute he was standing in the front door and the next he was right in front of me. His eyes were dark, but his smile only broadened into a grin. The first time I could tell he purposely missed, testing my reflexes, but then he swung his other arm.

And went right for my throat.

I dodged, but without thinking, I had ducked, the blade missing my head by a mere breath. I paid no attention. I only struck out my fist, knocking the wind out from his gut. He dropped without a sound, clutching at his abdomen, and at first, I thought I had him. That was before he made another swing at my ankle with the dagger glancing off of my skin.

"What is the meaning of all this?" Her voice was sharp, but as soon as Popuri realized that I was the one standing over the other man, she became uncertain. "Gray... is that you?" When I said nothing in return, she took another step forward and bit back a gasp. "It is you! And what is it that has happened to you? Has something happened? Are you hurt in any way?"

"It ainae any of yer concern, miss," I said coldly, taking a step back on my injured leg. "I 'ave no time fer it." Her face softened when I refused her, but I felt nothing to see it. I had trouble even feeling relieved that she was safe. "Looks like yeh made yerself right comfortable on that ship, didnae yeh? Right at home in the captain's quarters, I'll bet..."

"That is most unnecessary!" she snapped back, her cheeks having flushed. "I can assure you that whatever it is that you or my brother may have imagined may have happened between Mr. Viento and myself is nothing but a nightmare of your own creation. In fact, he has been most kind to me... a gentleman, really."

"Is that so?" I growled. "Well, forgive meh fer sayin' so, miss, but I ainae of the mind to agree with yeh." Popuri said nothing in reply, yet her gaze soon fell on the man before me, still kneeled on the ground. No doubt he had wanted to keep out of her sight or at the very least garner some sympathy for himself. It was only too bad for him that I wasn't the most kindhearted individual. Especially after having someone go for my throat with a knife. "Get up, yeh piece of shit."

"Easy, Gray," the man warned, picking himself up from the ground. "You wouldn't want to scare the young lady now, would you?"

"Kai." He froze, his hand still resting on his knee, and glanced back. "Was there by chance another ship... one that may have followed us here?" He said nothing. "So he was aboard our own, was he? Strange that I did not see him... Would you not agree?"

The young woman studied me more carefully and though I tried to back away from her in order to run, she was sure not to let me get far. She reached out for me, her small hands cradling my face, and it was then that she gasped. Not that I could blame her when I was such a mess.

Not only had my beard grown in over the course of a few months, but my cheeks were hollow as a result of my own stubbornness and unwillingness to eat. I hated to think of what I must have smelled like to her after all that time under the ship, and while her hands had lost much of their soft touch, I still felt ashamed to know that the sweat and grim that had amassed upon my forehead was now under her fingertips. When she tried to hold me, it was more than I could take, and I pushed her away.

"He had the chance," Kai insisted. "I gave him the choice to join us, and he refused."

"And what did you do then?" she demanded. "Certainly he was not free to do as he pleased as I was, for I am quite sure he would come to find me should that have been the case." The look she gave him caused the man to flinch, but even as he did so, she returned her attention to me instead. "Gray, you will follow me."

"No, miss, I will nae." Popuri seemed surprised to hear my refusal, but I made no apologies. I knew well enough that even if I served her right up until we were fated to meet her brother, the admiral would see to it that I was killed. It was just the way he did things. In his eyes, I had betrayed him, and given the circumstances, I was no better off than when he had taken me in as a sailor. "I'll be goin' my own way."

The young woman hesitated at first, torn between standing her ground and stepping aside, but before she could decide, I turned my back to the whole scene. After all, I had no reason not to. As for where I was heading, I didn't rightly know. I only followed my feet where they would lead me. However, it wasn't long before I found myself at the water's edge. I was thankful to see it, though, if only because it meant I could feel a little more human.

"Well, ain' yeh a sight fer sore eyes?" I stiffened to hear the all too familiar voice call out to me, but soon enough I decided that it was none of my concern. What would it matter for her to see me in such a state after all that had happened? "Quite the cold shoulder there, doncha think? Poor lil' girl looks like 'er 'eart snapped right in half."

"Hardly," I muttered. "Looked to me like she was just fine."

"Do you honestly believe that?" I should have known Popuri would come after me I had left her, but I was still irritated to know she had followed me when all I had wanted was to be left alone. Not that Claire had given me much of a choice in the matter, either, but at least I would have been able to ignore her. The other was a different matter entirely. "Had I known you were aboard... I would have gladly come for you."

"And what? Be held captive as well?" The far more brutish of the two women scoffed to hear my comment, yet I chose to pay her no heed. "Yeh 'ave no idea what it is yer dealin' wit. This lot aine gonna show the likes of us any mercy. Not with yeh bein' the kin of the admiral."

"But Kai has done nothing to..." Popuri's voice failed her then, but it was not long before she regained her train of thought. "Well, not that I had been aware of until now, I suppose."

I ground my teeth and bit back every offense that crossed my mind, and at last I was able to breathe. "Thanks be to God for that, too." To be honest, it was all I could think to say. She had clearly made her choice to stay aboard- for reasons I could only shudder to imagine- and it was now time for me to decide. Would I walk away from her.. or would I return to a life I had thought was long dead to me? "Is that all yeh came here to say, Miss Hart?"

"No." It was only then that I turned to face her, and I was surprised to find her standing there alone. Even in the dim light of the night, I could see the familiar look of determination in her eyes, and while I knew it was foolish, I found myself relieved to know she was still the stubborn girl I remembered. "I wanted to say that there are clothes and a bed waiting for you at the inn if you would be interested. Skye was kind enough to offer it to you without any cost when I told him of your plight."

"How very good of him indeed."

"And what would yeh be wantin' around 'ere?" I growled with a cutting glare to the shadow as it approached us. Of course, it would be Viento who would come and join us, yet though I expected me to see a grin plastered on his face, I was curious to find his face grave and lost. He did try to smile once, but if fell away not much longer than it had come. "Cannae move that sil'er tongue of yers now?"

"I feel it's better to keep my opinions to myself," he replied. "After all, I've all ready played my hand. A poor one at that, too." He chuckled for a moment and abruptly stopped himself. "I'm afraid you have to be the one to make the call."

"So will you come with us?"

I hesitated, my legs still giving slightly to the ebb of the waves, and yet no matter how long I thought on what was being offered, I could not find an alternative. Even if I refused, I was now stranded in a place where there were no Englishmen, and while it meant true freedom for myself, it also meant I was left to my own devices. After all, I knew nothing of the language, and worst yet, I knew even less of the land upon which I was standing. There was certainly no telling of when I would happen upon another ship that would take me on.

"Fine." Popuri all but squealed as she ran into the surf and threw her arms around me, but though I stumbled, I managed to keep my foot firmly rooted in the sand. I stood there stunned for a time, yet it was not long before I pushed her away by the shoulders and held her there at a distance. "But it will be on my terms," I continued, my gaze set on Viento. "And I want a contract as well."

"I can arrange that for you," he agreed with a grin. "Of course, that'll just prove you to be a pirate should the navy ever catch up with us... which I'm sure you know all too well yourself."

"The admiral would have me hang all the same," I assured him. "Pirate or no, I failed him."

And that was something that no man could be forgiven.


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

_"You seem surprised."_

_"I believe that any woman would be. After all, we have only just met, and yet you feel it is an appropriate time to propose to me?"_

_"Could not the same be said for two persons who are to be given to one another in an arranged marriage. These are very common in our times, you know. I think that this would be a better alternative than that if nothing else. Or is it that you would disagree?"_

"Woman." I lifted my head, my eyes meeting those of the man across from me, and waited. "Poor me another cup of tea, will you?" I nodded without a word and did as I was told. Had it not been for what had happened not a week before, however, I would not have been so meek. I was too proud. Even so, given the current circumstances, I could hardly complain. "You are quiet today."

"Will there be anything more, sir?"

"No, that is all," he replied coldly. "You may go now, Ms. Lourne. I will call for you if I have need to, so you are free to do as you please."

Well, I highly doubted that. After all, I was his prisoner, and as such, I could not be free of him. Perhaps, given what was to come, I should have thought of how to escape the place entirely, but as it was, I only wished to keep out from under Mr. William's keen eye.

Even while I slipped out through the study door, I felt his gaze follow my every step. I closed the door behind me, but that offered little comfort when I knew it would only keep him at bay for so long. Soon enough he would feel the need to call for me again, and though I had the mind to refuse him, my body would not allow it. Most likely by the means of my own need for self-preservation.

_How could I have been such a blasted fool?_ I cursed to myself. _Has the great Widow Lourne willingly allowed herself to fall to a low such as this? And all because of one man?_

Despite my thoughts of great bravado, I knew he was no ordinary man, for though he presented himself as such, I had come to find the truth of his intentions not so very long before. He was a man of great trickery, one whom was well acquainted with lies and deceit, and I had been just one of many to fall pray to his cunning. An assassin of assassins and a thief of thieves. This man was a true bounty hunter... through and through.

It was early in the morn that he had come to my chambers. Dawn not yet come when I was awakened by him, yet I saw no reason to be afraid at the time. He had only come to ask me if I wished to go with him to town. It seemed to be nothing more than an innocent offer, and so I had been more than happy to accompany him. After all, I had been confined to the small farm ever since he had rescued me from the forest, and I could hardly bear the thought of being left alone again.

Little did I realize it had been nothing more than a well placed trap.

He had brought me into town on horseback, and though I had been unsure at first, I had held him the whole while. If only for a moment, I even felt glad to have met him. He may have been removed from me, yet I thought I could be becoming closer to him... having lived with him for so long. It had been a cruel betrayal after I came to realize he had no intention of taking me to market. Our destination lay west towards the hills. A place which I knew would me certain death for me.

_"Just remember who has the horse if you decide to try and run away again."_ But I never considered it. At least not at that time when I knew it would be all too easy for him to capture me again. _"You will stay with me at the manor until his return and await trail."_

And so I waited. Two months had passed since we had arrived, but there had been no word from the admiral. For my own part, I had to wonder if he had even received the letter of my capture from Mr. Williams. All the better for myself and my schemes, of course, yet I also knew that my captor would be unwilling to let down his guard until he could be sure he would make a profit from his work.

"Dare I attempt it, though?"

"If you are thinking to flee from this place, then I would caution against it." I turned to find a woman standing before one of the seemingly endless windows, her soft and rounded form silhouetted against the late afternoon sun. "You may fair better if you chose to plead guilty."

"And place my own neck in the noose?" I scoffed. "I will do no such thing. At least should I decide to try and escape, I will have the honor of being slain in battle."

"A battle?" she huffed, taking a delicate step back towards me. "Is not running from possible death the greatest disgrace?" I ground my teeth but said nothing. This woman, whose name was still unknown to me, knew better than I when it came to the dealings with men. It was shameful for me to admit to the fact, but I decided that I was beyond such things. I was falling fast towards the very bottom of desperation, and yet while I knew this, I still hoped for it to come. After all, only then could I hope to free myself of unnecessary burdens.

"Who are you?" I said at last. "I do not believe we have had the great pleasure to have met until this very moment. I myself am known as Chelsea Lourne." When she did not flinch to hear my name, I smiled. Albeit a bitter one. "However, I suppose you know this."

"And I Eleanor Harden," she replied. "However, I am most fond of being known simply as Elli." Her voice was just as cold as my own, yet as I studied her, I felt as though she was once a warm person. I could only imagine what it was that may have changed her. "Under the circumstances, I must admit I would not think to speak to you, yet I cannot stand idly by with your keeping company with a man such as that."

"So you are familiar with his nature as well." I laughed. "It is so good to know that I am not alone in that at least." I found it strange that I was so open to her, yet after all that time of being in pleasant company with myself, it was almost a relief. "What is it about him that would be a concern to you? I doubt there is very little he can do to a woman such as yourself."

"I would not be so sure of that," she replied. I raised an eyebrow, but I saw there was nothing remarkable about her that would warrant any special attention. Her face was very plain as was her light brown hair, and just by looking at her simple dress, it was clear to me that she was a midwife or perhaps even a nurse. Nothing more. "Vaughn is not a man for any person to take lightly. Even should the good doctor, my husband, have been here now, he would take great care in being sure we avoid him."

_Vaughn Williams, is it?_ I would do well to remember the name. After all, since he had never been kind enough to introduce himself in full, I could assume there was some reason for his keeping quiet. "I will be sure to keep your words in mind. I can only hope he will not be wanting of me any time soon, for he seems unwilling to allow me out of his sight for long."

I left her then with nothing more than a curtsey and a stiff nod, but she did not appear to mind my abrupt leave of her. I suppose she knew me well enough from rumors to expect it of me. She, too, was a strong willed woman, and if nothing else, we could share that between us. Even so, I was more than happy to keep to my original plans of finding a means of escape. One which I was certain was just a corridor away.

Throughout my months of being held captive at the manor, I had found at least two means of making my way to the freedom of the sea. The first was through the garden, where as I understood it from the servants' gossip, was where the lady of the house had left, and the other was through the kitchen. However, both were under close watch at all times, and even without having sailors to stand guard, they were in an almost constant state of bustle. What I needed was a much quieter place in which to make my get away... possibly a bedroom or some other private chamber.

And that was the exact moment in which I found it.

The door was unremarkable, the same as any other in the place, and yet I could not help but pause when I saw it. I was in the residential portion of the sprawling home, and I guessed it was a bedroom just as I had hoped for. Upon opening the door, however, I was first struck by the strong scent of roses. It nauseated me to be quite honest, but it passed soon enough and allowed me to enter. The room was pink from the wallpaper to the linens and even the chair at the vanity, and it was more than apparent that it had been the room of the missing lady. Miss Hurst.

"A bit over done for my taste," I mused, stepping further inside. "I suppose it is not my room, though, is it?" After all, it was not my home in Virginia either. That all was so very far away, and thinking about it then, I was sure that the property was no longer mine as it was anyway. "And after you put so much effort into it, too... Such a shame, is it not?"

Of course, I know it was silly to try and talk to a man who was so long dead, but it did bring me some comfort to know that it was a joke only William and I could laugh at. Perhaps that was what it made it all so valuable to me. Being able to share that with someone was a gift I would always treasure. If I had nothing less, I would have that to comfort me.

I had tried so hard to think of the times when we were happy together, yet I never considered there to be any love between us. Though we did do as other couples did, we were not in love. We were merely each other's closest friend. Even after he had gone, I felt the same, and it remained my dearest secret. If only so that I would not have to suffer through the pity of never having loved.

While I walked through the room lost in my thoughts, my hand passed over a music box. It was small, no larger than the land that held onto its lid, but so well made that I could not help but take notice of it. Out of curiosity, I opened its delicate lid, and a tinny melody began to play. However, there was no chance for me to recognize the tune before it was slammed shut.

"Have you really become so careless as to not answer when called?" Though I had not jumped with surprise to hear his voice, I did feel a terrible shiver ran down the length of my spine to feel his breath on the back of my neck. It was warm, and yet I felt as if it brought a sudden chill to the air. "Answer me."

"I am terribly sorry, sir, but I did not hear you call for me."

"Then perhaps you should have thought to stay nearer to the study," he warned. I heard danger in his voice, but nothing could prepare me for what was to come. "I think you have strayed far enough."

"It was still close enough for you to find me," I replied cooly, fighting back the desire to run from the room and leave him alone in it. "I have not yet been charged with any wrong doing, and yet it would seem you feel it necessary to keep me tethered to your very side. I happen to find it anything but flattering, I will have you know. In fact, I feel it is an insult."

"And I think you have no say of what happens to you given the position you're in."

Everything moved quickly then. I had only just heard him, and not a moment after, I was being thrown to the bed. I tried to scream, but my cry was brought to an abrupt end as his hand covered my mouth. It was in that same instant that I understood just what was to happen.

His full weight was brought upon me with little effort. However, when his hand pressed even harder against me, I bit down as hard as I could manage. Though I bit little more than leather, his surprise was such that he tore it away. Offering me the chance to swing my own fist into his jaw with all the strength I could muster. The act in and of itself was satisfying. Unfortunately, it did nothing to deter the beast, and had I been able to think, I would have to wonder if it only served to feed the hunger in him.

"So you are skilled with more than I gave you credit." He sounded amused, yet when I tried to push the man away, he took hold of both my wrists and brought me back onto the bed. His eyes were dark, and a small trickle of blood fell from his mouth to his chin. "You are still no match for me," he warned. "Consider this your punishment for your disobedience."

"I feel I must warn you, Vaughn," I seethed, "that this will not end as you hope it will." Despite the certainty in my words, I could not hide my disgust to feel the protrusion which rested against my thigh as I spoke. Even as a married woman, I had never given myself to a man, but I knew of what it was. Not only that, but I knew that if he was to get what he so desperately wanted, there would have to be an opening.

As I had hoped, he loosed his grip of one of my hands in order to reach down and loosen his belt. He had did well to try and keep me restrained by holding my wrists together above my head. Despite his effort, however, I was able to knee him though I missed his groin. It proved to make little difference as it was more than enough to surprise him. So much so that I had enough time to swing my leg and strike his neck. His fearsome eyes rolled back, and before he fell away, I ran.

I tore through the manor, my feet only just lighting upon the floor, and refused to allow myself to look back. Even when the shouts first began, I dared not to hesitate. I knew my way well enough to reach the kitchen, and once there, I threw myself out the door and towards the stables. It was a gamble at best, yet I could think of no faster means of making my escape.

Even so, I knew not which animal to take once I found myself there. I had never ridden alone, let alone without a saddle nor reins, and so I feared that I may fall to hooves in the stead of hands or blade or even gunfire. A fate I was unsure was any better than what I had just fled.

"There, the devil woman!"

Without another thought, I flung open the nearest stall and mounted the black stallion there within. He reared with a frightful sound and changed as soon as I had griped his mane. However, I saw nothing of what was to happen then, for I kept my eyes tight shut and prayed that I might live.

There was a great commotion of both shouts and screams. Hot tears began to poor down my face as I gripped the beast's thick neck, yet I came to breathe again when I heard cobbles beneath its hooves and the cries beginning to fade away. There, too, was the harbor which came closer with every stride. I was still afraid, of course, and I was aware enough to know that I would be easily spotted should we stay on the main road. There was little else I could do, though, and so I only did what I could to hold on. My faith would have to lay with the horse and fate itself.

There was very little time for me to collect my thoughts, it seemed, for it was not but long before we found ourselves in the midst of the market. Once again, there was a terrible chaos as I was unaware of how to slow the animal. The horse was just as afraid as I, not being accustomed to so many people and such an inexperienced rider. He tossed his head about wildly, and once more, he rose on his rear legs. Unable to control him any further, I fell, and without any one to hold him at bay, he took off down the street ahead of me.

For what seemed to be an unbearably long while, I lay with my back on the cobbled street. I felt nothing and saw little. If it were not for the many voices around me, I very well might have thought I had even died. That was before I was lifted up and carried away. By whom I did not know nor could I find the words to ask. I was too weak, all my energy having been spent, and so I let them do what they would with me.

We did not have far to go, for I soon head a man speak to another and was brought into some dark place. Three voices whispered amongst themselves, and I could only imagine the curious glances they may have given me in the candlelight as I continued to lay there limp and without effort. Though I would have been afraid otherwise, their voices were not threatening to me. At the very least, I believed they would not be quick to assume that I was guilty of some wrong doing.

"Pode ouvir o que digo, Senhorita?"

I bolted upright, finding myself sitting on a table, and stared into the man's face. It was tan and well worn, but as he wore a high collar, I could not be sure it was the man I thought him to be. "Kai? Is that you?" He only blinked and raised a brow. "It is me... Chelsea. The Widow Lourne?"

"Kai, você dizer?" he asked. I nodded. "Nâo, nâo, Senorita. Estou Dă." When I still did not understand him, he smiled and put his hand to his chest. In doing so, I saw the glint of the large gold coins in his ears and felt my heart sink. If it was not Kai, then who could he be?

"C'est Dan. Pirate de l'Orient."

-/-

**Author's Note:** Wow, a lot of things going on here, I guess. Maybe a little too much, but I wasn't sure where or how to cut it. Also, if you're unsure of what's being said and want to know, Dan is speaking in Portuguese and then French. I thought about having him speak in Romanian- as that's where I originally planned to have him from- but that just gets overly complicated.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

"Sir, you have a letter." I merely glanced up from my log book, noting the envelope in the vice admiral's hand, and began writing again. "Sir, this may be important."

"Yes, I am well aware of that, Kaelin," I assured him with a sigh. "However, it can wait until I have finished this entry. I have more than enough on my mind without filling it with any more blather." The man said nothing else while he waited for me to finish my task, yet I was certain he was annoyed with me. I could understand his sentiments, of course, but there was an order to such things. "Well then, let me see it." He handed the letter to me, turned so that I may see the black seal, and I smiled. "It would seem that Mr. Williams has come through for us once again."

"That it would," my companion agreed. "Do you think he has found Viento?

"As much as I would like to believe it, I have my doubts," I replied. "Even a man of his caliber would not think to take on a notorious pirate such as Viento on his own. However, I did have a word sent to him about another matter when we left." I became quiet for a moment as I broke the seal and read the few orders offered therein. "Ah, yes, the matter of Mrs. Lourne appears to have been resolved."

"He has caught her so soon?" Kaelin sounded doubtful, but after a stern glare from me, I offered for him to see for himself. "'It is my pleasure to inform his lordship that the woman which he has written of has been found is presently being kept under my personal watch...' Seems like a rather abrupt conclusion."

"I feel you only gave the woman far too much credit," I sighed as I folded my hands upon my desk. "No doubt Mrs. Lourne was coerced into believing that she might avenge her dear husband. Hardly the thoughts of one who is coherent enough to think of such a plot."

"I suppose..."

"Now do not be too hard on yourself, my friend. It was only a slight misjudgment of character on your part, so you need not dwell on it." My words seemed to comfort the man, and thus, we left the matter at that. For me, the woman in question was of little to no consequence, but for him, I was certain there was a sense of relief which greatly eased his troubled mind. A blessing for myself and our men, no doubt, for he could put his wisdom and cunning to our objectives at last.

A knock came upon the door, and after granting permission to enter, Zack stepped into the room. He offered me a smile, yet I could see by the whites of his eyes that he was nervous to have found himself in my presence. "Admiral, there is a man wishing to come aboard."

"Who is he then?" I asked. "One of our scouts no doubt."

"I don't believe so, sir," he replied. "He's not like any man I've ever seen... Goes by the name of Won if I remember right. All I really know is he's saying he knows where Viento's run off to."

"And why is it you did not tell me this first? Let him aboard then!" It was not long before the man in question came to my cabin, yet though I had been eager to see him at first, I began to question whatever value he may have had. Not only was he not an Englishman as I had hoped, but I saw in his slitted eyes that he was no a man deserving of absolute trust if he was to have any at all. However, I did my best to be hospitable towards him. "Welcome, sir. One of my men has told me you have word of Viento's current whereabouts."

"I have, yes." To hear him speak, I felt my trust in him waver all the more. Had I not been so determined to capture my adversary, I would have turned him away then and there, yet I found my hands were tied. "Do you wish know?"

"That is why I asked for you to be here," I replied coolly. Won hesitated as his eyes darted from one side of the cabin to the other. He tried to smile, yet it only served to make him look all the more sinister. Though he had done his best to appear respectable, even the dress of a man of Europe could not hide his less than reliable nature. "Well, what news do you have for me?"

"A price first," he insisted with a deep bow. "I am of business, you know."

"Mind your words, sir," the vice admiral warned. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see his hand resting on his sword and at the ready, and I was not the only one to notice it. "You may not be familiar with our language, yet I am sure you are well aware of how to speak more politely."

"I thank you, Vice Admiral." He only nodded before coming to stand beside me. "As for you, sir," I continued as I brought my attention back to the other, "I am quite certain we can come to some agreement. However, I feel it is only fair that you accompany us on our journey to find him." When his yellow face paled, I was all the more confident in my terms. "You are a man of business, are you not?" He would not even meet my gaze. "I am sure you understand that this will only be a means of security on my part."

"Answer Admiral Hurst."

"Yes, yes," Won agreed. "Very good." With some reluctance, he made his way towards my desk and the map laid out upon it. He pointed to the coast of the southern continent. A small port to be sure, but for a pirate captain and his ship, there was no finer place in which to try and hide. "Here. Here is where you find him."

"That will be all then," I replied with a wave of my hand. "You shall be in Zachary's care until we arrive," I went on. The man in question nodded, and while our guest was uncertain, he beckoned to his being asked to follow. I continued to stand only until the door had closed behind them, and when I sat back in my chair, I had just enough strength left in me to sigh. "How much longer must I be subjected to associating with the likes of such people?"

"Only until we restrain Viento," my companion assured me. I smiled up at him for a brief moment, yet it was not long before returned to gazing doubtfully at the map. "You fear that we have been led astray so soon?"

"No," I said with another sigh as I closed my eyes. "For what little he is worth, I am sure this Won would not stake his own life to save that of another... Since he is so confident in calling himself a businessman, I can only think he would be more cunning than that." After having thought on it for a short while longer, I opened my eyes again. "No doubt that he has his own motives in place for wanting to see Viento captured."

"And do you still wish that as well?"

"But of course," I replied. "Though I may fear for our dear Popuri, there is no way for me to find her without pursuing Viento." However, I did admit that I was becoming more resigned to the fact that I may not have the opportunity to see her as she once had been. After all, Viento may have led the public to see him as a roguish gentleman, yet I knew better. A man such as he would think nothing of deflowering such a fragrant blossom as my beloved little sister.

"You speak only the truth, sir," he agreed, resting a hand on my shoulder. It lingered there for a time, and it was only after I brushed his hand away, that he withdrew it. "I am afraid I must leave you now," he said with a bow. "The men will need to be properly assembled before we can set sail again."

"Understood." I watched the vice admiral go, and once I was alone at last, I reopened my log and made a note of our departure. However, even as I wrote the coordinates of where it was that we were to go, I felt uneasy... so much so that my hands began to quake under the stress of my thoughts. All the same, I was quick to quell my doubts. We would find Viento, and likewise, we would find my sister. "That is the only way in which it can be done."

-/-

**Author's Note:** I'm having a lot of trouble with ending my chapters lately. It seems like I'm too impatient, but at the same time, I worry about going on for too long. One day I will find the balance between the two.


End file.
